Make or break: The 49th Annual Hunger Games
by Manny61945
Summary: When the Head Gamemaker is faced with the task of preceding the historic 2nd Quarter Quell, she must make an arena that no one has done before. She will make sure this is the most brutal, unique, and intriguing games to date. SYOT Closed but you can still read and earn sponsorship points to support your favorite tributes! P.S. I am back and updates coming at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1 Pre-face

**Loraire Kornar (Head Game Maker in the 49th Annual Hunger Games)**

I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything unless I think of a damn idea for these games. My second in command Boras, and I are up all night for the second night in a row. The deadlines from president snow were very specific and I am not trying to end up like the guy who had the job before me who didn't live up to expectations. The instructions were very very specific, make an Arena that won't outdo the plans for next year the quell, but don't lose the interest of the people. We look at the blueprints of the past 48 arenas and review the submitted ideas from fellow game makers.

"This is impossible, maybe we should just accept our death," Boras said in a sarcastic way.  
"Not funny, we just haven't found the ONE yet, we will, how much caffeine pills do we have left?" I said.  
"Not a good idea, I've taken so many of those things, I will start seeing sounds," Boras said.  
Then I start to think, what can we do to incorporate sound into an arena? Has anyone ever done that before? Then the wheels start turning.  
"That's it, Boras you're a genius!"  
Boras just looks at me with a puzzled look. "I know that I am but what is THE thing I did this time?" He says in a cocky manner.  
"You fool, let's incorporate sound into the arena that way it can build up momentum for next year while not over doing it!" "Jeez for being an old man you still got some gas left in the tank!"  
he looks at me one more time " Ok first, I'm 30 years old, and secondly, I still don't know what idea you have but it sounds ok to me, I'm going home now, good luck" Boras says as he is walking out the door slouching and rubbing his eyes.

My eyes narrow and I start scribbling on new blueprints and I love how this coming about. 2 hours have passed, and I just finished. I smile as I hold them up. This better get me the job for next year. I roll them up and I put it in the tube and puts the mansions address with my official stamp, so Snow knows it from me. As It gets taken away in the tube next to my desk I start to think. If this is one of the better ideas, then I'll be president Snow's right-hand lady. This could be my big break. If it succeeds then ill be legendary, if I fail, I'll be dead.

 **Ok, all, this my first SYOT! I've submitted plenty so I kinda have a feeling what direction on which way I want to take this. The tribute forms are on my profile! I will hold tributes for 24 hours with additional holds available upon request! Ill keep a tribute list as spots get filled ill update that Daily with updates on the story at least once a week but probably more like 2 or if I'm feeling crazy 3 times. I might get a sponsor system going but we will see. Final thing, I will not be biased and ill do my best to incorporate strategies into the games to the best of my ability. Thanks, and Submit!**

 **And Review please XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Games information

**Games events and how they would play out**

 **Reaping** : The reapings will not be terribly long, just to give everyone an idea of what the tributes are like and so they can start formulating who they like and dislike!

 **Goodbyes:** Not everyone will get goodbyes in that chapter, but who doesn't get a goodbye there will be a brief synopsis of the goodbyes in the train rides

 **Train rides** : If the tribute got a goodbye then they more than likely will not get a train ride scene, that being said by the time all the tributes arrive at the capitol they will each get their own little scene plus a reaping scene

 **Remake center and Parade:** this is similar to the goodbyes and train rides, the tribute will get one or another, how long is up in the air still but they will not be annoyingly long.

 **Random scenes** : There might be a quirky or fun scene at dinner depending on how fast I update and how interesting the tributes are if there isn't a point of them or the reviews think I should skip them then ill shall!

 **Training days** : 2 days of training and once again each tribute will get a POV one day or another

 **Private Session** : This would be done through the game makers POV and will be brief on thoughts and what the tributes do

 **Training scores will be posted with their own individual chapter! It will say district, name, and score (Obviously)**

 **Interviews:** They will be done from the interviewer's POV with little highlights from each tribute

 **Betting odds will be part of it!**

 **Pregames/Launch** : Ill probably choose one or two tributes for the transport and the rising up

 **GAMES:** Ill switch POV's around the bloodbath and the rest of the games to the best of my ability, ill keep all the actions with updates at the end of the chapter of where everyone is at in the Arena if I don't touch upon them during the chapter

 **Final 8 interviews?** Ill do these if you all want. Just let me know!

 **Finale** : I'll do my best not to give it away to give the remaining tributes quick POV's before the final battle

 **Epilogue:** Eh let's not get too far ahead of ourselves (: You will see

 **This is all up to change per reviews and requests: This is just the baseline idea of what I want to do! Thanks, Everyone and Ill put up the first reaping as soon as I get two tributes submitted from the same district!**

 **As Always Please Review to let me know what you all think, and May the odds be ever in your favor (Yes cheesy but this will be the only one)**


	3. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reaping

 **Kendall Maris 17 D4 Female**

Its amazing outside this morning, Granted, here in 4 it is always breathtaking with the sand, water, and the sun.

It took 4 maybe 5 years to go deep into the water again after the accident. I've should've been there with him, he was my dad, I could've helped him, but I wanted to train instead, and his boat crashed and killed him and 3 other people.

I was heartbroken, and I couldn't believe it. Now I am determined, I must win and bring him peace from beyond the grave. It might seem weird but this way he can forgive me for not going with him. He will forgive me, he has to.

Sera tells me to show her the knife throw again, she doesn't want to volunteer but she likes to see me show off. I start throwing knives against a log propped up against a boat by the dock, I hit all 5 knives I throw. She sneers, and I give her an approving glance.

We don't talk much but she lost someone in the accident too, that's good enough for me. "I gotta go look decent for the reaping, ill see you there?" I ask her. "yeah I'll see you there," she says. We go our separate ways.

I'm thinking, this has to be my year, I'm trained and I'm ready, I will kill to get home, so I already have an advantage.

The training in 4 has decreased significantly due to people not being so successful seeing as we haven't had a victor in 8 years. It is discouraging, but not to me. I will break this streak and I'm not keen on trying next year with the quell coming up, I don't like surprises, so this year is a safe bet.

I get home and I am instantly greeted by an eager Kalani asking if she can do my hair after I cleaned up.

Kalani is so sweet an innocent, I can't say no to her. Maybe this will calm her nerves for her first reaping. She has no interest in training so at least I can keep her out of the games for one more year and come home a victor. It's a double win.

"There now everyone can see your beautiful face!" Kalani says with such sweetness all I can do is smile.

My mom walks in after doing some work before the reaping, she had to work a lot more since my dad, that's why I want to win this for her too, I miss seeing her around so much.

"Are you girls ready?" My mom says while kissing Kalani on the forehead.

"Yes mommy". Kalani says, jeez the girl is amazing.

As we walk out I start to think what will happen if I don't make it home.

I shake the thoughts instantly from my mind, ill be home soon and everything will be so much better.

 **Dylan Cove 18 D4 Male**

I wake up to chatter downstairs and I realized I don't have much time before we have to leave before the reaping.

Damn, I wanted to fish before the reaping.

So much for that. Fishing has always been relaxing whether that be with a rod, or a javelin, it is always an amazing time.

Back when I used to train for the games my parents, my two older brothers and my little sister used to have picnics on the beach. We still do but not much anymore since I don't train anymore.

The games are bullshit in a lot of ways. It took me awhile to realize that but all it does is make the poorer districts send kids off to their deaths and don't get anything in return.

I am interrupted from my thoughts when Isla, my little sister, yells at me to hurry down to eat.

I throw my brown button up shirt and jeans on and rush downstairs.

My parents made breakfast of fish, rice, and my mom's special sauce, she never disappoints on reaping day.

"How do you feel about being done this year?" my dad said.

"it's great, Bourne any word on the volunteer this year?" Bourne is my older brother and he has the inside scoop on these things.

"I know Kendall is determined this year but nothing for the boys."

"Really are the 17-year old's really waiting for next year?" I say.

"I guess but that means we won't have a volunteer this year for the boys. I hope Kendall is ready cause we're going to need her". Bourne says as he cleans off his plate.

"Ok guys, let's go, we don't wanna be late," my dad says as he is waving us up.

I get up and clean off my plate, my mom says I have to dishes after the reaping, ugh.

Let's just get this over with.

 **Kendall Maris**

We arrive at the reaping and its hotter than usual, I kinda feel like I'm baking.

I ignore it and just remember what I need to do, I give Kalani a hug and send her off to the 12-year-old section.

I take my place among the 17-year old's.

Our escort, a young blonde lady name Willow. She looks nice enough, but her voice is going to annoy me.

We watch the same video again and I can't stop thinking about how hot it is.

I snap out of my trance when I hear Willow say, "Ok ladies first!"

I know this is it. I don't let her finish the girls name before I yell "I volunteer!"

She looks pleased and I'm puzzled why but I keep my scowl and I head to the front.

"What is your name young lady?" she asks happily.

"Kendall Maris" I say with confidence.

I start staring into the camera, I want the capitol to know that district 4 is not playing around this year.

Dylan Cove

Kendall looks stunning as she walks up to the stage, she beautiful and looks intimidating, she is a contender and I really hope she wins, she looks like a fighter.

I'm drooling over myself and I almost miss the male reaping until I hear "Dylan Cove"

What the hell? Me? Really? Me?

I don't move whenever she says, "Any volunteers?" I look around waiting for it, but it doesn't come.

No one volunteers.

I gotta turn on survival mode and I smile and walk up to the stage.

How does no volunteer? Why me?

I can't think like this, I trained before, I can do this, I just need to be confident.

Kendall kinda just glares at me while the escort asks us to shake hands.

The odds were not in my favor today and I'm pissed.

 **Ok everyone, sorry for the little late chapter, I'm on a school function trip and not in my home state. Thanks for everyone's patience and let me know what you think of these two! Also, let me know if you all like how I wrote the chapter and if not what can I do differently! Don't forget to review and spread the word about the games! we still have some spots open and you can submit up to 3 tributes! Thanks all**


	4. District 5 Reapings

**Arin Gilli DF5 15**

I'm sitting outside of Kassidy's house, on her front porch, looking at the sky above. The sun has yet to rise, and I find myself wide awake, unable to get even a wink of sleep.

Kassidy invited me to have a sleepover, to help me calm down just before the Reaping that will take place hours later. She invites me every year ever since I turned twelve and I've only accepted her invitation this year. And only because I have a particularly bad feeling about this year's Reapings and because the community home will probably be noisy— it's noisy every year when the date of the Reaping approaches. Most of the younger kids cry and the older ones try their best to comfort them.

I hear the shuffling of feet behind me, and I turn to see Kassidy leaning against the doorframe. It's evident that she just woke up.

"You know," she drawls, closing the door behind her quietly, "when I invited you to a sleepover, I expected you to actually sleep. It's a miracle you're not up that damned tree right now."

She takes her seat beside me, and I manage to give her a weak smile in response.

"I couldn't sleep," I say quietly, "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly, I'm enveloped in a warm hug. Kassidy's arms are wrapped firmly around me, and she rubs her hand against my back in circular motions.

I hesitantly rest my chin on her shoulder and bury my face in her auburn hair.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, okay," Kassidy whispers and I hold onto her voice like a lifeline. "It's going to be just like last year. You and I'll be safe and sound. After the Reaping, we'll both be okay. Okay, Arin?"

"Yeah," my voice barely audible, "we're going to be okay."

After a while, Kassidy finally lets me go and I shift my position so that my head is resting on her lap.

We talk about a lot of things, anything and everything. Last week's lesson in school, Mayor Henwick's horrid moustache, Kassidy's dream wedding.

Oh right, I forgot to say that Kassidy is already engaged. She wasn't until last month, and she's been the happiest ever since. She's engaged to a guy named Marko Ackenhill and they're hoping to marry next year, just a few months after Kassidy turns nineteen.

This year is her last Reaping, and I can't wait until it's over so that all she ever has to worry about is the dress she's going to wear and the type of cake they're going to serve at the wedding, and if she's going to name her son Archer or George, or if she ever has a daughter, she's going to wonder if she's going to name her Alexandria or any other name she'll come up with.

Kassidy continues to talk, and I find myself getting lulled to sleep by the sound of her voice.

—

The sun is already up by the time Kassidy decides to shake me awake.

"Arin, come on," she pokes my cheek, and I can hear the smile in her voice, "it's time to get ready, sleepyhead."

I open my eyes and I'm greeted by Kassidy's smiling face. I don't even bother suppressing my yawn as I get up and stretch my arms.

My sister in everything but blood and name stands up and lazily shuffles her feet all the way to the door. She goes inside and I follow suit after her.

She pauses in front of me right after I quietly close the door. She turns around to face me with a grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, Arin!" Kassidy closes in for a hug and I graciously accept the warmth of her embrace.

She pulls away, but her hands remain firmly against both of my shoulders.

"Do you have anything in particular that you want?" She then turns around and maneuvers her way through the house, with me awkwardly trailing behind her like a baby duck with its mother. "Maybe we can stop by the bakery later after the Reaping or maybe—"

"You don't have to get me anything," I cut her off. And she sharply turns to face me. "You've already done a lot for me, and I haven't thanked you enough as is."

Her face immediately softens, but I can tell that she won't stop until I give her an acceptable answer.

"Fine. Give me until the end of the day to think about it."

 **Brax Henwick. D5M 17**

When I wake up, I feel a warm body snuggling beside me. It's a body that I'm very familiar with, especially whenever the day of the Reaping grow near. Judging by the light in the room, I can say that it's already early morning. I turn my head to the left and see my younger brother, Brendan, sleeping peacefully beside me. I find myself unconsciously stroking his black hair. A smile makes its way across my face, but it immediately dissolves as a single thought enters my brain.

Today is the Reaping day.

Today will also be Brendan's first reaping, but I'm not particularly worried about him. His name will be amongst thousands of others, and it will only be entered once. I'm not even worried about my own name, as it will only appear six times.

What I am worried about is all the others I know that will have their names there thrice the amount of my own, to those with family members to provide for and sign up for tesserae. And a couple of faces come to my mind. Some I know from school, while some I know from the dam.

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel Brendan stirring from sleep. I push the thoughts to the back of my head while I ruffle his hair.

"Morning, little monkey," I greet him and he groans in reply to the nickname. I snigger at his expense and pinch his cheeks.

Mother and I started calling him monkey after the tree incident that had happened a few years ago. We were playing at the backyard with our mother watching over us. Mayor Henwick— I refuse to call that man my father—was away when it happened, lest he'd probably try to hit Brendan, but I wouldn't let him even if he tried.

Anyway, Brendan and I were playing near the oak tree when the rabbit came from behind the tree. Brendan didn't know what it was at first, so he was terrified, he scaled up the tree in a matter of seconds and I still don't know how he did it.

He couldn't go down by himself— well, more like he didn't know why. Mother and I were laughing at him and he suddenly started to cry. When he did, I sort of felt bad about myself for laughing. Mother had to get someone to get a ladder and help him get down. She called him a monkey and I guess the nickname stuck around.

"Stop calling me that!" Brendan tackles me and suddenly we end up having a halfhearted wrestling match, laughing and screaming about.

"I'll stop when you stop climbing trees." I have him locked in a vice grip and then I start tickling him. Brendan starts shrieking and laughing, asking— no, begging me to stop in between his laughter.

A knock breaks us apart.  
The door opens to reveal my mother, dressed in an expensive and fancy, pale pink dress. Her auburn hair is in a neat bun. She smiles when sees both of us having fun. Brendan and I stand up and rush to her.

Brendan plants a kiss on her cheek and hugs her midsection, whereas I give her a brief hug.

"Good morning, boys," she greets as she returns our hugs and kisses. "Now come on, we'll have breakfast and then both of you will have to get ready. Especially you, Brendan, run along now."

Brendan hurries off and then my mother turns to face me.

"If Brendan gets reaped, you'll—"

"I will," I reassure her. We've talked about it several times. And I don't hold it against her when she first came to me with the same topic. "I'll do it, you know I will."

That if ever Brendan gets reaped, I'll volunteer to take his place. Even before mother approached me about it, I knew it in myself that I would volunteer myself a thousand times over just to make sure he doesn't have to step on that dredged arena.

But then again, his name will only appear once amongst thousands, so I don't worry that much.

"Thank you." She pulls me into an embrace that I return and then lets me go after a few seconds. "Now off you go, Brax."

I smile at her and exit the room, following after Brendan to eat breakfast.

 **Arin Gilligan.**  
Kassidy and I walk together on the way to the district square. I see familiar people pass by, looking all dolled up for the Reaping.

Kassidy and I are, as well. She's dressed in a pretty, sleeveless, white dress with a blue, velvet collar and a pair of brown doll shoes. Her mom applied a light amount of makeup on her face and offered to do the same for me, but I refused. She insisted that I do her hair, and now her hair is fixed in an intricate fishtail braid with a golden ribbon tied at the end of it.

I, however, am wearing a hand-me-down white, cotton dress that Kassidy outgrew. The dress was at least one size too large for me, reaching past my knees, but I'm thankful because I at least look presentable, even if it's only for today. I'm also wearing a pair of worn boots that Kassidy let me borrow, and my waist long hair is fixed into a ponytail.

By the time we reach the square, there are already a lot of people sorted into lines according to their age. Kassidy tries to look for Marko, her fiancé, and she finds him near the stage talking to Mayor Henwick's son, Brax, I think his name was.

Before Kassidy and I even get a chance to walk over to them, the mayor calls for order. And both of us are separated into our respective lines. Kassidy sends me a reassuring smile and I return it with an uneasy smile of my own.

My heart starts pounding loudly against my chest as I tried to maintain an indifferent face. I drone the mayor's voice as he delivers the same speech from last year, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart.

The video about Panem and the history of the game plays, and my eyes frantically search for Kassidy. I don't see her anywhere.

The district escort stands up from her stage to greet us, to which she gets nothing from us in response. My eyes are still trying to search for my best friend, my palms are becoming sweaty as I swallow the lump in my throat. Uneasiness floods over me.

The girl beside me grips my arm, and I remember her from school, Klara Glosser. I must've been so nervous that I almost lost my balance. I mutter a small thank you and then turn to face the stage, just as the district escort pulls out a name from the females' glass ball.

My breathing gets harder, I feel sweat trickle from my temple down to my neck.

Suddenly, my eyes meet Kassidy's blue ones, and I feel relief.

It's okay, I can almost hear her voice soothing my nerves, everything is going to turn out fine.

The district escort reads out the name: Kassidy Vern.

My heart stops. Kassidy's eyes widen in shock, and then a look akin to horror.

No! Not my Kassidy. I hear shouting, I turn around to see Marko trying to get away from the peacekeepers that are subduing him.

And then suddenly I'm running. Running towards Kassidy, who is still standing in her spot. People make way for me, and I hasten my steps when I see peacekeepers already pushing her towards the stage.

"No!" I shout, desperation oozing out of my voice. "Kassidy! No!"

Peacekeepers flank me in a matter of seconds, already holding both of my arms, stopping me from coming any closer.

"I volunteer!"

Kassidy, who is already halfway up the stage, sharply turns her head meet me. Suddenly, she's shouting as well, but I can't hear her, the irregular beating of my heart drowns out everything I hear.

I shake off the hands of the peacekeepers and make my way to the stage. They follow shortly behind me.

I look at Kassidy, and all the memories we've shared come rushing through my mind.

All the laughter we've shared, that one time I tried to teach her how to climb a tree but she ended up failing miserably every time, the time I first cried in her arms, when she first told me her crush on Marko.

Marko. Kassidy and Marko are going to get married next year, and then they're going to have a son named Archer, or a daughter named Alexandria.

I can't let Kassidy enter the games. She has so much to live for, so many people that will miss her, whereas I have none. No one except for her.

My mouth opens, and louder this time, I shout, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The peacekeepers behind me flank me once more as they escort me up the stage. I pause as I pass by Kassidy.

"Earlier, you asked me what I wanted for my birthday," I will myself not to break my indifferent mask, "this is what I want, please, let me have this. Let me do this for you."

I see her nod, and the loud thumping against my chest lessens slightly. I continue my way up the stage and to the right of the district escort.

"What's your name, dear?" The lady asks me, but it feels more like a demand than a question.

I stare at her unnatural features, at her bright costume and her awful wig. She waits patiently for my answer.

"Arin," I clear my throat with a cough. "My name is Arin Gilligan."

"How wonderful," the escort smiles at me, and then she turns back to face the audience. She grabs my hand and thrusts it upward, "May I present to you, the female tribute of District 5, Arin Gilligan!"

 **Brax Henwick.**

I watch as Kassidy's friend runs her way to the stage, to Kassidy. And I already find myself admiring her. It has been several years ever since someone last volunteered for someone who was reaped. From what I can tell, the girl— Arin and Kassidy aren't even related, they must've been close or something.

I watch as the district escort— I think her name was Nixa or something— grab the girl's hand and raises it.

"May I present to you, the female tribute of District 5, Arin Gilligan!"

Someone starts clapping, and then another follows after, and then another until the applause becomes deafening.

My eyes catch Marko consoling a sobbing Kassidy at the side of the stage, and then they return back to Nixa, was it? I'm not sure, but I don't really care.

"Now, for the male tribute," she struts to the side of the stage where the males' glass ball was and I can't help but pray to whatever supernatural being or god, that it isn't me or my brother. Nixa pulls out a folded slip of paper and hums to herself.

Please, may the odds be in my favor. Please, may the odds be in my favor. Please, may the odds be in my favor.

"Brax Henwick."

I stumble as I make my way up to the stage I look at my brother. The color in his face is drained.

I look over my shoulder to see the peacekeepers already behind me. I see a flash of pink, and a few seconds later my mother is already hugging my brother tightly, tears ruining her makeup.

Nodding at the peacekeepers behind me, I start making my way towards the stage, my strides long and proud.

"Henwick!?" Nixa hums to herself in thought, "Oh! The mayor's son. How lovely."

I look at my fellow tribute, Arin, and see that she is already staring at me.

"Shake hands, you two," Nixa tells us both to do, and it takes a couple of seconds before I take a step closer towards Arin and offer her my hand. I watch as she hesitantly puts hers on top of mine.

We shake hands, right after, I give her a reassuring squeeze.

Delighted, Nixa prattles on and on. I do not even notice that both Arin and I have not yet let go.

After Nixa's speech, Arin lets go of my hand, and we are ushered into the main district building and into separate rooms.

 **OK all, Huge shoutout to HTMLfreak who actually inquired about writing the reaping scene so here it is!** **** **I made a few changes that would help the development but other than that its mostly their's. That being said district 7 reaping should be out shortly. There is a couple spots left for tributes so submit if youd like. Dont forget to review and let me think what everyone thinks of these tributes and the reapings so far. Thanks all for reading and a sponsorship system may be up soon if enough people request it!**


	5. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Reaping**

 **Wren Oakfield D7F 17**

"Wren! Get down here for breakfast!" my mom yells from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! I'm almost ready!" I lied.

I already put my braided my hair and put it up. I also already slipped into the blue blouse Liz let me borrow. I've been reading for the last hour or so.

I love to read.

I read all different types of books.

This recent one is about Panem and its history. Is it propaganda? Probably but a book is a book.

That's my escape, I can read for hours and hours, whether it is the library, or to kids at the orphanage or in the forest with my friends or in a tree by myself.

"Wren put the book down and let's go." Shade, my older brother says as he walks into my room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say almost too innocently as I tuck the book behind me, so it is between my back and the wall.

He walks in and smiles as he sees me sitting against the wall and that he knows I have been reading.

"You know mom will throw a fit if we don't hurry, plus didn't you want to meet the twins before the reaping?" Shade says.

"I'm coming, and they have names you know, Lola and Liz, the best twins in all of Panem," I say as I use my hands to push myself off the floor.

"Yeah yeah, chill out on the propaganda books while you're at it, you sound worse than the weird dressed man every year at the reaping," Shade says as he pushes me out the door.

I laugh as he pushes me. Shade always knows how to make me laugh no matter what.

I run downstairs while my mom is splitting the porridge between the three of us. There used to be four, but my mom doesn't acknowledge it.

My father ran off to be a peacekeeper when I was about five years old, I miss him, but Shade says he hates them.

He is somewhere in district 4 now I think.

I start to get upset thinking about it, so I just hurry and eat my food, it smells like a bad trip to the bathroom and it doesn't taste much better, but I know she worked hard on it. She has to work a lot for us kids, but she makes sure we are fed, and I am very grateful for it.

"Bye mom, I promised Liz and Lola I'll walk with them," I say as I kiss her on the forehead.

"Ok, Wren but don't be late and tell your boyfriend Cal I said hi," She says as she smirks at me.

"Mom that's gross, you know I see him as a brother, that's like me saying like Shade" I said.

"Hmmmm, if you saw the way he looks at you, you'd think otherwise. She says as she waves bye.

"Whatever you say, mother, I love you!" I say as I walk out the door.

 **Aspen Evergreen D7M 16**

The sky this early in the morning is beautiful. I'm sure that I have the best view in the whole district.

No one is crazy enough to go as high as I do but I don't mind it. It suits me anyway.

People talk about me, no one thinks I know but I know.

I have had this perception of me as a crazy person since the day I was born. Apparently, my mother was not all there.

Everyone in the district would ignore her and keep their distance. My grandmother said she didn't take me being born very well.

She couldn't handle me crying so she would just sit in her room, away from me just rocking and rocking and mumbling to herself. Then one day she was gone.

That's ok though, my grandma is all I need.

I jump from one tree to another a lot. The voice says I will fall but they usually shut up if I keep moving.

The voice says a lot of things and makes weird noises, but I don't listen often.

I keep jumping from tree to tree enjoying the smells of fresh air and wilderness because I know I only have a couple of hours before I have to go to the reaping.

I start to climb down until I see it.

It's a red bird I've never seen before, that is saying something because I have seen a lot of birds being this high up all the time.

I make my way over to it and I see the nest. I have to climb higher and higher, but I don't mind. I climb and leap with the air flowing through my hair, good things my arms are long enough for this, and I finally reach it.

Five beautiful red baby birds are in the nest and I just stare at them envying their elegance. At that moment I hear a terrible and a very familiar scream.

I lose my balance and next thing I know I'm falling.

Hitting branch after branch as I feel these scrapes going up my legs, I reach my arms out and I catch a branch finally.

I fell at least thirty feet.

I regain a sense of my surroundings and I climb the rest of the way down.

When I reach the forest floor I can't help but to laugh. This man who witnessed my fall just looks at me and kinda steps back when I don't stop laughing.

I can't help it though.

The voice tried to get me this time, but its ok, like usually I always get the last laugh.

 **Wren Oakfield**

Liz and Lola answer the door when I knock, these two are those twins that do everything together, I don't mind though, that just means I get two best friends.

I have known them since I was a kid, they are the only people I really talk to besides Cal, I'm too quiet to branch off to other people but they are all I need.

They yell something to their parents as they walk out the door.

"You wanna get Cal while we're at it? He might be able to protect you today." Lola says teasingly as we walk.

"Whatever, that's what I have Shade for". I say defensively.

"After the reaping, we will leave you two alone, if you know what I mean," Liz says as she giggles with Lola.

"Ok after the reaping you two are getting shunned," I say as we check in.

They both just giggle as we walk to the 17-year old's section. As soon as everyone gets settled in this man with a green suit and green hair shows us a video. At least he embraces being district seven's escort.

I stand next to Liz and I hear the man say, "Wren Oakfield". I would've missed it if it wasn't followed by Liz and Lola screaming and crying.

I look at them and look around.

I start to tear up, but I am determined to keep it together.

I detach myself from their arms and walk to the stage I see Shade trying to get past the peacekeepers, but he won't get through, this is my problem now.

I must face it head-on.

 **Aspen Evergreen**

My grandma was just rocking in her chair when I left to go the reaping.

I thought attendance was mandatory, but the peacekeepers seem to stay away from our place unless absolutely necessary.

I guess that is one of the benefits of being crazy.

Anyways I just walk to the reaping and get checked in, most people keep their distance from me, but I don't mind, I like doing my own thing.

I make my way to the 16-year old section and the weird looking man says the female tribute name. "Wren Oakfield".

I hear a scream, similar to the one the voice made earlier.

This cute slender girl starts to walk to the stage keeping together surprisingly well despite hearing a guy behind her threating a peacekeeper.

The voice starts saying something, but I shake my head and it stops.

The guy on stage says, "now for the boys" The voice says "Aspen Evergreen" all the boys in my section look at me.

Can they hear the voice too?

No, it wasn't the voice, it was the man up front.

Shit, I'm frozen until the voice says "Run."

I listen to it and I make a break for it, the peacekeepers are surprised, we haven't had a runner in some time.

My heart is racing, and I get past the first line then I feel arms grab me on both sides and I start kicking

The voice is saying fight, so I keep fighting and scratching and kicking until I hear

Stop

Stop

Stop

Stop

Stop

I listen to the voice and I do stop.

The drag me up to the stage and Wren looks at me with wide terrified eyes.

She must think I'm crazy, everyone watching must think I'm crazy.

Oh, I'll show them crazy

I'll show them all how crazy I can really be.

 **Ok all, let me know what you all think of these two! I also decided I will do a small sponsor system that will be a chapter or on my profile in a bit! Also, final 8 interviews will be a thing unless you all shoot the idea down. We shall see. This was a fun chapter to write and the next reaping will be in the works very shortly. We still have three tributes left so spread the word and Submit! Thanks for all the reviews it means the world to me and it helps me write better. Thanks all!**


	6. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 reapings**

 **Marigold Caden D9F 13**

I can feel the wind blowing through my hair, my feet running as fast as I can.

Which is pretty fast. I don't like to brag or anything, but I can tell, I am whenever the wheat is getting blown back and I can feel the dirt getting kicked up behind me.

Running is my escape. I can run for hours. My brother, sheer, can't keep up with me so he doesn't run with me much anymore. I usually run by myself. No one can call me weird or call me names out here.

I usually don't mind the name calling but sometimes it can be hurtful.

My parents always use to tell me how I didn't start talking until I was four, I don't know why I just didn't.

So here I am, at 13 years old and I am "Too quiet" and me looking so much younger than my age doesn't help my case but it is what it is.

I like being quiet though, it gets people not to talk to me and then I can think clearly. Sheer says I need friends, but I don't like opening up to people. It's just easier if I don't. I don't think I am mean or anything, people just usually give me a chance which stinks.

Anyways I hear my father yell from inside the house to come in and get cleaned up before the reaping. My parents and Sheer are the only people I really talk to, so I try not to upset them, they are my family after all and I love them.

So, I oblige and head inside to our house. It's a lot bigger than most houses here in nine but that's because we own a wheat farm, so we eat what we grow. I get to the bathroom and start sponging myself down. I get the dirt off my legs and off my face, when I rinse my face, I make so people can see my freckles.

After I get cleaned off I hurry and get this cute little brown dress on and I try to sneak to my room whenever sheer says "Hey Marigold?"

"Yes Sheer," I say snappier then I intended.

"after the reaping can you help me with my homework?" he says kind of too innocently.

I smile and say "Yeah, but you're 17, you shouldn't be having your 13-year-old sister do your homework anymore,"

"It's not my fault you got the good genes," He says as he walks downstairs.

I follow him, chuckling at his comment. I am smarter than most kids my age, but I guess that's a positive to only running and doing homework all my life. When we get downstairs, I grab a piece of bread and bite into it. It's very chewy but I am used to it by now. As I am chewing on the dull piece of bread I sigh.

Let's just get this day over with so I can do my homework in peace.

 **Mason Garnett D9M 17**

I have to be as quiet as I possibly can when I sneak out the window.

Her husband came home a little earlier than we expected so she pays me, and I leave very quietly.

I run/jog through fields and fields or grain till I reach the square. Whew. That was close. I count the coins as I walk through the square and towards my house. 12 coins, this should feed us for a week or so. It's just my father, mother, and I so it doesn't cost much to feed us.

My mother doesn't like what I do but it pays better than working in the fields.

It wasn't until I was 15, a year after I got kicked out of school for stealing, that I realized how profitable it was for keeping some of the older ladies around the district "Company". I know I am good looking so why not use it to my advantage right?

My friends say its bullshit. They're jealous that I have a faint six pack, its more from not eating but I don't tell people that and being about 6 feet tall and blonde hair. I am easily one of the hottest men in all of nine, I am gonna be rich once I hit 18 and become public with my "Services".

Zander,my best friend, sees me walking and runs up to me "Hey Mason, how much did you get out of her this time?"

"Only 12 but that's ok, I got another "appointment" after the reaping so I'll be fine," I say as fist bump Zander.

"Man, you're just lucky," Zander says

"Yeah with all these natural advantages it's nice," I say cockily.

"Whatever Mason, I'll see you at the reaping," Zander says as he walks away.

I start jogging to my place and as I am running through the square I see a few of my clients. I flash them winks and my smile at them, my dimples are showing when I do this, and they love it, I know what I am doing.

I am almost at my house/shack that I like to call it and I see my neighbour, Milly, she is a year younger than me. "Hey, beautiful," I say to her while smiling.

"You know your charm doesn't work on me, right?" She smiles while she moves her hair out her face.

She is visibly blushing. She has me on the friend level, but I know its only a matter of time.

"It doesn't? That's too bad, how about you give me a chance to try" I say as I take a step closer

she stands up straight now and swallows. "Maybe next time pretty boy," She says as she turns to head to her place.

"I can't wait," I say as I run past her I can feel her eyes on me and I love it.

I run to the door and I know I am about to be late for the reaping. I make sure my hair is fixed. As I walk in the door, I see my face in the mirror.

Damn, I look good.

 **Marigold Caden**

Sheer walks me past check-in and all the way to my section where he leaves me with the other 13-year-old girls.

"Thank you" I mouth to him as he walks away. He nods and goes to take his place with the other 17-year-old boys.

I don't mind the atmosphere of the reaping honestly. Its quiet except for one person talking, which is this funny looking man, and it all goes smoothly. Sometimes, last year we had a 12-year-old boy who screamed when he got reaped, that was scary but other than that it's usually quiet and kinda sad.

We watch this video and then the man says, "Ladies first". He prances to the giant bowl and starts ruffling around and he is taking an obnoxiously long time which I can't help to laugh at.

I stop laughing when he finally pulls a name, he unrolls it and says "Marigold Caden!"

I don't know how but I start walking, I don't want to die but tributes who cry don't last long. I look at the man on the stage and I walk up to him. I am terrified and I wanna run but I don't.

I am going to be doing plenty of running in a week.

Running like my life depended on it.

Literally.

 **Mason Garnett**

I am next to Zander at the reaping. We are just joking around before it starts. I'm telling him about my encounter with Milly and how one day I will marry that woman, she just doesn't know it yet.

This funny looking dude comes on stage and he starts making a whole ordeal out of the reaping. He makes district 9 look like the crazy district and I can't help to chuckle.

After the video, the same one I've seen for all of my life, he goes and reaps the girl.

He yells "Marigold Caden!" and I see this girl walk out of the 13-year-olds section. Huh, she looks like she is 10 but she is keeping together so props to her. I hear sniffling and sobbing next to me in the 17-year-old section. I look over and I don't recognize the guy but I presume that's her brother. Poor kid, I hope she goes quick.

I am caught up in the crying when I hear the name "Mason Garnett!".

That's me. Shit. I suddenly realize that I am on camera now. This is what I live for. I smile and brush my hair back with my hand. If I am going through this crap then I am going to use all the advantages I can get.

I wink at the man on stage as I walk and he giggles.

Yeah, the capitol is going to be my playground.

 **Ok these two were fun to write! Let me know what you think of these two! There will be a sponsor system up fairly shortly, I am working out some of the minor issues then it will be on my profile so keep an eye out for that! Next district will probably be 11 mainly because they are the only other district with both tributes submitted. Keep in mind you can submit 3 tributes and there is only 3 left so grab while you can! Thanks for all the support and dont forget to review to help me write better for all of you. until next time!**

 **P.S. I calmed down with my spacing on this chapter because I realize the spacing on the last chapter was kinda hard to follow XD. Thanks all again**


	7. District 11 reapings

**District 11 reaping**

 **Amira Fieldington D11F**

"Ok everyone, now we know what plants we can crunch and which ones we can have for lunch!" I say to the kids.

I love teaching the little ones. We all go in for a group hug and then I say "Ok thanks for coming to the early morning session! I'll see you all tomorrow!" I say this because I know, thankfully, they are not old enough for the reaping.

I walk with my best friend, Chrystal, back from the school towards our homes. We live right next to each other so it's convenient.

She and her family has really helped our family out, especially on that day.

We don't talk about that day, but we are always reminded of it because we always see him as we walk through the square. Today is no different. As Chrystal and I are walking through the square we see him just standing there sneering at us.

It was a hot day that day. Like a lot of days, it is in the summer. I was with my father in the fields. I wasn't working as much back then because I didn't need to. My father was in the orchid and we were picking apples for the district. There was this boy, Salm, he was 5 years old and he was an orphan. Orphanages are not the best around here in 11, they are underfunded and extremely malnourished. My father gave him one of the apples.

He knew he was supposed to, but he felt bad, so he did. The "Peacekeeper" saw him and instead of giving him a warning or anything, that bastard hit him.

He kept hitting and hitting my father. I tried to stop him, but I got hit in the face and all I could do is scream.

I don't talk much after that and that is mainly to be avoided and I am. I walk right past him and I continue walking till we reach our house. Thank goodness no one tries to talk to me on the way there. That's common though, I am unnoticeable.

I go inside, and I head to my room. I must get ready. I put on my green dress, my boots and put my greenhead band in for some extra flare. It's subtle but nice, like me.

I go to my parent's room and I see my mom almost ready, so she can walk me and my father lying in bed. He can't move much but he keeps my spirits up. "Hey sweet pea, you look beautiful," he says in a soft tone. I smile and walk over to him and kiss him on the forehead.

"You ready?" my mother says as she wraps her one arm around me.

I smile and say "Yes ma'am" she smiles at me and we wave goodbye to my father. He smiles as we walk out the door.

"do you ever think he will be able to walk again?" I say while trying not to make eye contact.

She looks at me with an obviously painful look "I sure hope so Amira, I sure hope so."

 **Uriah Winter 13 D11M**

"That was amazing Uriah!" Peppa, my little sister, said as she claps.

"Thank you Peppa, in a couple years I'll teach you to play the piano too!" I say as I get off the bench and get up.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and get ready for Luke so we can walk together!" I say as she walks towards my room.

I walk up the long flight of stairs. Our house is huge. I'm not bragging, it's just a fact. I am extremely lucky to live to one of the wealthiest family in all of 11. My father helps people around the district all the time though so it's not like we are one of those families that just watch people starve to death. My father is better than that.

He is the reason I want to go into politics. He is the reason I want to help people. I figured one of the best ways to do that is to become mayor so that's my goal.

I can already see the headlines now "Uriah Winter elected mayor of district 11!" that's the goal so that's why I try hard in school, get good grades in school and be the best person I possibly can be.

I get to my room and get cleaned up a little. I put my suit on and make sure its ironed. I know I have good odds of not being reaped but if I am going to be future mayor, I gotta make a good impression when I am in public.

I look in the mirror and I try to tame my afro to the best of my ability. Ugh. My mom says if I am going to become mayor I have to keep it trimmed but I like it. It matches my light brown skin well so ill keep it wild and untamed until the time comes.

I walk downstairs, and I am instantly hit with the smell of food. Meat and bread. My favorite. I walk into the kitchen and I see Peppa and my mom sitting at the table. My mom is reading the paper that the district puts out and Peppa is reading one of her books. For being only 11 she reads father just finished cooking and he puts the food in front of us.

"Hey, mom is it ok if I walk with Luke to the reaping," I say while biting into a crispy, buttery piece of bread. Dang, this is amazing.

"Yeah, can you take Peppa with you? We will be there shortly after." She says while turning a page.

"That's fine," I say as I get up and wipe my face.

"Come on Peppa, let's go get this over with this and then I'll start those piano lessons," I say with a smile.

She has a smile that lights up the world as she pops out of her chair.

I hope I get to make people that happy for the rest of my life.

 **Amira Fieldington**

I walk quietly with my mother through the square. She see's him checking people in. That damn "peacekeeper". She see's him and her fist tightens. She is gonna kill that man one day and I don't blame her.

My father and I need her, so she promises to not do anything drastic if I help keep her in check. So, I do to the best of my ability.

We walk through the other side of the check and she kisses me on the cheek goodbye.

"I'll see you after the reaping Amira" "Ok mother," I say as I smile and walk towards the seventeen-year-old sections.

I get next to Chrystal and we wait till a woman in a fluffy brown dress plays this video for us. After the video, she prances over to the bowl of names with all the girls eligible for reaping in the district. I've taken out tesserae, so I know the odds are not in my favor. She moves her hand around the bowl and she finally gets a slip of paper out.

She reads "Amira Fieldington!" I freeze for a second then I start to walk towards the stage.

I know Chrystal is reacting because I hear her, but I don't see her. I just keep my head down taking slow deep breaths.

I am telling myself in my head "Everything is ok, everything is fine".

I keep my head down until I reach the stage. I can do this.

I have to, I have to get back to my parents.

 **Uriah Winter**

I walk with Peppa and Luke, my best friend, to the reaping. He doesn't mind when I bring Peppa along with us which I usually do. She is my sister and I try to make her as happy as I can.

"I'll meet you in our section, I have to walk Peppa to my parents," I say to Luke as I walk towards my parents.

"Whatever you say, Mr Mayor," He says as he chuckles and walks away.

I walk her over towards my parents and drop Peppa off. I give her a hug and walk towards the thirteen-year-old section with Luke.

"When you become mayor can you get rid of these horrible games?" Luke says as this video plays that I remember from last year.

"I'll try my best until then we have to deal with it," I say just as the video is ending.

We stop talking. Everyone stops talking for the reapings. She yells out this girl from the seventeen-year-old section. I feel bad for her because she just walks up to the stage with her head down. I will get rid of these damn games one day.

I get caught up in my thoughts until I hear "Uriah Winter!" that's me.

What my name was in there twice out of thousands. This can't be happening. I can't die yet.

I try not to cry but tears are streaming down my face. I look at Peppa and my parents and I see Peppa crying with my parents.

I make my way to the stage and the girl looks at me with a kinda sad face. I don't want her to look at me like a wounded animal,

I can do this. I have to do this.

For the better of the district.

 **Ok, all thank you so much for the tad bit of a late delay. I am finishing up school so updates should be coming in bunches soon! I also have a sponsor system up like many of you requested so let me know what you all think of it please and what changes if any you'd like to see made to it! All the tributes are officially reserved or submitted so I wanna thank you all for submitting and for the continued support! Furthermore, let me know what you all think of these two tributes and district 2 should be up in the next couple of days! once again thanks to everyone and don't forget to review! Until next time**


	8. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 reaping**

 **Bellona Caccia Tzar (Bell) D2F 18**

It's beautiful. My handiwork is good and I'm proud. The marble is exquisite. We can't afford it that often but when we can I love getting my hands on it.

This sculpture is of the victor of the 45th games. The male from 2 won and is a legend for it. He was facing both district one tributes, and he managed to kill them both and in a way that showed the other districts that they should be afraid of district 2 for years to come.

I like to sculpt in my free time, that, and training of course. I am just passing time until the call comes to tell me that I have the go-ahead to volunteer this year. It's between my best friend Ali and I but I know I will get chosen. I love that girl, but I am the obvious choice and I beat her every time in a head to head fight.

There is only two left to be chosen for the boy spot. A guy names Tyr and my boyfriend Corbin.

I hope Corbin gets it because we work well together. We have of course talked about that possibility of us both going in before we started dating but we both decided this is the best way for district 2 to have another victor so it'll be worth it in the end. I'm thinking of the possibility of us both being chosen when my thoughts are interrupted.

"Bell, father said that he wants downstairs because the call should be coming soon!" Biason my little brother says as he walks into my room.

"I'm coming, let's go move move move," I say in a playful way as a scooch him out of the room.

We start walking towards the kitchen through our narrow hallway. We don't have the biggest house because we don't have much money. Most of the money goes to my training but as soon as I win we will have plenty and have a bigger house than this. I meet my parents in the kitchen while they are both waiting anxiously by the phone.

I hug my mother and I am about to ask her a question when the phone starts ringing. My mother hands me it and I answer.

"Porter?" I ask to see if the head of the academy is there.

"Yes, bell it's me" "We have all talked it over and we decided that we want you to be the volunteer for district 2 this year!" he says excitedly. My parents overhear him and they embrace each other tightly. I wrap one arm around my brother as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you, Porter, I guess the last 13 years of life was worth it huh?" I say as I smile.

"I guess they were, we will see you at the reaping," Porter says as he is about to hang up.

"Porter wait, who was chosen for the boys?" I ask hurriedly.

"Tyr was Bell, we just figure he gives us the best chance, sorry Bell." He says sincerely.

"Thanks, Porter. I'll see you later" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Did they pick Corbin?" My mother asks as he finally let's go of my Father.

"No, they chose Tyr," I say trying to sound to upset about it.

"It's for the best probably Bell, Trust me." My father says as I head for my room.

"Yeah I know, I have to get ready, ill see you guys at the reaping," I say as I close my door. I must not think about Corbin not getting chosen.

I put on my yellow dress that goes about to my knees. My friends say that I'm sexy, so I figure that I might as well use that to my advantage, right? I know looks can help you just as much as my skills, so I take advantage of it. I finish my outfit with black high heels. High heels are amazing. They look amazing and they're sharp. They will make for great weapons.

Tributes better watch out this year. Bell is about to take over these games.

These are going to be my games.

 **Tyr Zahnft Shah D2M 18**

"Bye Maripol, when I get back from the games we will finish the books off ok?" I tell the old lady who owns one of the only books stores in all of 2.

She smiles, and nods and I know what she means.

We have a good understanding of each other. We spend hours reading together when we have free time, so I get to know her well. I probably like her more than my actual parents.

My mom isn't bad it's just she puts up with my dad. There he is one of the wealthiest men in the whole district but, yet he wants me train for the games so when I win he can become richer. He doesn't say this but I'm not dumb. Why else would he risk his only kid so that I can train. I like keeping the peace, so I oblige and train.

It is not without cost though. I have sustained many injuries when I was younger because I didn't want to badly hurt the other trainee's. My nose has been broken, broken fingers and you can tell. Once I got the training down though it got a lot easier to avoid more injuries. I don't like but ill do it just to get it over with.

I leave the shop and walk through the square and I see her. My beautiful girlfriend Aria. I met her a couple of years back in the quarries and it was love at first sight.

Now I am just waiting to get through these damn games, so I can come back and marry her in peace.

"Hey gorgeous" I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh please, let's just go wait for this call and go from there" She says as she smiles and playfully pushes me along. I was going to try to marry her now but if I get chosen to volunteer I don't want to risk her being a widow at 17 years old. Its ok though, get through this then we can live together for the rest of our lives in peace.

We finally reach my house and we start to walk inside when my dad gives me a look.

"I know I'm late, Aria just needed to be here too," I say as I walk past him not bothering to let him respond. My mom is waiting by the phone but gets up to hug Aria and get Aria some water.

"Tyr, Porter should be calling soon" My father says in a bitter tone.

"I got that, I'm right here so I'll answer it," I say as I glare at him. Aria squeezes my arm and that's my cue to cool it a little bit. My father is about to say something else when the phone rings.

I answer as say "Hello Porter,".

"Hey Tyr, we will like to tell you that we chose you as the volunteer for the district this year!" He says a little too enthusiastically.

I sigh. "Thanks Porter, I won't let you guys down" I say in the happiest voice I can muster.

"Hey Porter, did you guys choose Bell?" I ask.

"Yeah, she is a no-brainer, "he says as he hangs up.

"They chose her, didn't they?" my father ask me.

"yes, they did. I am going to my room to talk to Aria, ill see you both later." I say as I grab Aria's hand and pull her towards my room.

As soon as I close my door I turn to her and see tears streaming down her face. I grab her and pull her to me as she buries her head in my chest.

"Shhhh, its ok, I'll come back, and we will get married," I tell her as her sobbing gets worse. I pull her chin up and get her eye to eye to me. "Everything's gonna be ok" I tell her. It will be. Ill go and win the games then we will get married and live happily. If I must break the peace to do so be it. I will kill to make it home.

I will kill all 23 of them to make it home to Aria.

I have to make it home to her.

 **Bellona Caccia Tzar (Bell)**

"I'm Sorry Ali you didn't get chosen," I say to her as we walk towards the square.

"It's ok Bell, you've been training longer than I have and you definitely deserve it." She says as she lightly punches me in the arm. I glad she's no mad at me. She's still my best friend so that's good.

We get past check out as we see the leaders from the academy I get the nod from them. I see porter and he smiles. I walk to the 18-year-old section as I look for Corbin on the other side on the male part.

As I lock eyes with him I mouth sorry. He shakes his head and gives me a nod which I know he means its ok. I get caught up in talking with him I almost miss the escort picking the girls name. I know it is time. I don't bother listening to the name.

As soon as I can I scream "I volunteer!" I see the escort and the other victors are pleased.

I know all eyes are on me and I make the most of it. I slowly but confidently walk up the stairs and meet eyes with Corbin and he gives me his nod of approval. I can do this. I will become the next victor. I'll pay my parents back for all the years of training.

They get the money, I get the crown.

 **Tyr Zahnft Shah**

I walk in silence with Aria to the square. I don't want to waste the time with her and we have always had this connection. Where we can just know what each other are thinking without saying a word. We check in and I walk her to the seventeen-year-old section and kiss her.

"I'll see you in a bit," I tell her as I head for my own section.

I stand next to Corbin and I see him looking at Bell. I see her glance at me and I just stare at her. I must go in with her, might as well let her know I am serious.

look away to avoid making her upset at me right away. I just focus on Aria and then I hear Bell scream "I volunteer!" then I know my time is soon.

I wait for the boy's name to be called, it's from the 12-year-old section and I wait for a second thinking If I should volunteer or not. Then I realize that I would be punished severely if I didn't so finally I yell "I volunteer!"

I walk to the stage and lock eyes with Bell. She looks so smug. I could kill her if I need to. I could kill them all.

I will kill them all.

 **Ok, first I want to thank everyone for the support and reviews. I wrote this chapter twice before this one but my laptop shut off so it was tough losing it twice. I finally found the motivation to write it once more so here it is! Thank you, everyone, for bearing with me and I apologize and the regular updates should be coming now after this. I will update the sponsorship points after awhile tonight. Once again don't forget to review to let me me know what you think of these two tributes and once again thank you all. I'll work extra hard to get the next chapter out to over compensate for my late update XD. Until next time!**


	9. District 3 reapings

**District 3 reaping**

 **Bugg Li 14 D3F**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ready or not here I come!" my best friend chip yells from the up stairs bedroom. We love playing hide and go seek. Its our favorite game to play since we are both are kinda awkward around other people. Also, he's my first crush so that's also a plus.I haven't told him yet; every time I think about I start giggling and it gets bad. Chip just laughs along with me, so it makes it ok.

"Bugg come out! You win again, we have to get ready for the reaping!" Chip says he walks downstairs in defeat. I come out from on top of the fridge,

"You need to get better at this, I win almost every time" I say as giggle. "Even with a bad eye".

He smiles at me and says, "You're just too good at this, ill get you soon, I guarantee that".

"We'll talk about on the way to the reaping". I say as I walk him to the door.

"Ok bye Bugg I'll see you in a bit. Ill bring you a cookie from the shop as a reaping day treat". He says as he gives me a side hug. I wave at him as he walks next door. Jeez I need to make a move.

As I go upstairs to get ready my mom comes out of her and asks me if I am ready yet. "Not yet ээж" that's mother in this language my mom taught me.

She says her parents taught her it. My dad used to talk to me in it until I was 13 when he left. My mom says he was worried about the quotas getting bumped up in 3 and he left.

I don't blame him the uppers in 3 wanted me to code a lot more in the last year since I am one of the best ones in my class. I dunno why I just learn things a little faster than others in class.

I lack in somethings though that's for sure. One is strength. I'm not very strong and I'm kinda oblivious sometimes. That's how I hurt my eye. There was an accident at school and I blinded myself in my left eye. One is blue the other is glossy. I don't let it hold me back though and It has become a part of me now.

Anyways I don't worry about my dad though. I'm almost positive that he is Panem with a nice life. It'll be very soon when he comes back and gets my mom and I and bring us with him. My mom gets upset when I think like that, but I know he'll return. He must.

After I get ready in my outfit for the reaping. I look at my battery collection with pride as I put my shoes on. I know it's kind of weird, but this is my own thing and it doesn't require me to explain it to anyone.

I leave my room and meet my mom in the living room. "Aww my little mouse, you look beautiful" My mom tells me as she squeezes my cheeks. She calls me that because my pointyish nose and somewhat small frame. I've gotten taller so I'm growing out of the name, but she loves it, so I allow it.

"Come on mom" I say as I smile. "Chip is going to walk with us on the way there". I say. My face turns red as I say that and giggle. My mom gives me a smirk and she just nods. She knows about my crush, but she keeps quiet.

I'm grateful for that because he doesn't need anymore hints then what I already give him because I never know what to say.

 **Pascal Clarence 15 D3M**

This clock is one of the harder things I've taken apart, but I got it. I took all the pieces together and made it into this device that when I press the what once the snooze button, it opens and brings out this little button from on my shirts. Once I hit the button again it closes.

I'm proud of this one. I do this a lot. I take things apart and try to turn them into different contraptions. What I love most messing with are wires. There are so many different things that I can do with wires it's amazing.

"Pascal! The bread is almost ready! Get ready and come down." My uncle yells at me from across our little apartment. "Ok, I'll be down in a few Sir!" I yell back.

I call him uncle, but he is basically my dad, but I can never bring myself to call him that. Him or my Aunt. My father was killed by peacekeepers when he insulted the capitol and my mother died from grief shortly after. I should be more upset about it but they both were killed before I turned 3 so I wasn't entirely close to them, but I still do get upset about it.

Anyways I start to get ready and my nerves start acting up. I hate the capitol for what they did to my parents and I hate these stupid games. I can't say that aloud of course but my family can tell. I always get nervous around this time and my family has been so kind to me and they always help me get to and from the reaping with ease despite my hyperventilating.

I put on my brown shirt and black pants on. I start to walk towards my door when I trip on the edge of my bed. I'm so clumsy it's a wonder how I survived for this long.

I come to the small living room to see my two cousins and my Aunt and Uncle. They slice me off a piece a bread and I munch on it.

" Thank you, ma'am," I tell my aunt and she smiles. I like to be polite because I owe them everything so despite them saying I don't have to call them ma'am and sir I still do.

It's made from the grain we receive from tesserae. I don't play this dumb lottery the capitol has set up, but I've taken from them once in my 3 years of eligibility simply because my family needs help and I'm not going to let them starve because of my fear.

I'd call more than a fear, it controls me.

I can't even walk with my best friend to the reaping because I just freeze. Mera understands though, she's been a great friend through all of this. I am just so grateful to everyone around me who supports me. It means the world to me.

 **Bugg Li**

Mom and I met chip at his house. His parents were still closing the bakery, so it was just us 3 who went together.

I saw these group of girls I hang out with at school as they walk by us. I don't really like them, but I hang out with them, so I won't seem like such of an outcast like I am. So, I obliged to deal with them and they pretend I am not so awkward when we talk.

I walk by them with Chip by my side and they giggle cause its pretty obvious for how I feel about him, but I play it off and avoid eye contact, so I won't get all awkward.

"Ok Bugg after this ill see you for the rematch you promised," He says as he walks towards the 14-year-old section, I go to the section myself.

People always seem to notice me since my eye is noticeable, but I ignore the stares for the most part.

I see the weird looking female escort go up front. She makes us watch the same video again we watched last year as we wait for the reaping. She picks the girls first of course and then I hear it.

"Bugg Li!" she yells. People turn and glance towards me. I realize it's me.

I have no words or reactions. I hunch over because I feel like I might get sick and I walk towards the stage thinking.

I have so much to do still. I can't go into the arena, I'm not supposed to.

Since my eye I already have a disadvantage, maybe people will overlook me? I'm terrified. I can't show it though.

All these different strategies go through my head as I stand there and wait. '

That's all I can do. Is wait.

 **Pascal Clarence**

I can't stop shaking. As my uncle and Aunt are walking with me closely as I can't stop thinking about if I get reaped and what I'll do. What if the capitol wipes out our whole family.

I try to calm myself down, so I don't make a scene before the reaping like last year, but I can't, I'm just breathing so hard. "In and out, in and out," I tell myself as I calm down by the time I check in.

I say bye to my uncle as he says "ill come to you afterwards" I nod and head towards the 15-year-old section. I'm just browsing everyone's face in my section when the video continues.

Everyone looks terrified or smug. Kids who have enough money to know they'll never be reaped and people who don't have the luxury. I'm caught in all my thoughts when I hear

"Bugg Li!" I recognize the name but can't put a face on it. Then I realize who she is when she walks towards the stage. She is the girl who lost her vision in one of her eyes. She is very smart but kind of awkward. I've seen her and never interacted with her before.

I start thinking that I want her to win when I hear "Pascal Clarence!" I want to faint.

The capitol is going to kill me. I start robotically walking to the stage, but I can't hold it in. On the way up to the stage, I start heavy breathing.

This is going to be a long process that will almost certainly end in my death.

 **Ok, everyone, I want to give you all a big thank you for bearing with me during this time. I had a lot going on with my laptop and just plain busy. Laptop is working now and I appreciate everyone who stuck around and still reviewing. I read every single review and it brings me so much happiness by reading them. Please once again like old times. Review and let me know what you think of these two. We are getting almost towards the train rides. Once again thank you all and until next time. P.S. Sponsor points will be updated tomorrow or the next day.**


	10. District 6 reapings

**District 6 reaping**

 **Barbara Peren D6F 16**

"Why do we have the reaping?" My younger sister Farah ask me as I'm pouring the bucket of water over her head to wash the soap out.

"I don't know Farah, it's just the way the world is I guess," I say as I sigh and dump another bucket of water over her.

"It took Kara's little sister away last year and she never came home, she was only 13". She says as she starts to step out of the small tub we have in our just as small house.

"I know and it's unfair, but everything will be ok this year I promise". "Go get ready and ill do the same and we will walk to the reaping with dad when he gets up, ok?" I tell her as she wraps a towel around herself.

"ok Barbara then after we can do something!" Farah says

"sure Farah" I smile as I walk away to get ready.

The sad truth is that the world is not ok. It's Bullshit that every year every district has to lose kids to a game that is pointless and barbaric. The games are dumb, and it seems like the whole world is out to get me since the day I was born. My mother died when she was having Farah and now my dad works constantly to try to afford to keep us alive. Our place is so small I finally got my own room when I convinced dad to share with Farah. I never have enough to eat. I know my dad is trying but it is just another way the world is trying to keep me down.

Lastly, I am all skinny because the lack of food growing up and I look like I am max 13 because of it. Everything just pisses me off. When I finally start to get over all the unluckiness in my life my best friends little sister is reaped at the age of 13 and killed not even a minute into the games by some crazy girl from 1.

Ugh.

My older brother Tripp says everything will get better and stop being so negative about everything. It's easy for him to say though, He has a nice place, he was a wife, he's 21 so he doesn't have to worry about the reaping and he has a nice paying job. Whatever though, once I turn 19 maybe I'll have a happier view of life until then I'll continue being a cynic.

I get caught up in being mad I don't even realize that we have to leave soon until Farah knocks on my door.

"Barbara come on, we can't be late!" She yells as she opens my door.

"I know, I know. We won't be late I'm almost ready." I say as I slip on my denim jacket over the white dress I am wearing. I try my best to not be mean to Farah because she isn't all there. For being 13 she still has the mindset of a child.

"Come on Farah, dad said he'll meet us there," I say as I nudge her out of my room.

"Barbra?" She says.

"Yes, Farah?" I say.

"If I am reaped will I die?" She says and when she does I feel like I've just been hit by a train.

"Of course not, it won't happen, and I don't want you thinking about that ok? Let's just go and get this over with".She nods as we walk out the door and I start to think. This damn district has scared my pure little sister and I am pissed.

It'll be best for the whole district if she doesn't get reaped because if she does there would be hell to pay.

I can bet them that.

 **Capricorn Makus D6M 14**

"Look Sagittarius! I finished it!" I say as I run into her room and hold the piece of paper to her face.

"Capricorn, did you stay up all night to finish that?" She says as she rubs her eyes and grabs the piece of paper. "Is this what I think it is?" She says as she looks more intently at it.

"Yes, it looks like the same sky as whenever we lost our parents, I looked at my telescope for hours for it." I say as I grab her hand and smile. "it makes me feel closer to them, I'm sorry." I say while looking down.

"No Capricorn, I appreciate it." She says as she smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Hey, go get ready and we will go to the reaping together." She says as she sits up in bed.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit," I say as I place the paper on her bed and head for my room. As I get to my room and start to get ready I can't stop thinking about my parents.

They were killed in an illness that swept the district when I was 3. Sagittarius parents were killed in the same illness and our grandparents took us in. I know she is my cousin, but I see her as a sister and my best friend. We do everything together.

Every year since my grandfather bought me a telescope I have always mapped out the night skies around this time of year, but this is the first time the night sky has been the same from when they died and on the day before the reaping.

Astrology isn't a thing for me just this time of year, it takes up most of my life. Our grandparents were so much into it they named their kids for the time of year they were born and hence why my name is Capricorn and My cousins Sagittarius. I love it because it makes me feel close to my family and it's just how we cope with the world. I Love it.

Anyways I must hurry to get ready, so I can eat before the reaping, so I run to my closet and grab my navy-blue shirt and black shorts and run to the cracked mirror in the corner of my room to fix my hair. Its dirty blond-haired person and as messy as ever, I stop and look. It's weird that I have blonde hair and green eyes considering I look quite different than everyone else from my district, but my grandpa says it makes me unique, so I go along with it.

I open my room door and I see Sagittarius leave her room at the same time as me and we smile because we always joke that we are the same person sometimes. I smile as I race her to the kitchen. "I win again, Maybe next year," I say as I sit down at the table.

"I let you win." She says as she giggles. I know she's kidding but I still humor her.

I grab some cheese and bite into it. I think about the reaping and my parents and finally, I stop.

Ugh, let's do this thing.

 **Barbara Peren**

Farah and I walk to the reaping with just us two. Kara wanted to walk with her family after what happened last year, and I don't blame her that's why I walk a little closer to Farah this year, I couldn't imagine not walking with her and she gets reaped, so I make sure I walk real close.

Knowing my luck, she will get reaped and id has to do something dumb and volunteer for her. That would be one last "screw you Barbra" The world would give me. I get distracted by my thoughts at check-in. I help Farah to her section since she gets a little nervous with it.

"Ok, Farah Ill come get you after the reaping ok?" I tell her as I kiss her forehead. She nods, and I see Kara in the 16-year-old section and I walk by her.

She just keeps looking down and I feel bad for her. I grab her hand to comfort her as the video plays. The man who is our escort seems a little irritated from being with district 6 again so he goes quickly to pull from the girls.

So quick I don't have time to worry when he says "Barbara Peren!"

That's me. Of course, I've been reaped, and I'm pissed. I hug Kara and I start cussing and stomping up to the stage.

This is crap and if they are going to kill me they can hear me swear.

The escort looks distraught. Good, because there is going to be hell to pay.

 **Capricorn Makus**

Sagittarius and I don't really talk much on the way to the reaping. We both know that it's a possibility, but we don't really acknowledge it because if we don't embrace it than we won't worry. Of course, I know it's possible and I'm not oblivious to it. It's just an unspoken rule between us two.

We walk through check-in together as they prick our finger Sagittarius starts to tear up and after check in a walk her to her section and make sure she is ok.

"hey you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to the prick I still." She says shyly.

"Hey, its ok, it hurts me too. Hey, we will look at the sky more after the reaping ok?" I say as I start walking away. She smiles and nods.  
I go to my section and wait patiently through the video and the girl reaping. I breathe out the girl isn't Sagittarius. I was still distracted when I heard curse words being yelled from the stage.

It's the girl. She came from the 16-year-old section and she seems very mad.

The male escort wants to get her off stage as soon as possible so he hurries to the boy's bowl and pulls a name and yells "Capricorn Makus!".

I slowly and robotically walk away from my section and walk to the stage. It really hasn't hit me yet because I'm not freaking out yet. Trust me I will and when I do I'm not sure I will recover. I

know I must but I'm not sure.

 **Ok, everyone. We are almost done with the reapings! only 4 more to go. I am going to D8 next since I am giving the person who reserved the D1F a little more time so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for everyone whos been with me since the beginning. It means a lot to me and it's much appreciated! :Let me know what you think of these two tributes and as usual the sponsor points are updated! Don't forget to review. Until next time.**

 **P.S. I fixed the formatting of the last chapter since it was weird.**


	11. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Reaping**

 **Leah Velvet D8F 12**

"Leah are you in there?" I hear Alex yell from the hallway. I turn off the flashlight that I was using to read my book under the covers.

I take the cover off and I yell "Yeah I'm in here!" I yell at him.

He walks into my room and smiles. "Hey Leah, you want to walk to the reaping together? I'll give you time to get ready." He says. He is just standing there, I can tell he looks a little nervous, but I don't point it out to avoid awkwardness.

"Yeah, we can! If you give me time and no whining" I say as I start to push him out the door.

"Me? Whining? I don't know what you're talking about!" he says as he turns to face the door.

"Sureeeeee," I say as I giggle and shut the door. Now I have to get ready. This is one of the parts that I do not like. I'm not the biggest fan of the reaping but it is part of life, so I deal with it. It's the only thing I really have to worry about now throughout the year since I spend most my time in my bed reading or playing with Alex. He's the same age as me and since my parents are always at work I have a lot of free time.

I feel bad that my parents have to work a lot, but it was their choice not to make me work anymore because of what happened when I was 7 or 8 I think. I was in one of the factories and I was finishing this white peacekeeper outfit, since us in 8 make most of the clothes the capitol uses, and I hear this terrible, terrible scream and I turn to pinpoint the source of the scream and I see this woman. A very young women and she is getting pulled off the ground and up by her hair but the machine. Thank goodness someone was quick and the used a knife to cut her down and she was ok but that was probably my last straw and I freaked out.

I told my parents that I'm ok to go back but they won't let me insist that I'll be safer at home.

So, I stay at home, read, and play with Alex. I don't have much of a social life besides Alex because I don't work anymore so I'm just quiet and, in my shell, constantly.

Its weird though because I'm not in my shell with Alex. It's something about him that gets me out of it and makes me laugh. I think it's because we are best friends so I'm more comfortable with him. I'm not sure but whatever it is it's nice.

Anyways I go to my closet and find this dress my mother left for me. This absolutely stunning beige dress with red flowers on it. I guess for my first reaping my mother wants me to look desirable and you can tell its handmade.

I know it's possible ill get reaped since I did take out tesserae to help my parents out so they both could home a few hours of the day. So, this dress would make me look like I'm 12 instead of 8 since I am short and I'm very skinny.

Anyways I hope I won't get reaped and live my life in peace. Who knows I might get married one day and have kids.

If live that long. I hope so.

 **Woolworth Saint-Cloud D8M 15**

"What did you just say to me? I ask a kid who's 17.

"I said your family and you are a bunch of rich punks and who deserve the worst," A kid named Bradley said as he pushes me. I know I shouldn't let my temper get the worst of me, but it does this time. I take a swing and hit him right in the jaw.

He falls and glares at me. "I'm not taking your crap today, I got other stuff to do. I just spit on him and I walk away. I guess all those boxing lessons paid off.

Ugh, this is what I get for being a Saint-Cloud.

We own a couple of the factories here in 8 and apparently the management isn't the nicest around with the poor conditions, so I get it taken out on me when I try to be the best I can be. I feed the poor. I try my best to work in the factories and donate the money to the others, but I guess it can't over shadow how bad my parents are to their workers. Its ok I can defend myself. I don't tell anyone what I do so everyone thinks I am just a spoiled little brat with a bad temper.

That's ok though I deal with it. I hurry home, so I can get washed up and ready in time for the reaping and I am met at the front door by my best friend Quilt. She is technically a maid, but we've grown close and we are best friends.

"Oh my god, what happened to your hands?!" She says and as she says this, and I look down and my knuckles have blood on them.

"don't worry it's not mine, I didn't realize he bled so much" I say as I wipe my hands on my shirt. "

Stop that, come on

come get washed up," She says as she takes me by the hand and leads me to the kitchen. She smiles and starts washing the blood off my hands.

"You gotta stop hitting people when the are being mean to you, it makes it worse," She says as she sighs.

"Well the pick on me for my crazy hair enough already, it'll get worse if I don't do something about it". I say as I look down kinda ashamed because I know she is right.

She kisses me on the cheek and says, "Its ok, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself just be careful, now go get ready before your parents see us together." She says as she walks towards the quarters. We've been a couple in secret for 4 months now. I think I love her. I think I now what love is? I'm not sure but I really like her, but my parents would fire her if they knew we were together so for now, it is a secret.

Anyways I go up and get ready and I try to fix my hair, but my fiery red hair is still out of control. It matches well with my freckles and my big ears. First, I get teased for my looks then for my family.

It'll be ok, though everything is always ok.

 **Leah Velvet**

I meet Alex outside for we can walk to the reaping together. "Hey, Leah after the reaping my family invited you over for dinner if you want? So, you don't have to eat dinner alone again." He says.

He instantly looks like he felt bad about saying that, but I know he meant that in the nicest way possible, so I just smile and say, "Of course I would love to" We walk the rest of the way to the reaping in silence.

We both check in back to back and I tell him ill see him right after, so we can play. I walk to the 12-year-old section and stand with all the other girls who look terrified to be at their first reaping like I am.

I wait patiently and kinda nervously while the women where this ridiculous outfit plays this video. It looks bigger now that I am standing in the roped off sections instead of the crowd. She prances pretty elegantly over towards the bowl and pulls a slip. I hold my breath as she reads the name. "Leah Velvet!" next thing I know I am being pulled off the ground.

Did I faint?

Turns out I did. I start thinking about what the capitol is thinking of the scared little twelve-year-old who fainted. I start to think that this is not a great start.

This is going to be a long adventure.

This may even be my last.

 **Woolworth Saint-Cloud**

"Bye guys I'll see you after the reaping!" I yell at my parents as I walk out the door and walk towards the reaping with Quilt. We hold hands on the way to the reaping and we get glares. We get glares from the wealthier families and the not so wealthy families, but we don't care.

I'm doing it to calm down Quilt a little bit because she has taken out Tesserae even though I tried to convince her not to and she's nervous about the reaping. I walk her all the way through check-in and drop her off at the 15-year-old section. "Everything is going to be ok, ill see you in a bit," I tell Quilt as I walk towards my own section.

I don't bother paying attention the dumb video and just brace myself when the silly looking escort pulls the girl name. hoping it isn't Quilt she yells "Leah Velvet!"

I sigh in relief then I hear gasps and I see the peacekeepers carrying a girl she looks like she's 9 but she must be Leah. She finally comes to and she looks groggy. I'm stuck there feeling bad for her when I hear the boy's name being called

"Woolworth Saint-Cloud!"

Holy S*** that's me.

I want to go on a rampage but then I realize. I have to be calm. Sponsors could be watching. I have to start preparing if I want to come home.

I'm going to come home.

 **Only three more reapings to go! A big thank you for everyone who has been keeping up with my story! Let me know what you all think of these two from 8! Next chapter should be shortly! As always don't forget to review! thank you all for all the support! Until next time.**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Reaping**

 **Bones D10F 12**

When the cow falls it screams this interesting noise I never heard before. Huh, that was a new scream, but It doesn't bother me. This food will last for at least a couple of days.

I take my nifty dirfty knife that I crafted from the rib of a sheep and I cut off the head of the cow. I put the head in my sack, so I can make a new hat from its skull, the old one is wearing down a little. I take my knife and run it down the stomach of the cow, so I get the meat I want to out of it. There are certain things that you can't eat out the cow that'll make you sick. Trust me I speak from experience.

Anyways I rub the blood from the cow on my clothes and make sure everything is in my bag situated before I head back home. OOOOH, one of these legs on the cow would be perfect for my ritual tonight. I need a new spear and ill make the fire big, so I can show it off to my friends.

The farmer is coming out of his house, so I pack up my things and start heading home. I know he doesn't like company so ill let him be.

I start the trek home with my goodies in my bad and after walking through fields and fields until I reach home. It's not much but its home. I see the wagon with one wheel leaning on its side. Over there in the ground are my parents. When I was younger we were riding in a wagon and crashed, and they fell asleep. I made a bed for them in the dirt and put them in it, so they can sleep in peace. They should be waking up any day now. Its ok though, I have my friends to keep me occupied.

My three friends run up to me as I come up to the main bed I set up and all start jumping on me. They're so small and cute I just lay down and enjoy it. I gotta be careful though. Rats are easy to smoosh, so I don't roll around anymore since our friend count went from 4 to 3.

'"come on guys I gotta get this hat done" I say as I brush them all off me.

I take the meat of my choosing out my bag and I start a fire. I let the meat cook because raw meat is not good meat. Then I start on my new hat. I'm so excited I can't contain it.

I first take out the eyeballs and give them to my friends. That's their favorite part.

Then I slowly peel off the skin and make sure all tissue and any type of meat is gone. Aka I wanna make sure its all bone. I go to my well I use near my home and wash off the blood. It doesn't bother me its just it starts to smell weird after a while. Then my masterpiece is done!

I take my old hat off and set it next to my other ones while I put my new one on.

Just then I hear some loud noise above. I look up to see this flying thing going towards the square.

"What the heck is that blood?" I ask my right-hand rat. I call him that because he always gets on my right shoulder when I go on adventures. He just looks into the direction of the town. I usually don't follow the ship thingy's, but I have nothing better to do since I'm done with my new hat already. Oh well, might as well.

Huh. I wonder what these things in the skies will bring me.

 **Haylo Molto Ranons D10M 12**

"Ok Haylo go check on the sheep with Skip and then come get ready," My dad says he gives me a stick we use to protect the sheep.

"Ok father, I'll be back soon," I say as I give him a peck on his cheek. I start the long walk from our little house the pen where we keep sheep at with Skip right behind me.

Skip is our family dog and my best friend. I was 5 when we got him, and I grew up learning to protect the sheep from wild dogs with Skip. We've been through quite a bit of bite marks together but it's perfect because we learn and bleed together. Now we are the best team and we take most of the shifts together. Our family isn't very wealthy, so our sheep are the only source of income we have.

My sister, who is 15, goes to school and takes tesserae. So, does my older brother but he's engaged and he's 18 so it's his last year. In return for them going to school and taking tesserae, I stay home most of the time and watch the sheep while my mother and father do other odd jobs around the district to keep our family afloat.

I finally get to the pen and we see a wild dog trying to get in the pen. "Hey!" I scream as I run towards the dog and hit it away with my stick. I'm not the strongest so my hit doesn't do much and as soon as Skip starts barking it runs away quickly.

Stupid dogs, we have wild dogs all around the district and they're dangerous too.

People keep on losing whole cows on their farms and the dogs leave the corpses with no head and basically completed gutted. Thank goodness I haven't run into those types of dogs or I'd be a goner. After I check to see if all the sheep are still ok I feed them and I hurry back home so I can get ready in time for the reaping.

I try not to worry about the reaping too much. I worry for my siblings, but my name is in there once, so I just try to stay positive for the sake of my family. I'm the happy one and I keep everyone's spirit up through a hard time. I have to or else we'd all slip into sadness.

I finally get home and I go to the bathroom to wash up and get ready. My mother left my clothes in there for me. I wash my face and after all the dirt and sweat is off my face I look presentable. My blue eyes don't really coordinate with my tan skin, but I like it. I have to stand on my tiptoes to see myself in the tiny mirror in our bathroom since I am max 4'10. I smile in the mirror and both of my dimples show.

" Haylo come on!" My father says as he knocks on the door.

"Ok, I'm coming," I say as I slip the shoes on that are very worn down. I can even see my toes sticking out of the left one. Then again, my whole outfit is hand-me-downs.

My pants would be at my feet if it wasn't for the belt keeping them up. They'll do for now.

 **Bones**

Blood and I start walking into this town place and people start staring at me. "What have you never seen a hat before," I ask this man as he continues to start at me. I just walk past him because he won't stop and soon I see a huge horde of people walking through these lines.

"what is this blood?" I ask him, and he doesn't respond. Huh, he doesn't know either.

I walk to the front of the line and I ask the lady in the white whats going on and she just asks for my hand. It pinches my finger and she says "Next!"

I just walk by her and go towards girls who look around my age. I get to this roped off section and the girls are just staring and walking away from me. I never seen them before. I don't pay attention to them because I am caught up in this man clicking a button and something comes up. Its like real life but on this white screen.

Then I see it, this thing on the screen says I can win money and food for life by participating in something called the "Hunger Games". I can win food for life? This sounds like a done deal and I'm curious how I can get this.

I hear a man yell at the name "Iris Colhear!" And this girl who looks about 17 starts to walk towards him. He asks for volunteers and I figure this is how I win the food.

"I volunteer!" I yell, and I walk towards the stage. The man looks scared and every single pair of eyes are on me at once. I walk up front with Blood on my shoulders and the man looks terrified.

Suckers, I just won free food for life.

 **Haylo Molto Ranons**

I say bye to Skip as I walk towards the square for the reaping. I walk with my sister, Mary, since my brother is walking with his fiancee. Mary looks worried and I feel bad since her name is in there more times than a normal 15-year-old.

"Mary, maybe after the reaping we can go together to take Skip on his run tonight.

She smiles and says "Thanks Haylo, I would love to."

I'm not sure if she wants to or she likes thinking about a distraction. Either way, she looks content so I'm happy. We are past check in and she drops me off at the 12-year-old section. I wait past the video while I am kinda daydreaming during the girl reaping until I hear a girl from the 12-year-old section yell "I volunteer!"

What the heck? She just volunteered.

I'm even more shocked by her appearance. It looks like she's wearing clothes made of cow skin sewn together and a skull from and animal as a hat.

The escort asks her name and she says "Bones "Pretty cheerfully.

He looks puzzled, but he just scurries over and pulls the boy's name and I'm hoping its not my brother when he yells "Haylo Molto Ranons!"

I'm kinda frozen for a second and I just start walking up to the stage and I see Mary trying to get past peacekeepers and screaming but she's not successful. She's just crying at this point and I look back and I see my parents crying. I've never seen my father cry up until now, but I can't cry. I'm the happy one, I don't make people cry so I hold it together all the way up to the stage.

The escort asks for any volunteers and I find my brother in the 18-year-old section and he hesitates for a second, but he doesn't volunteer. Looks like I am going into the games.

I can tell from the one slip inside of the thousands of other slips. The odds are already not in my favor.

 **Ok, that was definitely an interesting chapter to write. Nonetheless here it is! only two more reapings to go! Thank you to everyone who has been with me and been following the story and to those newcomers welcome! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of these two. Remeber reviewing also gets you sponsorship points that can be the difference maker in the games for your favorite tributes. Also, I do read each and every review and it means the world to me. Thank you all and expect the next reaping in a couple of days! Until next time.**

 **P.S. you will learn more about Bones and her actual name a little later it was just a little tough to write her from a POV but it will come I promise. This really goes for all tributes if you feel like you don't learn enough about them in the reapings.**


	13. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 reaping**

 **Annie Gris D12F 15**

"Don't worry about it sweetie, this one is on us!" I say to the little girl leaving our sewing/clothing store." Her smile lights up the whole room as she smiles from ear to ear. She giggles and skips out the store happily. She wanted this cute little orange dress we were selling but she was a few dollars short, so I gave it to her.

Things have been rough here around twelve and our family has been fortunate to still be afloat so when I can help others I do.

"Annie Lock the doors and come upstairs and get ready!" My mom yells from upstairs. Our family lives in an apartment right above the store so I guess they kind of got a two in one deal. "Ok I'll be up in a second!" I yell back.

I head to the door to lock it when I hear a loud knock on the door right behind the curtains we use as a cover. "Hazel, you scared the crap out of me!" I say as I open the door for her. "You're just a wuss is all," She says as she playfully punches my shoulder.

Hazel and I are like two peas in a pod. We mess with each other all the time but its all fun and games. "Come on ill get ready with you and we can meet Matt and walk to the reaping together," She says as she starts shoving me towards the stairs leading to our apartment. "Fine but no jokes while my parents are here," I say as I shove her back a little. It's usually not a problem when Hazel comes over, so I don't bother asking my parents if its ok for her come in.

We go past our living room and head for my room. When we get to my room I got my closet and the decision process begins! "So, should I go with the light blue dress or the light blue jumper?" I ask Hazel as I hold both them in front of me like I am displaying them.

"Depends, are you trying to look like your five? Because if you are I'd go with the pretty little dress" She says as she smiles.

"Ok, jumper it is," I say as I begin to slip it on. "You know you can always pick something out her to wear if you'd like," I say as I put on my brand-new flats. "Annie, I don't want to have to justify your horrendous style, plus I look amazing if I must say so myself," She says as she twirls to show off her outfit.

It's some jeans with cuts at the bottom of them, A blouse that's a little faded. She looks fine I just offer just to make sure she doesn't want something else to where. Its nothing against her I just feel bad sometimes. "That you do my dear, you look swell," I say in the fanciest accent I can muster.

She smiles and says, "Come on, we need to hurry if we want to make it on time!" "I'm coming, I'm coming," I say I make sure my blond hair is all tamed before we leave.

I hurry downstairs with Hazel on my tail, grab a piece of bread and give a piece to Hazel.

"Bye mom, bye dad! We'll see you after the reaping!" I yell as loud as possible to make sure they hear me.

"Bye honey be safe and be on time!" She yells. My parents have always been this understanding,

I am one lucky person.

 **Kolten Gray D12M 18**

It is beautiful, it has grace, beauty, creativity, uniqueness, and last of all it looks just like her. Magpie is going to love this. But I can't show her because she doesn't like me drawing her. Its ok though, Magpie is my best friend in the whole world.

I've been trying to win her over since the day I met her but with no avail. It's ok though I will one day though. She's not the only beauty in my life, she's just the beginning. Everything here in 12 is elegant or can become elegant with some work, I try my best not to see the ugly in things but the potential beauty.

I love drawing and painting and I'd consider myself an artist. It all started with my grandmother when I was younger. She'd use sticks to draw things in the dirt. Not stick figures or anything like that of course, only the most exquisite things like full houses or perfect replicas of the meadow or the skies that day. It was amazing, and she is the reason I see the world for the beauty instead of the latter.

I make sure I use something to somewhat cover my drawing since I did use charcoal dust, so it can be easily messed up. It's not the worst thing when this happens. If it gets messed up I can just do it again so I'm not sweating it.

I get up and start making may back to the seam. It's the poorer part of the district so of course, it's where I reside. I start making my way back and I see Magpie on the way since she lives a few houses down from me.

"Hey Magpie, when are you ready for the drawing session?" I say as I smile.

"Maybe one-day Kolten, maybe one day". she says

"After the reaping?" I ask her as I give her a hug.

"Maybeeeee," she says in a playful way. "Meet me out here and we will walk to the reaping together ok?" She says as she walks towards her front doors. I nod, and I start to make my way to my house.

I walk by a couple houses and I see all the other girls, I try not to stare at, but they are stunning. I don't like them like that, but I don't deny beauty when I see it.

No one calls me out on my starting but if they do I'd tell them I want them to model so I can draw them, I would love to draw someone all natural, but I'd get slapped if I asked so I keep it to myself for now.

I go up to my house and go straight to my room. I am almost out of this damn place hopefully.

My father doesn't support me being an artist, he says it's not what men do. He says men work in the mines and do other things to support their family, but I don't listen. I am an artist and I love what I am doing so we are not on the best of terms.

My mother is much help to either side because she just lets me get yelled at by him while just doing nothing. It is unfair. I just can't wait to venture out and really discover the real beauty of the world on my own. I don't care I use sticks that I carved for paintbrushes or that I don't every color that I want.

I will make the best of it, I have always made the best of it.

The world is my canvass and I am the artist.

 **Annie Gris**

"Come on Matt!" We say as Matt starts to run up to us.

"You two look nice today," He says as he gives us a shy little smile.

"Thanks, Matt, you don't look too bad yourself," I say in the sincerest way possible. Hazel keeps on insisting that Matt has this huge crush on me, but I'm convinced he is just being nice, even if he was I've been told I am oblivious to it so I dunno.

We walk from the seam to the square making small talk all the way until we have to check in. along the way I can tell Hazel is nervous since she has to take out tesserae. I try to keep her calm by not letting go of her hand the whole way there.

I've been lucky not to take tesserae out, but it doesn't mean I am not empathetic. We reach the 15-year-old section while we eagerly wait for the reaping to start. I watch the video the lady plays for us from the capitol and I slowly watch her walk over to the reaping bowl.

She takes awhile as she digs around for the slip of paper for like 10 seconds. She pulls out the name and reads it loudly "Annie Gris!".

I am shocked, my name was only in there once. It'll be ok, maybe I can go home? Or at least enjoy my time? I'm not sure but I try to keep the smile on my face as I walk towards the stage. Hazel was just frozen the whole time.

She'll be ok,

I'll be ok,

everything is going to be ok.

 **Kolten Gray**

I leave my house without saying a word to my parents. I just have to get through this last reaping and I am free to go at the end of the year.

I start walking towards Magpie and I see her waiting for me at the fence. Dang, she really is gorgeous. We start the walk towards the reaping and we try to avoid reaping talk, but it doesn't really work.

"So, do you think we'll be chosen since we have the best odds to be?" Magpie says as we walk towards check-in.

"I hope not, I have too many things I must explore first, plus we have that drawing session still," I say as I elbow bump her. She giggles and hits my arm back.

Some guys start looking at her, but I give them a glare and they back off. I know we're not together, but I still want others to know that she isn't available.

We walk past check-in and we head to our sections I give her a nod. I sit there with other boys who have a very high chance to go into the games as I do.

I don't pay attention to the video because I am fixated on the odd attractiveness that is the escort. I just stare while she picks the females name. "Annie Gris!"

I take a sigh of relief that it isn't Magpie. I see a 15-year-old walk towards the stage. She is cute in a kid way, she should be able to well for herself in the games.

I'm watching her and studying her while she is on stage when the escort yells "Kolten Gray!" I stop for a second. That's me? That is.

I start walking to the stage and I begin thinking if I win or even die in the arena maybe my masterpieces could sell.

I could get my name known for a long time.

I think winning will be a better alternative for now.

I'll focus on accomplishing that know.

 **Ok all, I know it has been a little over two weeks since the last update and I apologize. I had to get a lot of stuff together since I return to school in a couple of days. No worries though minimum weekly updates are back on and I apprecaite the support from everyone! Now focusing on the story, Thank you for the reiviews and I want everyone to know I do read each and every review and It makes my day doing so. Let me know what you all think of these two from 12, they were a fun bunch to write. I was thining about adding Questions to the end of each chapter for you all to have some fun with. Expect those coming in the next chapter! ONE MORE REAPING TO GO! we have came so far and that one will be out within the next week. Once again thank you for everything and sponsorship points will be updated as you earn them! Dont forget to fav and review.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reaping's**

 **Brielle Storm D1F 18**

Oh boy, these sunflowers are beautiful. This garden has come a long way since I started it a few months ago. It's hard to keep up a garden with all my training I have been doing before the reaping. Plus, the weather here in 1 isn't all peachy keen for gardening so I try my best.

Meadow the girl from down the street helps sometimes, she is running towards me holding a piece of paper smiling. I know its weird having my only friend here in the district being 6 years old but I'm a loner at school because I guess I don't fit in. Probably because I'm shy and don't really talk to many people.

Meadow reaches me is out of breath. "Brielle guess what?" She says as she stops between words to catch her breath.

"Calm down Meadow, what do you have there?" I ask her as she hands me the paper to look at.

"Its my drawing of your sunflower garden! My teacher loved it and said to bring it back tomorrow, so she can hang it up!" She says happily, and she runs into my arms for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! I told you it looked amazing." I say as she steps back from my arms.

"Brielle are you leaving me today?" She says. I stop for a second because it was so quick, I wasn't expecting the question.

"Maybe Meadow, depends if they choose me or not" I tell her as I brush the hair away from her face.

"Oh, well you will come back, though right?" She says as her face lights up. If I get chosen there is no guarantee, but I can't tell her that.

"Ill try my best, hey go get ready and we will walk together so you can see me off if I leave, is that ok?" I ask her.

"Of course! Come pick me up when you ready!" She says as she starts running back towards her house. I love that kid, so I want her to keep good memories of me before I leave.

I go into the house and go hurry to my room to get ready. I try to go quickly to avoid my deadbeat father. He's been an alcoholic since I was little and he's the reason why my mom isn't her anymore. He was drunk one day and got into a fight with a peacekeeper because he was drunk of course, and my mom goes to step between them and stop the fight. The peacekeeper I guess didn't mean to hit her, but he swung at my dad hard but when my mom stepped between the peacekeeper hit her right in the temple. She died instantly from the blow.

I don't know what happened to the peacekeeper but from then on it was just me and the drunk. He is the reason I train also, I train so I can escape from this forsaken household. I figure if I win I get to live on my own if I die I'm still not here, so its win win I guess.

I go to my room and start to get dressed and fixed up. I look at the outfit I laid out. Its A black long sleeve shirt with a scoop neck and is covered by a thin green cargo jacket. Deep blue skinny jeans are concealed by calve-high, light-brown lace-up combat boots. Its perfect not too much but just enough. I look into the mirror. My medium brown hair is kept down right past my shoulders, mainly to hide the burn from my father on my neck. My green eyes complement my "Natural beauty" on my face as Meadow calls it.

I guess I ready to go. I am ready to go.

Ready to get out of this damn household one way or another.

 **Concord Radiance D1M 18**

I laugh as his face hits the pavement. This kid at the academy was talking bad behind my back so I wasn't about to let it slide. He's puny and easy to throw down. I grab by his shirt and pick him up and dangle him again

"So what we're saying about me again?" he looks terrified, good.

"Nothing Concord, I didn't say anything at all, why would I? Everyone loves you." He says as he is shaking, and it looks like he might lose it at any second. Jazz and I just laugh at his response. Jazz is one my best friends and we love picking on the younger kids, its so easy and its funny to see them beg for mercy. I'm 6'4 and I am muscular so not many people mess with me.

"Ok I'll let it slide this once, only because I don't want to bruise my knuckles before the arena," I say as I throw him back on the floor making sure he gets some cuts when he falls. He thanks me and takes off running towards which I presume is home. We laugh and fist bump as we start heading towards my house.

"So, do you think you'll be chosen this year?" Jazz asks me as we are walking. I scoff at this stupid question but she's just trying to small talk I get it so I humor her.

"Well my other two siblings were chosen so I think I have a good chance this year." I say as I smile, and she realizes the question was a little dumb, so we don't say much for the rest of the walk.

"I'll see you at the reaping Jazz" I say as I head up to my door. I open it and I see my parents in the kitchen with my sister. I walk to them and grab some bread as I listen in on the conversation.

"So, we think Brielle will be chosen this year, but some says Ondiola will be chosen instead." My father says.

"Ondiola doesn't have what it takes, trust me I know, Brielle is the obvious choice," My mother says and that's the end of that conversation.

My mother sure does know, she won the games before my sister Paris was born. She had 9 kills which is one of the highest ever from a district 1 tribute. In fact, my whole family is victors, My mother and my sister. Paris won her games 3 years ago and my brother almost won 2 years ago. His name was Tokyo and he is kinda of a sore subject in the Radiance household. I was close to him and Paris was too, but oddly enough Paris and I aren't close. Anyways Tokyo almost won but then the girl from 2 tricked him and manage to decapitate him before he knew what had happened. It was rough watching, but it only made me train harder.

"Hey Concord, you better head out, you don't want to be late" my father tells me as he shoos me off. I nod and start to walk out the door. I wasn't worried about saying goodbye now or tidying up my room or anything.

Ill be home soon enough. I was coming home, and I was not disappointing my family and my district like my brother did.

I am determined to win and with all my strengths and skills I'm definitely coming home.

 **Brielle storm**

I manage to leave my house in a hurry and avoid my father. I walk down the street where Meadow is waiting there for me in an adorable dress with flowers on it. My heart stops. She is so sweet and pure. I want to make sure she stays that way.

"You ready to go?" I ask her. She smiles and locks her hand with mine as we walk towards the square. I see Ondiola on the way and she sneers.

"You know I'm the chosen volunteer now, I guess you just have to settle for being second best," she says as she laughs as she walks away. I'm shy but I do not take bulls**t from people. If Meadow wasn't there I would have ripped her a new one, but I let it slide.

It's true I guess. I did get the call when I was getting ready, but I guess I have other plans in the works.

I make it to check in a kiss Meadow on the forehead goodbye since she doesn't have to go through this part. I get to the 18-year-old section and wait patiently for my chance. I wait past the video and all the way to the part where the male escort starts to draw the female name for this year.

Before he can say the name, I yell "I volunteer!" I smile when I see Ondiola's face. I realize what I've done when I reach the stage.

I don't care I'm not staying here without a chance to escape.

This is my chance and I am going to escape that house one way or another.

 **Concord Radiance**

I walk with Jazz to the reaping without saying much. I need to stay focused to the best of my ability. I'm so focused I ignore everyone staring at me when I am going through check-in.

They all know they are looking at the next victor from district one and they want to soak it all in so ill let them. I just make my way towards the 18-year-old section and I see Brielle. I heard she wasn't the chosen volunteer which I was shocked to hear but I guess that means my job is a whole lot easier. I wait patiently for this stupid video to end when the escort walks over to the girl's bowl.

He pulls out a name and then I hear "I Volunteer!" from the crowd. It was Brielle because I see her walking towards the stage.

I can't help but to laugh.

How is she going to draw a target on her back already?

Huh beats me. I just let the whole ordeal unfold in front of me. He goes to the boy's bowl and draws a name.

I don't let anyone beat to the punch. I quickly yell out "I volunteer!" And the escort looks pleased. I just smile as I walk towards the stage. I realize.

This is going to be a walk in the park,

I hope everyone is used to seeing my face, cause this is the going to be the face of the next victor and of all district 1.

 **Ok all I know it took me a little over a week to get this chapter up but that's because school started this week and I am still trying to get adjusted. Anyways thank you all for reviewing and reading up to this point. This is my first time writing in case you didnt know but I am proud to say THE REAPINGS ARE COMPLETE. we did it! I could'nt have done it without you all being there and supporting me, it means a lot. Couple of side notes on how the rest of the story is going to pan out. I might do a recap chapter, it'll be brief if I do decide to do one but the next official chapter will be up sometime in the next week. Goodbyes and Trainrides. each tribute will get a goodbye scene or a trainride scene so I can help with tribute development more I beleive. Let me know what you all think of that and if that is something you'd like to see. Ok that is all for this chapter. Thank you all for the support and reviews it means a lot to me and I update sponsorship points as I go! Until next time.**

 **P.S. Question for the chapter worth an extra sponsorship point if you answer ( They add up quick). Who is your favorite tributes up to this point and why? just a fun little way to see how the development correlates to you all.**


	15. Reaping Recap

**Reaping Recap**

 **Loraire Kornar Head Gamemaker**

"ok Boras, what kind of tributes are we working with this year?" I ask my 2nd in command as we stand in the control room. "This year has a little bit of everything from volunteers to a mayor's kid to creepy people. I think Snow is going to be pleased" He says as he hands me a file. Good, I need the full report so I can know what I am working with this year. I start to read the file and thinking of ways I can swing this year.

 _District 1_

 _Brielle Storm 18: Mother killed, Father abusive, only child, NOT the chosen volunteer_

 _Concord Radiance 18: Mother victor, sister victor, Very well trained, brother KIA 2 years ago_

 _District 2_

 _Bellona Tzar 18: sculptor, Normal family, extremely good looking and very lethal, very well trained_

 _Tyr Shah 18: Wealthy parents, Nose messed up from being broken, not the most trained, seems very timid, has girlfriend back home._

 _District 3_

 _Bugg Li 14: Father MIA, One bad eye, very smart inventor_

 _Pascal Clarence 15: Father was an enemy of the capitol until he was terminated, Mother dead, Lives with Aunt and Uncle, smart inventor_

 _District 4_

 _Dylan Cove 18: NOT a volunteer, trained before, fisher, Interesting to see how he fits in_

 _Kendall Maris 17: Trained well, Beautiful, Father KIA, Seems determined_

 _District 5_

 _Arin Gilli 15:Just turned 15, Volunteer from an outlier district is intriguing, close relationship with girl she volunteer for._

 _Brax Henwick 17: Mayor's son, Close relationship with family_

 _District 6_

 _Barbara Peren 16: Mother died in childbirth, Father works relentlessly, Rebel?_

 _Capricorn Makus 14: Parents killed in Illness that swept district, love Astrology, lives with grandparents_

 _District 7_

 _Wren Oakfield 17: Father is a peacekeeper, Reader aka a lot time at library, Volunteers at orphanage often_

 _Aspen Evergreen 16: Lives with Grandmother, Ran at reaping, Odd?_

 _District 8_

 _Leah Velvet 12: One of 3 12-year olds~ unusual high number, Doesn't work, Parents logged constant hours at work_

 _Woolworth Saint-Cloud 15: Boxer, Knuckles bruised, secret relationship with housekeeper's daughter?_

 _District 9_

 _Marigold Caden 13: Runner, smarter than most kids in school~even older, Looks very young~ sympathy?_

 _Mason Garnett 17: Rumored to have "relations" with older women around district, good looking, seemed cocky at reaping_

 _District 10_

 _"_ _Bones" 12: looked at birth records age is confirmed 12, real name is Pasture Texxington, Sticking with Bones for pre-games, Parents presumed dead, really creepy,_

 _Haylo Ranons 12: 3_ _rd_ _12-year-old, Shepard's son, 2 other siblings_

 _District 11_

 _Amira Fieldington 17: Father beaten into a vegetative state, Volunteers often_

 _Uriah Winters 13: Wealthy family~ charitable, Piano lessons noted, Mayor aspirations one day?_

 _District 12_

 _Annie Gris 15: Family owns clothing shop, charitable, only child_

 _Kolten Gray 18: Decently known painter, Good looking, ladies man?_

I close the file. I know its not the best information but its what they could gather in the short time using cameras and records among other things. I thank Boras and I start to think about the tribute pool. A lot of younger tributes so that is going to be interesting how that plays out. 2 volunteers in outliers district is a fun twist. A non-volunteer career is rare and that would be fun dynamic. There is a lot of contenders and some obvious bloodbaths. I think I am going to have fun this year. It is a make or break year and its starting to have the makings of an unforgettable year. Snow won't forget it, the capitol wont forget it and I will have my spot of head gamemaker spot secured for years to come.

 **Hey everyone! I just wanted to post this just to help tribute development a little. I know it's not much but just to remind us of who's who. Sponsorship are updated and goodbyes are in the works! Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Until next time.**

 **Question of the chapter: do you like this kind of chapter? if not tell me why, if so tell me why.**


	16. Goodbyes P1 districts 1-6

**Goodbyes P1**

 **Concord Radiance D1M 18**

After Brielle pulled that stunt at the reaping I can't stop smiling when they usher me into the justice building. What was she doing? Oh well, she's gonna be easier to kill and she isn't that outspoken, so I should be able to be the leader of the pack this year. I get interrupted by my thoughts when my mom and dad come into the room. My father is in the background as usual and my mother is smiling. She pulls me into a hug for a second which is weird and kinda awkward. She doesn't show this type of affection ever. I brush it off, I can't start getting all lovey-dovey before the games. I look at her and she is kinda shocked herself.

She pulls away and says "Remember what you learned Concord" "Of course, kill, kill, and deceive, don't worry I'm going to be the strongest one there I can assure you," I say with confidence.

"Make sure at all costs you are the leader, they need to respect you and you make the move when to disband the group, don't wait too long," she says while looking right at me.

"I will mother, the Radiance's will have their 3rd victor in the family soon enough," I say as they start to walk out. My father nods and he walks out behind my mom.

Paris comes in briefly. She only visits for like 30 seconds. She just says "Make sure you come home, don't leave me alone" I look at her and say "Of course I will, I'm not Tokyo," I say as I give her a dirty look. She looks at me in disbelief and walks out of the room. I don't care if she has faith in me or not, I am going to win these games and restore honor to the Radiance name and bring pride to the district.

No one is going to stand in my way, not the careers, outliers, or the game makers, I'll kill them all and I will kill them all. I tell the peacekeepers that I don't want any more visitors. I just want to get these games going.

 **Tyr Zahnft Shah D2M 18**

I get walked to the goodbye room in the justice building, I see Bell looking at me while we are walking in, but I don't pay her attention, I know what games she likes to play, and I have no interest in playing. I figure I have to deal with her enough during the games I'll just keep my distance and let her and the other careers fight for the leader of the pack. I wait patiently for Aria, so I can say bye to her. The door opens, and I expect it to be her but it's my father. "what do you want" I say in a bitter tone.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and I hope to see you soon," he says smiling.

"Get out and leave me alone, you don't care if I die or not, you just want all the fame and money that comes with having a kid a victor, when I come back we are never talking again, got it?" I say almost getting in his face and with rage. He glares at me and just walks out and slams the door.

Almost instantly Aria comes into the room and she basically jumps on my arms. I hold her tightly and then I lift her chin up and give her a long kiss. We finally pull away and she's crying. I know why she is, but I just say, "Hey look at me, have I ever let you down?" I say while looking into her eyes, she shakes her head. "Good, I don't plan on doing it anytime soon, I'll be home soon."

I pull a ring out of my pocket and put it on her ring finger. "Aria, when I come home, will you marry me?" Her face lights up and nods. We kiss once more before the peacekeepers come in and pull her away. I start to cry now,

I will come to her Aria, she's my world and I plan on keeping it that way.

 **Bugg Li D3F 14**

As we are getting walked in the justice building I notice the mayor staring at me. He must recognize me from school since I am one of the smarter ones, he looks sad. I can tell he feels sorry for me and I lose sight of him because he's on the side of my bad eye. We walk into the room and I start freaking out a little bit. How am I going to have any chance with one eye? I don't want to die right away or at all really. My stomach starts to feel uneasy from the thought of me being dead in less than 2 weeks.

My mom interrupted these horrid thoughts when they come in the door. My mom pulls me close and she is crying. Her crying makes me cry and soon enough we are both just bawling our eyes out for almost the whole time.

Right before she leaves she pulls away and says, "I'm so proud of you my little mouse, be brave and do your absolute best ok?" She says with a faint smile on her face. I nod, and she says "I love you Bugg"

"I love you too ээж," I say to her as she is escorted out. Chip comes in after she does and it's a tad awkward since neither of us says much. He breaks the silence and says

"Come home Bugg, my best friend and I don't want to lose you," he says as his voice is breaking. I want to tell him the enormous crush I have on him and I want to tell him my feelings, but I can't. He gives me a hug and leaves.

I hope I didn't miss my only chance to tell him how I feel. I think I did. That sucks.

 **Kendall Maris D4F 17**

It's a little chaos after Dylan is reaped and no-one volunteers. A boy tries to do it but by the time he tries it's too late and Dylan is the tribute. That's odd but I am not the type of person to speak out, it's going to be weird already, so I just try to leave the thought alone and get ready for the people coming to see me.

My mother and Kalani are the first ones to come see me. My mother hugs me and Kalani pulls me into a big hug. "Hey when I get back, we will go see dad and he'll be so proud!" She says to me.

I haven't been to the graveyard in an awhile and I try not to think about him too much lately. He's the only reason I'm doing this and if I win he'll have to forgive me for not being on the boat with him. "I'd love to Kalani," I say as she pulls away. My mother is just staring at me, but she just smiles before they are escorted out.

My last visitor is Sera. "Hey Kendall, you looked great out there, confident." She says as we sit while we wait for her time to be up.

"Thanks, Sera, I can't wait to show off what I can do," I say. "hey, don't worry, you'll do great, you better give us all a show back here I district 4, you're all that the district is talking about." She says, and she stands up. I will give everyone a show, The district, my father, and the best of the capitol.

They will all see that district 4 this year isn't messing around this year.

 **Arin Gilligan D5F 15**

I don't expect many visitors outside of Kassidy of course. With me being alone basically volunteering for my dear Kassidy was an easy decision. Of course, the game is scary but with everything that has happened to me and Kassidy taking me in, this was my way of repaying her.

She burst into the room crying and she runs into my arms. "Arin, you didn't have to do this, I don't want you to die for me." She says still holding me.

"I'm not going to die for you, I'm doing this for you, Marko, your future children and I am doing this for me too." I say as she is staring at me "also you took me in when I had no one and now for my birthday I am making sure that you live a happy life." I say as she starts to calm down. The peacekeepers come in and basically drag her out. I start to slowly cry and expect no one else to see me off but I am surprised to see my next visitor.

It's the mayor's wife and Brax's mother aka my new district partner in the games. "Hey Arin, I going to be quick about this, but I have a proposition for you," She says. I just nod. " I want you to watch my son in the games and bring him home to me, if you do this then I will promise you that the Kassidy girl will live a life of luxury" She says " It's up to you and I encourage you to think about this" She says as she walks out of the room.

I start to think, if I still close to Brax the whole time and manage to get him home and Kassidy will live happy for the rest of her life. This is all I want, I am determined to get him home for everyone's sake, not mine of course.

I'll be dead, but people won't miss me, they'll miss the mayor's son that's for certain.

 **Barbara Peren D6F 16**

This is crap, I wasn't supposed to be reaped, I am supposed to end up like my brother Trip, 21 years old and happy. But of course, with my luck here I am 16 and about to go to my imminent death and I am still livid. I don't care that I cussed in front of the whole capitol, it sucks, and they are going to know I'm mad. I see the boy that's reaped before I go into the goodbye room. He seems nice but weak so that's going to be a grand ole time before the games.

I pace back and forth in the room before my first visitors arrive. It's my dad first. He walks in and just stares at me almost in disbelief. I can see tears in his eyes, but I don't want to talk about that, I haven't seen him in a while. He pulls me in a hug and says, "You are so much like your mom" He says as he silently cries and leaves the room quickly.

Great, now I am starting to cry. Tripp comes in after him and keeps on apologizing to me repeatedly. "It's not your fault, but you better watch after Farah, she isn't all there and you have to be there for her no matter what, you promise?" I tell him. He nods. "No say it, Tripp," I say to him firmly. "I promise," he says. I smile and hug him goodbye.

Finally, the last two visitors come in, Farah and Kara. Farah comes hugs me as soon as she comes in. Kara is still crying, First her sister now me.

"When are you coming home? When Farah says this a pang of guilt hits me. I can't tell her that I can die and be gone forever. I swallow my pride and says "ill be home in a couple of weeks" I say as I squeeze her harder. Kara come joins the group hug and I start to worry. What if I don't come home to Farah. I never lie to her and I don't plan on starting on it. I can come home. Maybe that's the sick cruel joke the world is pulling on me.

Make my life hell until I win the hunger games and live happily ever after.

I doubt it, this world stinks.

 **Hey all, here is the first part of the goodbyes. I figured I will split it up into two parts to avoid a 4,000 word chapter. Thank you all for all the continued support and let me know if you like me doing chapters like this. I just like when all the tributes gets equal amount of screen time to better devlopment and I wished I saw more SYOT's like this. If you all dont like it I'll switch it up of course. Remeber if youre tribute doesnt get a goodbye then they will get a train ride. Sponship points are updated and the next chapter aka P2 should be out within a few days! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and giving me your opionions. I read and value each and everyone of them. Until next time.**

 **Question of chapter: Any goodbyes that shocked you or intrigued you? If not what will you be looking for in the next set of goodbyes?**


	17. Goodbyes P2 Districts 7-9 PS Im back

**Goodbyes P2 7-9**

 **Wren Oakfield D7F 17**

I can't believe it, I held it together surprising well, but it doesn't last long. As soon as I get to the justice building and after I see the boy tries to make a run for it, I know how much of a goner I actually am. I'm freaking out and I don't think I can do this. I can't be paraded around for everyone to look at and be judged on whether they like or not then send me to my almost certain death.

It's not a fate I want to be met with. I start thinking more reasonably and ways that maybe it won't be all like that. I think about the differing ways until Liz and Lola come and say bye to me. The both hug me from the side like we are all in a big sandwich and we all just sit and sulk in each-others love. I don't know what to say and I can tell that neither of them knows what to say either. I start to tear up seeing my two best friends just buried in my chest sobbing. I think that everything is going to be ok, ill be fine, ill see them soon. I don't believe my thoughts, but it does comfort me when they are forcefully escorted out of the room.

I barely have time to run over my little motto that makes me feel better before Shade and my mother run into the room and squeeze me. My mom starts crying and I understand why. After my father left us she now only has shade since I am going to be taken away also. I decided thinking that I have a chance is too dangerous to give my mom false hope of me coming home.

Right as I think this my brother, shade, says in the most serious voice I've ever heard from him "Wren, don't give up, you can do this, you can climb well, and you know how to use an axe. Don't be like dad, come home to us". I sit there in awe after he says this.

Does he actually believe that I can win? I hope not, false hope is a dangerous thing.

 **Leah Velvet D8F 12**

After my fainting fiasco I am ushered into the justice building where all of sudden I come to the realization that I am going into the games and I made the wrong kind of impression by fainting at the reaping. Oh boy. I am starting to worry now. What I am going to do, how am I supposed to live, I'm so small and young. Has a twelve-year-old ever won the games before? I don't think so. I go over these thoughts for what seems like 10 minutes until my parents come rushing in the room to say their goodbyes.

My dad looks pretty frantic and my mom just stares at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't feel bad, you did everything you could." I tell them. It's true I never took tesserae, I never worked but to no prevail. My parents just look at me tearfully and give me a big squeeze before they are ushered out of the room.

I wait around for Alex to come see me, I know he will. He shows up and I give a big hug. We usually arent so touchy, but I feel like these are special Circumstances. We don't really know what to do after the hug and we kind of just stand there. Its weird seeing this side of Alex. I'm used to awkward funny Alex not serious, worried Alex.

"So, when will see you again?" he says to me while looking down. "I dunno Alex, I want to say soon but I don't think this game is going to go in our favor."

After I say this, tears come to my eyes thinking about all the hide-and-go-seek games that we used to play and how we can never play again.

Alex then shocks me. "Leah, I've always liked liked you, I know this isn't the greatest time to say it but I don't know if I will get the chance again." He says. I don't know what to say. I just pull into a hug and as soon as I do this the peacekeepers come in and usher Alex out of the room.

Now that he's gone, and I'm left alone waiting to be escorted to the train and I regret my interaction with Alex. I wish I would've said something back but now I guess it's too late for that, now I will never get the chance.

 **Marigold Caden D9F 13**

I try my best to continue this idea of confidence I had in the reaping and its working to a degree. I just don't want to think about the practicality of actually competing in the games. I just want to think about the strengths I bring to the table. Ok, so I'm fast and I'm small so maybe others will look over me. I know people at home certainly ignore me. I guess they know who I am now after the reaping the whole district is gonna know my name. I'm going over the odds I can actually survive before I am interrupted by my first visitors.

It's my mother and father first. They were sad and crying which didn't help my spirits any because then I started to cry and it was soon a big mess. I hugged them and before the left I asked them if they could sheer in before they left. They kissed me on the forehead, nodded and Sheer came in shortly after they left. Sheer came in freaking out after my parents left.

He kept rambling on and on about how he should've volunteered so he could've protected me. "Sheer, I need you home, I couldn't have you stuck here with me, I'm not mad." Sheer looked relived when he said this but I still felt bad about his guilt. I knew he was the last person to come see me because I didn't have any friends so he made sure I went off with some confidence.

"Marigold, you're small, you're fast, you can do this" he says while looking right at me. " I'll try sheer but they will be so much bigger and stronger than me, I don't know if I can." I say while try not to make eye contact. He smiles, gives me a hug and says "Just try your best and ill be at home watching and rooting for you every part of the way."

He is shortly escorted out of the room and all I can hope is that Sheer isn't watching the screen when I am killed, if he is I hope it can be quick.

 **OK, after all this time, I think I owe you all an explanation if anyone is still here. It's been about 5 months but honestly I dont know what happened. I got swamped with school and then when I got my bearings back I was discouraged because I havent updated in awhile which made me prolong my updating more and it eventually snowballed into something worse and here we are. I just wanna say that I will be updating once a week to get back into the swing of things. I appreciate anyone who is still here and is still reading. Sponsorship points are updated and I will stay on top of it becuase I am not a quitter even though I thought about scrapping this one. This is too good of a pool of tributes and I wanna finish for all of you and myself. Ok rant over and I promise ill be on top of things more. Thank you all. Until next time.**

.


	18. Goodbyes P3 districts 10-12

**Goodbyes P3 10-12**

 **Haylo Molto Ranons D10M 12**

I don't know what to do now. I am ushered into this room to say goodbyes I guess, and I feel worry start to set on me. The girl who volunteered was wearing a freaking skull hat. District 10 hasn't had anybody win the games yet, so our silly escort is gonna get me through the games. All the cards seem stacked against me and with me being so young I feel like a panic attack coming on to me.

The only thing that calms me down is my parents running into the room and pulling me into a big hug. I don't cry though like I see they instantly start doing. I have always been the strong one and I'm not gonna disappoint them. If I die I want them to remember happy Haylo, not sad Haylo. I can do this for them, I can be strong for them one last time. They soon get escorted out and I decided that if I am going to die then I am gonna enjoy the capitol to the best of my ability. I am soon interrupted of my thought with my brother and sister with my best friend, my dog, Chip.

I am ecstatic I get to see them all before I go. My brother seems like he feels bad for not volunteering so he just gives me a hug and lets himself out of the room. My sister gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Chip jumps on me fully and licks me all over. I give him a big hug and tells my sister to take care of him when I am gone.

I know Chip is old so maybe if I die, I will see him again soon if he dies. I'm not sure if this is possible but that is what is going to get me through the games. Be able to see Chip again, one way or another.

 **Uriah Winter D11M 13**

I am still taken aback with how the reaping went. My name was in there twice and I got reaped. Luke was still screaming as I went to the stage. Besides Luke not taking it very well the girl I am reaped with is one of the kindest people in the whole district. I recognize her from around the town. She goes to the elementary schools a lot and helps the kids with reading. Two nice and harmless people from 11? That can't end well for us.

Then my mind changes to the idea that I won't able to do what I want to do when I get older. I can't make 11 any better than it is now. I can't run for mayor or I can never fully finish learning piano. I start to make myself upset by thinking about it until my family comes in a says goodbye to me. I don't expect too many visitors after my family. They come in and we do a group cry of sorts and I get a lot of squeezes and kisses which I happily accept at this point in time. I start wiping my face whenever they are escorted out of the room. If I get moved to the train soon, I can't show everyone I am a cry baby, those tributes never last very long.

After they leave Luke comes in hugs me. We don't show affection really ever, but I think this is an exception.

We kind of just sit around until Luke says "I'm the dumb one, I should've volunteered, you're supposed to mayor one day."

I look at him puzzled then I say, "Luke you're my best friend, I want you to be safe, I would be so mad if you volunteered, it's my bad luck, not yours."

When I say this, his gaze shifts downwards, and I pull him into one last hug before he is forced to leave. I know I am going to miss him. He's my best friend and I might never be able to see him again.

 **Annie Gris D12F 15**

I am ushered into the justice building by the peacekeepers after the reaping. Oh shoot, I'm going into the games. The thought hits me late and I am taken aback by this thought when I am in the room myself. I then start to feel sad for my parents, I am an only child so if I don't come home then it will be empty at the shop.

Then this thought leads me to more sad thoughts about Hazel and how she'd stay afloat. I am starting to feel very overwhelmed until my mom and dad run into the room and hug me. I've never seen my parents cry like this before and it isn't helping my spirits and confidence. My parents don't even tell me to promise them anything. It seems like they don't have much faith in me either. It makes me feel discouraged but when Hazel come in I start feeling a little better.

She hugs me and we sulk in each other for a bit. We always had a knack of making each other feel better without having to say a word. She smiles and says "Hey Annie, I love you and I'm so grateful that you've been a part of life up until now." I start crying hard now. I just lose it. She loses it too and it isn't a pretty sight.

The peacekeepers come in a start to escort out. It was the head peacekeeper Alta. I know her personally so I can see the pain on her face when she has to escort Hazel out of the room. Oh boy, it seems like confidence around 12 for me is at an all time low. Great, these games are going to suck.

 **Hey all! Thanks for everyone being so welcoming and kind. It has been really helpful to get me going again. It's much appreciated! Anyways everyone let me know what you all think about the Goodbyes and let me know who intrigues you! Like always keep updating and the trainrides are coming soon! P.S. Sponsorship points are updated. Until Next Time.**


	19. Trainrides P1 Districts 1-3

**Train rides P1 Districts 1-3**

 **Brielle Storm D1F 18**

 **D1 Mentors Diamond and Justus**

When we are finally on the train Concord can't stop staring at me. He just glances at me and laughs. So, I volunteered over the chosen volunteered. I deserved it and I am not staying home with no escape from my father. Concord can look at me all he wants, he knows I'm competition.

The mentors aren't the happiest with me and I hear them bickering over who will focus on who. Diamond, she won a few years back and Justus won about a decade ago, comes up to both Concord and I and sits across from us.

"Look you two, you guys don't have to be friends, but you are both careers now, you have to work together until the end." I nod but Concord just scoffs. I give him a glare and he just rolls his eyes. Justus comes in a he doesn't look happy about this exchange.

"Damn it, kid, if you don't get your act together we will make sure you aren't the last District 1 tribute standing." He yells at Concord. Concord looks shocked like no one has ever yelled at him before. He nods at Justus and I just try to contain my laughter. Justus and Diamond leave Concord and I in the main car when they leave.

I start to finally get a feel for my surroundings and it is immaculate. I see sweets everywhere and I see a machine with coffee signs on it. Huh, I never drank coffee before, come to think of it, besides water and liquor, my father really never kept anything in the house. Concord leaves the car so I allow myself to try a cup of coffee.

I take a sip of the warm dark liquid. Wow, that's some good stuff. I just stare at the flowers in the train and sip on my coffee. This is nice, I will take this time to enjoy myself. Calm before the storm.

 **Bellona Caccia Tzar D2F 18**

 **D2 Mentors Brutus and Inca**

After the justice building, we are put in a car and the ride with Tyr and I is quiet. I figured I better be quiet now, he will hear plenty of me in the weeks to come. When we are escorted on the train, I take interest in the beautiful statues that are scattered around the train car.

Tyr and I are wandering around the car until Brutus, he won the games 2 years ago, and Inca, she won the games 8 years ago, walk and start to talk to us. Brutus is a legend since he holds the record for the most kills in a single game with 16. He was the statue I was making at home before I left. I know I can use my looks to get him to focus on me these games, I can tell he has had an eye on me since I volunteered.

"So, you two, any of you guys want to try to be the leader of the pack this year?" Brutus asks us with Inca next to him. Tyr shakes his head no. I saw that coming, his heart isn't in the games, he just won the volunteer spot because he is oddly good with blades. They both look at me which I say "Of course I want to be the leader, this is what I'm made for" I say while smiling.

"Ok, let's look over the reapings and see what kind of tributes we have this year," Inca says escorting us into a car with a giant screen in it. She turns the TV on and we see what kind of, if any, competition I have.

District 1 looks strong, Brutus says that the girl isn't the chosen volunteer and the boy's sister won a few years back. The girl should be an interesting factor and the boy will try to be a leader, I gotta keep my eye on those two. Tyr and I reaping pasts.

District 3 produces a 14-year-old girl with one good eye and a 15-year-old boy, not threats.

District 4 girl volunteer is 17 but she looks determined so she's a threat and the boy isn't a volunteer, he was reaped. Brutus says we should see how he trains and scores before we let him into the pack, still interesting.

District 5 produces a volunteer which is odd, and the boy is the mayor's son, so 5 looks like they might take some sponsors, not if we kill them quickly.

District 6 produces a small pair of tributes and the 14-year-old boy is the same size as the 16-year-old girl but they both don't look like threats.

District 7 boy runs when he is reaped and stops abruptly, he is odd and the girl who is reaped looks older, but she looks innocent. District 8 produces a fainting 12-year-old girl and a stocky boy who looks like he might actually be able to stop someone from charging him.

District 9 produces another young girl, no older than 13 but looks like she's 8. The boy from 9 is surprisingly gorgeous but when he winks when he is walking up I can tell he is more looks than brains, not much of a threat.

District 10 is bizarre. A 12-year-old girl volunteers but she has a bone hat on and with blood on her, Inca gasps when she sees her so I'll make sure I keep an eye out on her. The boy is our third 12-year-old in the games which stinks for them but makes my life easier.

District 11 produces a healthy-looking girl, she's older so I wanna see how she does in training, so I'll keep an eye on her the boy is a 13-year-old boy who's small.

Finally, when we get to district 12 the girl is small but forgettable and the boy is big and looks strong so that should be fun. After watching the recaps I am excited. These games should be a walk in the park. I am going to win this and become the next victor of district 2.

 **Pascal Clarence D3M 15**

 **D3 Mentors Wiress and Beetee**

My district partner Bugg and I are escorted onto the train and I really don't know what to say to her. I'm not the greatest at talking to new people but I know of her. She is one of the smartest kids in school, I will say that I am smart but not as smart as Bugg.

She seems nice though, when we see the sweets, I hear her let out a small gasp and go find a sweet and take a huge bite of this small cake bite. She smiles at me and waves me over. I am hesitant but I come over and she starts this laugh that is a bit loud but I'm glad she is enjoying herself before the games, I wish. Her smiling stops when she sees our Mentors come into the room.  
Beetee is about 9 years older than I am, he won his games but killing 6 tributes at once, he's brilliant. Wiress won last year. She is just as smart, and she only has 2 years on me. District 3 has 6 total victors, more than the other non-career districts so we are lucky.

They tell us it's ok to have fun. Just be careful who we trust when we get to the capital. I look at Bugg and she just glances at me. Wiress tells us to get dinner and that we will get started tomorrow when we arrive at the capital. Wiress and Beetee go to separate cars and Bugg and I are there just left to think.

"You wanna play chess?" She says. I was kind of taken aback about her request, but I figure why not. "Sure, let's play," I tell her. She grabs the plates of sweets and sets down next to us while we start playing. Bugg has the right idea. If we're going to die, might as well enjoy it while we can.

 **Hey all! Here is the first chapter of the train rides. OOF, Second update within 24 hours, I told you all I'm back and I'm really liking how the story is shaping up. I wanted to give everyone an idea of what the careers thought of the rest of the tributes so Bell got a longer POV. Ok everyone don't forget to review or send me a PM to tell me how the tributes are developing and how you like it! Thanks all for all the support and the love with the chapters. Sponsorships points will be updated as needed! The next chapter of train rides 4,5, and 6. Until Next time.**


	20. Trainrides P2 Districts 4-6

**Train rides P2 District 4-6**

 **Dylan Cover D4M 18**

 **D4 Mentors Pearl and Carson**

I automatically feel uncomfortable when Kendall and I are escorted into the train. Kendall gives me a fake smile which I expect a lot of people being fake towards me before these games start. I'm still pissed that no one volunteered which from what I overhear from our mentors saying that the chosen volunteer chickened out and no one thought to step up.

When I sit on the couch, I start to catch myself and that I can't stop staring at Kendall, she occasionally catches me, so I look away quickly. I realize that I must not play into her games if I want to make past the bloodbath. I get her out of my head while exploring the cabin. Pearl and Carson, Pearl won sometime in the last decade, I can't remember when exactly and Carson Won the 8th Games so he's mentored quite a few victors. They isolate me and start to talk to me about what I want to do in these games.

"Ok, Dylan, since you didn't volunteer, we need to ask you if you want to be in the careers this year?" Pearl asks me a tad bit bitterly. "I do want to be useful in the pact, so I will try to get them to accept me," I tell Pearl and Carson. They nod and they leave me be.

While I am in my own room, I decide I want to stay here for the rest of the night and think about what lies ahead of me. Do I want to actually join the careers? They have all trained all their life, while I have trained a little, I do not compare to them in any type of way.

I decide that I want to join the careers, however, I better watch my back these next few days. If I am not careful, I will be dead before the first night of the games.

 **Brax Henwick D5M 17**

 **D5 Mentors Lyme and Sally**

It was so hard saying goodbye to my little brother and my mom. I'm the son of the mayor so I was allowed to say goodbye to them for a little longer than most others do but it was still not enough. Arin gives me a glare as soon as we enter the train. She then smiles and comes up to me and introduces herself. At first, I think it's odd but I go along because no one really wins the games without having allies. She smiles as we sit in the car munching on the snacks that are provided to us.

She looks like she's never seen some of these things and she looks like she is enjoying it. I turn the TV on but the reapings are re-running, so I turn it off quickly. Lyme and Sally, both of which won the games 10 plus years ago, come see us. Arin asks me a question right away that throws me off.

"Do you want to be allied for the games." I don't know she would go out and say that and I start to think if my mom or dad got ahold of her to make some type of deal. I just push the thought out of my mind until I can get her alone to ask her. "Sure, we'll last longer if we stick together," I say to her while smiling. She looks relieved so I just listen to Lyme and Sally as the introduce themselves.

"Arin and I decided that we want to be mentored and coached together as a team," I say and Arin nods. Lyme and Sally look at each other and talk amongst themselves and then they say

"Fine, but you both realize that only one of you can win," Lyme says. I nod and Arin smiles and nods. "Ok, get some sleep and we will get started tomorrow," Sally says.

After they leave the room and I want to ask Arin what's going on but she quickly leaves the room after saying goodnight. I start to wonder what she's up to and I wonder if she and I are actually playing the same games or not.

 **Capricorn Makus D6M 14**

 **D6 Mentors Marcus and Beatrice**

Saying goodbyes were brutal. I had to say goodbye to everyone I hold dearly, and it was the hardest thing to do. Sagittarius took the hardest as expected but I told her I will always be with her as long as she looks into the sky at the starts.

I come onto the train still foggy from crying so much and I meet Barbara. She seems interesting and outspoken so I will see how much I hang around her. Our mentors are actually husband and wife and they were older people who both won their games in the first 15 years the games were established. So, they've mentored quite a few tributes and Marcus looks worse than Beatrice because I think he takes it the hardest.

When Barbara and I are both wondering the train car Beatrice comes into the car to introduce herself and how we will meet Marcus tomorrow. I find this odd that Marcus doesn't want to meet us, but I try not to take it as personally as Barbara does. She scoffs and goes to her own individual room.

Beatrice grabs my hand and squeezes it. I smile back at her and she looks down and heads out. I think she feels bad for me, but I think if I get overlooked, I can fly under the radar enough to get lucky somewhere down the line to maybe win this thing. I can make it home to my family. I sit in the main car for a while until I feel like going to bed.

Before I go to bed I make a list of what I will ask Beatrice and Marcus tomorrow at breakfast. If I can play my cards right, I can win this. I hear crashing and things breaking from Barbara's room. I hurry into my room. If I want to win, I'm going to stay out of here way. The last thing I need is a target on my back

 **Hello all! I hope you are all enjoying how I am writing these chapters. I like it so everyone gets a good amount of screen time. Anyways I am actually keeping up with the schedule so that's exciting! As always dont forget to review and tell me whats everyone is thinking and who is shaping up as favorites. The next Trainrides should be out shortly! Thank you all for everything. Until Next time.**


	21. Trainrides P3 Districts 7-9

**Train rides Districts 7-9**

 **Aspen Evergreen D7M 16**

 **Mentors Grover and Cristy**

Grandma didn't come see me to say goodbye, it doesn't surprise me, the voice is right, I shouldn't have ran in the first place. It's what I do best, I run and stay hidden. I keep a conversation going with the voice until some peacekeeper comes in a look at me in a way like everyone else looks at me, like they don't know how to approach me, the voice says it's because I'm not very approachable. My curly red hair and green eyes make me look like an outlier, my mother having a history of being a little rattled and disappearing does not help my case.

I am put in a car, which I never rode in a car, but we make it to the train. I am used to climbing to the top of a tree and watching the train speed off every year, I guess I will be inside of the train the year. The girl, Wren, doesn't say much. She smiles every time I look over at her, I know her from around because she has a reputation of being a good soul. We board the train and I don't know what to do really.

Grover, our mentor, is still in his late twenties and he looks relatively healthy so he can be useful. Cristy is older but she seems quiet and I can tell her heart isn't entirely in it since she doesn't really acknowledge Wren and I. Wren starts to wonder but I go to my room alone. I need to be alone with my thoughts to see what exactly is happening here.

The voice starts rambling about something, but I turn the tv to try to drown it out. It doesn't work, I can never truly be alone. At least I will someone to get through the games with me.

 **Woolworth Saint-Cloud D8M 15**

 **Mentors Woof and Julia**

My family came to see me but the only person I was extremely worried about seeing was Quilt, she was on my mind and I needed to make sure she was ok. It was not easy saying goodbye and it was one the hardest thing I had to do. I made my parents promise that they will keep her family hired no matter what so that they can have a job and Quilt will never go hungry and I don't have to be guilted with that if I don't make it home. I'm pissed. I shouldn't have been reaped, I have done my best not to be a bad person, but this is how the world repays me.

Whatever I can't think about this and I just have to focus and what I can do to make it home. I know how to fight so I think I have a chance. Whenever we board the train, I finally meet my district partner for the games and instantly I feel bad. Her name is Leah and she talks in a low voice. She is very tiny and is soft-spoken. I try to be nice to her because I'm not sure the games will be very nice to her.

We sit down on this couch and Julia brings us over some sweets while she introduces herself. I don't take not of the sweets much, but Leah is loving them and I can tell by the powder from the doughnut all over her and her with the biggest smile. Julia is nice and she is in her mid 40's. She has taken pride in mentoring the tributes. Woof who is in his 50's I think, comes over and looks at Leah and scoffs.

Leah looks down and I can tell she feels bad. Woof has no right judging us, I instantly stand up for Leah and I tell Woof "back off dude, leave her alone, she is doing anything."

Woof looks at me and narrows his eyes and snaps back and said "What did you just say to me?" and this pisses me off, he doesn't get to be snappy at me for calling me out. I stand up and stares at him. Julia stands up and tries to calm me down. She says "Woolworth go to your room, calm down and we will reconvene at dinner, you too Leah" I stare at Woof and turn around and head to my room.

I know I have to keep my head, but he was being mean for no reason. I might be nice, but I am not a pushover. I am going to prove myself in these games, I'd be damned if I didn't.

 **Mason Garnett D9M 17**

 **Mentors Barley and Rye**

There were a lot of people who wanted to say seeing as my profession allows me to know people on a more personal basis, but I had to turn down non-essential visitors. Many people were upset but I know the games are a beauty contest so I am trying to play that up as much as possible and I can't see everyone and look my best. I got ushered into a car where I have to take the 10-minute ride to the train.

My district partner I see is a small girl named Marigold. I see her running around the district a lot so I know she's fast, but she looks terrified. Poor kid but I have to try to distance myself from feeling bad if I want any chance to make it in these games. I am planning to use my natural advantages like I have been for the last few years keeping women and some men around the district "company".

Anyways we get to the train and we meet the mentors of District 9, the same mentors every year usually. Barley and Rye are a mother and son pair. They are idolized around the district especially given the speculation that Rye was reaped just to get back at Barley, but when Rye came back the district was overjoyed. Business was booming the year when Rye came back and that was part of the reason I wanted to get into my certain business.

Rye drinks a lot, but Barley stays clean and she looks over her son. Barley talks to Marigold and I and she tells Marigold to accept the remake center and that they will get through the games together. It's nice and she is calming down Marigold so that relaxes me.

Barley looks me up and down and says, "you're a cute kid, use that and I can secure you plenty of sponsors." I smile and nod. I plan on flirting my way to the top, perhaps I can even flirt and charm my way to a crown.

 **Hey all, I know I promised to come back consistantly and I guess that wasn't the best idea when I left my home country and I didnt keep up. I am not a quitter though and I will continue the story with these fascinating tributes. Thank you all who are still here and I am almost done with school for the year so the story will continue! Anyways don't forget to tell me what you thought of these 3 and I will continue writing in a timely manner, I know I can say that but I will prove it! Thank you. Until Next Time..**


	22. Trainrides P4 District 10-12

**Trainrides P4 Districts 10-12**

 **Bones D10F 12**

 **Escort Maruno**

Blood and I wait in this room where one of the people wearing white says its time to say goodbye to people. Mom and Dad, I will see when I get back, so I just said goodbye to Blood. The people looked at me weird when I let blood go, I guess they aren't very used to seeing rats? I dunno.

The funny looking man, he says his name is Maruno, just stares at me when we start to board this train. The boy who is with me shakily introduces himself to me as Haylo. "My name is Bones, nice to meet you," I say, and he looks a little relieved that I talk to humans. I do but I never really tried to much, they didn't try, and I didn't, but this isn't too bad.

Haylo and I just sit in the room while he explains what's going on. So apparently you have to kill people and survive for days and weeks to win this lifetime of food. He also says our district has never had someone win the games so that's why the funny looking man is going to spend extra time with us preparing us for the hunger games, as Haylo calls them. I guess it will be a lot harder to win than I thought. I get so caught up talking to Haylo I barely notice my surroundings.

Everything is so clean and there is some fancy foodstuff here. I get up from the couch where I notice Maruno is still just staring. Whatever I just grab a bunch of the sweet stuff and take off my skull hat and put them in there, I walk to this room where these people who don't talk, point for me to go. I enter and realize this all for me. Huh, this is a start. I see the bed, its been so long since I slept in one of these.

I miss my right-hand rat Blood and my other friends. It's ok, ill be home soon enough to set up all of us for life.

 **Amira Fieldington D11F 17**

 **Mentors Seeder and Chaff**

I don't know what to after the goodbyes. Some of the schoolchildren came and saw me and I was absolutely heartbroken, I don't know what to say to them or to comfort them. I feel bad and I break down crying after they leave. Even after my family leaves, I am still sobbing. I am lost. The boy Uriah I am with is smart but small, so I am even more hopeless. I am still trying to wipe my eyes whenever we are escorted onto the train.

What makes me feel better is Seeder. She is a little older but not much, she is so sweet. I wasn't alive yet when she won her games but apparently, she and her district partner were together until the end. I like her and I can she has loyalty and she wants us to do well. Chaff, on the other hand, won his games a few years back, all he has to show from it is alcoholism and a lost arm.

He is shorter with Uriah and I but we get sat down and the mentors have a heart to heart conversation with us. "So, we need to know some skills if you want us to help you, I got Chaff out, but we want to give you guys the best odds of winning," Seeder says sincerely.

Uriah and I both look at each other. I'm not sure if we are both shy or we are both humble but neither of us say a word. Seeder glances at Chaff and sighs. "ok guys we will pick this up at dinner" Seeder says as she gets up. I don't say anything else, but I go to the room and I am instructed that's mine.

I start crying again. I know I can't cry for the rest of the games. I decided that I am going to cry one last time, I guess I will be doing a lot of things for the last time possibly. I hope not.

 **Kolten Gray D12M 18**

 **Escort Philomena**

I don't really say many goodbyes, the only one I cared about was Magpie. I quickly get ushered into the car where the surprisingly good-looking escort and I are facing each other with Annie, the girl was reaped with me, right beside Philomena I learn her name is. I smile and observe her, she looks skeptical of my looks but not rejecting of them entirely so that's good.

Philamena is our "mentor" now since our only other victor died about 3 years ago. She was the first ever victor to die and the district was in mourning that year, needless to say, our tributes are not really in the best of hands.

I am ushered onto the train where are offered to watch the recaps of the tributes. Annie politely excuses herself to the room, I know her from around town, she is younger than me but her family owns a clothes shop. She is nice and I just hope that doesn't end up killing her.

Philomena and I are by ourselves watching the recaps of the reaping. Philomena eventually gets tired of me looking at her and she leaves the main car. That's ok, I get to scout of the competition and possibly some allies.

I don't make it far into the reapings when I get to district 2. The girl volunteer, Bellona I hear, is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I am taken back I turn off the tv and go to my room and request a canvass, paint and an easel. I start painting her right away, if I win or she wins this painting would be worth a fortune. I could be known as one of the most successful artists in all of Panem. Either way, these games will be a win for me and all of district 12.

 **Hey all! just keeping up with my weekly updates again, oooof trying to. I appreciate all the readings and love everyone has given me so far. It means the world and If whoever is still reading review or PM just so I have a good indication that would be great! if not I cant force you so oh well. Anyways dont forget to tell me what you think of the Trainrides now that they are over and the remake center chapter is next! That chapter will be more from the stylist POV so that'll be fun! Until Next Time...**


	23. Remake Center P1 Districts 1-6

**Remake Center Districts 1-6**

 **District 1 Stylist Mori**

It was nice being the district 1 stylist. I usually get good looking tributes so my work with my team in the remake center isn't very hard. These two are not the usual quality I am used to, but they'll do just fine. I go check on Brielle first and I want to see if my plans for the parade will work. Brielle is medium height, I'd say about 5'6 but she's different than other girls I get, she has dark brown hair that is about shoulder length. She also has beautiful green eyes. It's different but she will certainly gain sponsors and its my job to help.

After I observe Brielle for a second, I go see Concord. I remember his sisters and they were beautiful, and he doesn't compare fully but he is a mountain. He is 6'4 and he looks very muscular, more than most ones but he does have that trademark dirty blonde hair so that's refreshing. Overall, I am pleased with my tributes this year and I have great plans for the parade, district one will steal the show this year.

 **District 2 Stylist Plire**

So, I don't know how to feel about my tributes this year, they are at opposite sides of the spectrum and I have my work cut out for me. District 2 isn't known for the most beautiful tributes, but I hit the jackpot with Bellona. She is tall, like 5'11 tall. She wears it very well too. She has this short spikey hair and she tells me to not to mess with it too much, she claims in a fight, short hair is better than long. She has the stereotypical olive skin and deep brown eyes that I see often. Something about her face, makes her absolutely stunning, that paired with her body. She is going to be fun to work with and I feel like she is going to do quite well in the Capitol.

Tyr, on the other hand, has the odd beauty to him but there are still some flaws. I make him stand up, which doesn't do much considered he is like 6'3. I check out his nose which I can tell has been broken multiple times. Now this where the odd part comes in, he has blonde hair and green eyes which is different, and he also has muscle on him, but I can't see any fat. These two will be interesting and fun to work with, I'm excited about this year and they should be too.

 **District 3 Stylist Lorena**

Being from 3, you get a lot of diversity in our tributes, this year is no different. A couple of ideas for the parade but due to Bugg's visibility, I gotta be careful. Bugg is cute though, she has some type of oriental descent, her eyes are sapphire blue, though the left one is pale and glassy as Bugg is blind in it. Her shaggy raven hair is generally kept in a scraggly ponytail from her lower head that goes down almost to her butt. Her nose is particularly pointy as are her ears, making some feel she somewhat resembles a mouse.

Pascal is shorter, about 5'4 he has this and has this ashen skin and brown eyes. And black hair, he is skinny. Bugg and Pascal are really tiny but cute, I need to up play this if I want to be known, this is my 8th year and I need to get my name out there more, its my job to make them shine, so eventually I can shine.

 **District 4 Stylist Rando**

This is my first year being the stylist for district 4, for the past 5 years I've been handling district 9 but since someone has been enjoying my outfits I got brought up to a more "desirable" district. My first year did not disappoint me with the tributes I've been handed. These two are easy on the eyes, Kendall more than Dylan but I can make it work, I'm known for my more revealing outfits during the parade and I can certainly play that card with these two. Dylan is massive, he is about 5'11 and is very muscular, he has the stereotypical tan skin, he also has brown eyes and brown hair. He is someone I can work with and I will use his assets that's for sure.

After looking over Dylan I got check on Kendall and she is a stunner, she has this tan skin and very long black hair with blue eyes which adds the unique beauty to her. She is sort of muscular also. Overall, I am pleased with these two, District 4 tributes will be ones to remember.

 **District 5 Stylist Bitrey**

This year tributes are weird; I saw the reaping and the girl is a volunteer and the boy are a mayor's kid. Depending on how I take this, this can be the most memorable district 5 tributes we've had in a while or they can be forgettable. I haven't been able to really make a splash on the games since I've been here, and I figured that I can screw these two up or I might get moved to one of the mentorless districts which will a tragedy. I look at Arin first, on face value she looks like another basic tribute but when you get closer you see how unique she is. She has this long long brown hair that goes about to her waist, she has freckles on her nose and shoulders and her eyes have this weird but cool blue flecks on her already green eyes, I can work with her, I just got to highlight her differences and not make her look as basic as she is.

Brax isn't as basic looking as Arin is. He has this copper skin color with this tousled brown hair, he also has these blue eyes which is different for 5 but whatever. He is taller than Arin but they both are overall good looking. I'm happy with the opportunity I have been gifted.

 **District 6 Stylist Quria**

Being the district 6 stylist is sort of depressing, I usually get well-built tributes from working or I get tributes who are hungry and skinny due to family members being poor, hooked on morphine or some other drug or alcohol. This year I got two skinny kids which I have to turn around now and make them desirable, ugh, I have my work cut out for me. It's interesting to see Capricorn. He's mid-height, skinny but not starved. Also, his blonde hair and green eyes are interesting too, he's not ugly, just young is all.

Barbara is small, she looks like she's 13 instead of 16, she's short but cute. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She looks really skinny so that is sad, but it might work for her. I need to embrace the skinny tiny kids from 6, it might do them some favors in the games. I really hope this year is as depressing as most.

 **Hey all! Thanks for bearing with me on this one! School has not been kind and I have been traveling a lot but here is the remake center P1! I don't like making my chapters very long so P2 would be here soon. Thank you all for reviewing and viewing the story and let me know what you all think of the first half of tributes. Thank you all again and sponsorship points will be updated soon. Until next time.**


	24. Remake Center P2 Districts 7-12

**Remake Center Districts 7-12**

 **District 7 Stylist Borsa**

District 7 usually produced stronger tributes due to swinging axes since a young age, that means more muscle which means I get more to work with. Now, this is not always a case, but I do what I can not to make the tributes look dumb.

This year is not an exception, Aspen keeps talking to himself when I go over and get a look at him finally. My team doesn't get to work on him too much without him laughing randomly or swatting them away. I take a long look and see, he is taller, and he isn't that malnourished, but he is skinny, he is actually quite tall. His hair is what throws me off, it's extremely curly and a little shorter than shoulder length, it's an orange blonde color and he has these sage green eyes. I am curious about this composition so I think about how I can play this up.

I leave him and go check on Wren. Wren is also slender, but she is quite toned surprisingly. She has chocolate brown hair and she also has green eyes. She is 5'8 which is taller than I am used to. She has freckles on her cheeks and nose, and she has these thick glasses. I'm not sure if the capitol will help with contacts maybe but it'll make my job easier. Eh, we shall see. Overall, I am happy with these two, they're different but manageable.

 **District 8 Stylist Warif**

This year will be my second year with district 8 after moving up from 12 and I want to make my mark. My tributes are not the best, but I think I really can make an impact on the parade, nonetheless.

I first go check out Leah, she looks a little scared with everyone poking at her and stuff, but she calms down when she gets washed off, she even smiles a little. I instantly think about how I can see this little person. She is no taller than 4'8 and doesn't weigh more than 80 pounds. She has the stereotypical pale skin with this cute little curly red-brown hair. She has freckles on her face. I can definitely dress up for the cute angle during the interviews, but I still got to think about the parade itself, I need to keep thinking.

While I think I go see how Woolworth is taking the process. He is taking quite well considering the warning I got from his mentors before they came in. Woolworth is a more manageable tribute to say the least. He has this strong frame and he is average height for being a 15-year-old. In the face is where I have to do a double take with him and Leah. Woolworth looks like he could be the older brother of Leah, he also has the red-brown hair, it's a little more orange though, he has silver eyes and freckles all over his face. Huh, this could be cool. I am already preparing for the outfits for the parade, just a few more minor changes and we're golden.

 **District 9 Stylist Irater**

People criticize my work year after year, they say I'm "Unoriginal" but I think its fitting having district 9 relating to grain. I will agree that I can get a little repetitive, but I always say, "why fix it if it's not broken?". While I think about what I should do for the parade I get a look at my tributes this year.

Mason is gorgeous if I must say so myself. I take a really long glance at him when he stands up and he notices me but doesn't seem to care. He is about 6'0 and is actually decently well defined. He has Curly dirt blonde hair cut short on the sides but left longish on top, thick brows, and a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. He has round bright brown eyes. He smiles and dimples show. He knows he's good looking. Huh, I can use this and I'm actually moderately excited for this.

The excitement dies off a little when I leave Mason and go check on the girl, Marigold. She is a cute girl though, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and light freckles on her face. She is small though and young so I can't take the sexy route. I think I might just change it up a little this year, eh probably not.

 **District 10 Stylist Xao**

Here we go again. Being the stylist for a district that doesn't have a mentor stinks, I have to play a bigger role in these tributes than I want to. I rely heavily on my team to help me plan out outfits but after seeing my tributes I fear this year would be another tough one. I have two 12-year-olds and I know I'm going to have to step my game up.

I go examine Haylo and he looks terrified with everyone working on him. I ask him to stand up so I can get a good look at him. He is short about 4'9. He is tanned and has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has freckles and overall, he looks like a cute, nice kid. I am going to go radical this year if I want hope for these kids.

I am thinking while I walk over to Bones. God, she does not look happy with being prodded with. She looks vastly different from when she entered the center. Bones glares at me when I ask her to stand up and I can tell she hasn't been groomed like this in a long time. She is short and very pale. She has scars and cuts on her body, and she has this small nose. Her long black hair was trimmed a little due to patches and knots. I see her eyeing a pair of scissors and I grab them. She looks taken back and says, "Do you think those can go through human bone?" I stare at her and don't respond. She didn't say it crazily, she seemed genuinely curious. Oh god, I got to make sure nothing sharp is on her outfits. This year is going to be a challenge.

 **District 11 Stylist Sarin**

This job stinks, I just do trivial work year after year and for what? I always get outshined by these stylists who take risks and make them look dumb. Well, I have accepted my life of living in the shadows and have to get through another year of games. Who knows, I might even get a victor and get to attend the capitol. When Chaff won, it was the greatest year of my life, I was accepted and known. Looking at my tributes this year, I am not optimistic.

I go look at Uriah. He is surprisingly obedient, accepting my every request. He is actually quite tall for a 13-year-old, standing about 5'4. He has dark skin and a large dark afro. He has small beady eyes and is incredibly skinny. Not much to look at, when I go to leave he asks for a coin with the capitol on it. I hand him one and he lights up. This is weird but whatever, I will let the kid enjoy small stuff before his death.

I leave him and go check on the girl, Amira. She is pretty big for an 11, she is 5'7 and very skinny. She has olive skin tone, brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She is weirdly polite when I ask her to do things. Great I got some weird tributes this year. The hope I have for these games went down significantly looking at these two. This is going to suck.

 **District 12 Stylist Kiera**

The previous victor of twelve died a few years back so now I am forced to take a bigger role in these kids experience before the games. I've been a stylist for over a decade now and it's tough seeing these kids die over and over again. This year can be the same or different. I want to really soak in these kids and see what advantages I can use to gives us a boost this year.

I first, look at Annie, she is pretty but on the shorter side. She has this merchant blonde hair that I have seen a couple of times, she is skinny but not malnourished. She gives me a sweet smile when I am looking her over. I feel bad for her and I'm not sure how I can really play her up.

While I'm thinking about it I go look over the boy, Kolten. He comes off as kind of weird since he has the eyes that kind of give you a weird vibe. His grey eyes and his medium black hair make it hard to tell what his face looks like. He is decently built and about 5'10. Overall these two can be played up during the parade, I just can't mess this up.

 **Hey all here is the final part of the remake center! I'm trying a tad new format so let me what y'all think and if you like this one or the other one more! Next is the tribute parade and the story is moving right along! Thanks all for reviewing and let me know what you think of the stylist and their POV's. Sponship points are updated and remember, just because you don't have a tribute in the games, doesn't mean you can't support your favorite! Until Next Time.**


	25. Tribute Parade

**Tribute Parade**

 **Fabian Purccela Top Blogger, Capitolite**

Tonight is the big night! The parade is about to start, and I am ready to take notes for my blog tomorrow. Its one of the biggest nights of the year and anyone who is anyone is here and ready to see this year tributes. Oooh, I love the parade because you get to see the transformation of the tributes from the scroungy outfits at the reapings to the elegant or not so elegant outfits for the parade. I know all these stylists want to make a name for themselves and my blog can make or break them for this year. I have my drink; my notes and I am ready for the chariots to start coming out. I hear the anthem and I know its time. Here we go!

I see district one start to roll out. I have all the tributes names listed out so I can critique them individually. Brielle and Concord roll out with two snow-white horses. I am pleased with the outfits on these two, Concord is shirtless with jeans on, he has diamonds all over the pants, he also is wearing a crown covered in diamonds also. Brielle is wearing a tiara with diamonds all over it. She has this blouse and jeans with a similar light blue color as concords, district one is shining bright with their outfits and they might outshine the rest of the districts, district one was a slam dunk this year.

District 2 follows them on black horses. Bellona and Tyr look….interesting. Bellona is in this Victorian style dress that is low cut and trimmed to show off more skin, she is gorgeous, and her stylist is apparently playing it up. The dress is maroon with black trimming which meshes well. Tyr is dressed in similar colors, but he is wearing a short sleeve dress shirt meant to show off his arms and he is wearing black dress pants. They match well, it's different but it works due to the sheer good looks of Bellona and Tyr. Outfits aren't super exciting but its unique and it works. Overall, District 2 wasn't the greatest but I doubt it'd be the worst.

Here comes district 3 rolling out in white horses also, it's interesting that stylist can pick the color of the horse now too, and I see Bugg and Pascal coming out. They start to roll out, oh baby what is you doin… I see them come out on their chariot and I can't help to laugh. They are dressed as two different sized chemistry beakers. The both look like they are trying not to tip over and Bugg looks a little scared and Pascal is trying to wave but his arm won't extend very far due to the armholes in the suit, poor kids, I hope for the best and I am not sure if I want them to fall out and break or not. I guess we are moving right past district 3.

Next comes district 4, in their brown horse chariot. I am a little taken aback when I see these two, Dylan and Kendall are very underdressed and both wearing pants that are sea green and looks like scales. They resemble mermaids. Dylan is shirtless and Kendall is wearing the bare minimum on her chest. Very clever, I wasn't sure if district one could be topped but district's 4 very different and memorable take might have won me over. I have no idea, but I got to focus on the rest still.

Here comes district 5 on their white horse chariot. Brax and Arin have been talked about a lot due to their unique circumstances. Brax and Arin are holding hands and you can see the crowd's reflection bouncing off of their outfits. They have circular tall hats on with mirrors attached, and they have full suits with lights flickering from them. I like these although it is a little blinding. Not bad 5, not bad.

District 6 follow them on their black horse chariot. Barbara and Capricorn are small so they look tacky where these metallic suits. The metal is black and grey and honestly, it looks quite heavy. Barbara has a scowl on her face and does not look happy to be here. That's not going to do her any favors. Overall, district 6 was quite plain and forgettable this year.

District 7 rolls out on their brown horse chariot. This one is fun, Aspen and Wren are dressed up in all camouflage. They looked like hunters with their faces painted with camouflage, and they had fake animals hanging from their belt. Aspen looked a little lost, but Wren looked confident. I like what the 7's are wearing. Nothing flashing but memorable, every stylist dream come true.

District 8 is right on their tail with a black horse chariot. Leah and Woolworth look similar in the face and if their stylist was trying to distinguish them, they didn't a good job. They are both wearing suits that cover their entire body except for their face. The outfit is a bunch of different colors of cloth sewed together. It seems like their stylist got a little lazy but Woolworth is wearing it proudly with his head up, Leah is a little shyer but it seems she is trying to follow Woolworth's idea. Nice save 8.

District 9 is following behind them. Oh boy, this stylist is going the usual route it again. Mason and Marigold are dressed in Full black bodied suits with grain glued to them? I dunno but they also have a metal contraption, like a silo, on their heads. Mason doesn't look pleased and Marigold look distracted. Mason is attractive but his stylist didn't do him or Marigold any favors. They don't keep my focus for long.

Here comes the kids from district 10. Bones and Haylo, these young kids come out in overalls, huge belt buckles, and cowboy hats I groan. How stereotypical could you be? Bones, weird name for a 12-year-old girl, but she doesn't look very happy. She is looking around and seems fascinated by everybody, huh, I don't know about her. Haylo is small like Bones and he is shying into the chariot than anything, poor kids.

I move on from 10 and focus on 11. Here they come. Oh boy, Amira and Uriah come out on a white horse chariot but the outfits are even worse than 10. They are both dressed as apples?! Just a large red apple suit and Uriah's face is almost as red as the suit is. Amira is just staring into the crowd, void of emotion. They are both embarrassed and I feel bad for them. I can't put into words how bad these outfits are, poor kids. It's hard to watch for long so I quickly shift my focus to the final chariot pulling out, district 12.

District 12 is pulled by a black horse chariot and I can't help to smile with excitement and glee when I see Annie and Kolten. Annie is wearing this long; beautiful black dress and Kolten was wearing a full black tuxedo. Both of their outfits are covered in coal dust or some type of black powder, and it has this glimmer to it. They are both standing up straight and they actually look like they are enjoying the crowd. Kolten more than Annie but still. They look beautiful and I am pleasantly surprised with 12's showing here. They are top tier and it'll be nice writing about an outlier district in my blog, nice 12.

Overall this parade has been a mix of love, envy, and confusion. My notes are extensive as always and I am excited to give my perspective this year again. This parade may have been make or break for some, however, the games have just begun.

 **Hey all! I was excited to get this chapter out for y'all! I know this is a non-tribute POV but I just wanted to get the full capitol view of these kids out for you all. Next, I am going to start establishing some alliances and that is when more tribute POV's are coming! I am having a lot of fun so I am going to try to put this next chapter on hyperdrive! Thank you all for reading and let me know what y'all think of the parade! Sponsorship points are updated. Until Next Time.**


	26. Training Center The Careers

**The Careers**

 **After the tribute parade**

 **Concord Radiance D1M 18**

"These kids look dumb, it's hilarious, the lack of competition this year is laughable," I say to Brielle as we are making our way back to the main area on the chariots. She glances over to me and kind of gives me this half smile head shake. I still don't quite understand her yet; she is a career and she volunteered to be here, but she still gives me this look whenever I talk down on another tribute. Whatever if she wants to get in her head then I'll let her, it means that she won't be in my way in the games.

I just wait with Brielle until Diamond and Justus, our mentors come over. Before then I don't let this opportunity slip. As the rest of the district's chariots arrive, I start to really see my competition first hand. There are a few standouts but for the majority, its full of kids who won't return my stares, the boy from 8 does briefly until he looks away, smart kid. I just stand there soaking it all in and I turn to Brielle and ask, "Is it too early to reach out to the others? I want them to know that I am the leader."

She stops staring at this little girl from 9 and responds with "I'm sure no one will challenge you, Diamond said to wait until tomorrow at training." I sigh.

I can't piss off the mentors this early, even if I am the strongest, which I am, the mentors can make or break a tribute. I hold off for now, I don't worry though, I am this year's victor, they will see. Everyone will see.

 **Brielle Storm D1F 18**

Ugh, I know I have to get along with my allies and that includes Concord, but he is so pretentious, it's going to come back and bite him in the ass. He wants to get a head start on the alliance, but I tell him to wait. He catches me staring at Marigold from 9 for a sec and I have to look away really quick. I can't show weakness this early, but she is so small, and it reminds me of a slightly taller version of Meadow, the little girl I garden with, back home. Poor kid.

I don't really keep the small talk going well so Concord and I just stand there until Diamond and Justus come over and tell us to follow them to the elevator. We walk quietly along until Diamond breaks the silence by saying how much she liked our outfits, she said: "you two really stole the show!" I give her a slight smile and Concord doesn't even acknowledge she said anything.

When we get to the first floor I am about to head to my room when Justus says really loudly, "ok you two need to cut the act and no matter what the pack does tomorrow, you two are sticking together."

I give him a stare and Concord goes to open his mouth and Justus goes "I swear if you say something Concord you will die in the games." This gets Concord to roll his eyes and go to his room.

I say "Ok but I'm not babysitting him the whole games, if he gets in trouble early it's not my problem." I say and walk to my room, not giving the mentors time to respond. He isn't my problem, it's my job to live and go home, even if it means the career pack is diminished due to deaths early on, if I have to I'll leave, I just have to stay quiet for now, I know what's at stake and I'm not wasting my time, the games have just begun.

 **Morning on Training Day One**

 **Tyr Zahnft Shah D2M 18**

I wake up early and I write my letter back home to my fiancé, if I don't make it back, the capitol can send these back with my body, so she knows a was always thinking about her, even towards the end. I get up extra early to make sure I prepare myself mentally for the next few days, It's going to be hectic and I gotta make sure that I don't draw too much attention to myself in the pack, but I have to show that I am not to be messed with. I know that 2's are usually the leaders of the pack, but I am willing to sit back if that means the target is drawn on someone else's back.

I know Bellona is excited to be the leader and I am curious if she will challenge the others for it, who am I kidding, of course, she will. The only downside about being the tribute this year is I have to go through Bellona if I want any chance at winning. It's going to be a pain but I am hoping the other careers will take her out first. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind her as a person, she is just a little much for me.

I try to clear my head so I take a long hot shower, mainly because I couldn't get it much colder but it's fine. I get out and get dressed in a plain jumpsuit with a 2 on the back, I go out to the dining area and it's just Bellona out there. She looks at me a just gives me a little smile, that's odd, she has never really been kind to me back home and I know she was easy on the eyes for other guys in 2, I was just never fond of her looks. I give her a half smile and I get myself a plate of eggs, fruit and this juice that's green. I just sit back and eat. I am going to need my strength for these games, it's going to be one hell of a ride.

 **Bellona Caccia Tzar D2F 18**

Tyr gives me this puzzled look whenever I smile at him. I know it's odd, but I figured that for now, I got to get him on my side for the pack leader. It should be easy, who do you want to lead, some person from 1 or 4? No, you want a leader and someone who has a chance to actually be a victor. I am the obvious choice. Plus, I am easily the most attractive and lethal tribute in the games, I will garner the most sponsors. I think my only competition for pack leader is Kendall from 4, and Concord from 1.

Brielle doesn't seem outgoing enough to be the pack leader, Tyr has expressed no such desire to lead the pack and Dylan wasn't even a volunteer, I'm not sure if he wants to be in the pack or not but either way, he won't be leading it. I bet I could get Kendall to be my second if I make her realize that I'll be a better leader than Concord. That leaves Concord, he will be annoying, and I know he comes from a family of victors, so it'd be ideal for him to be leader, but I am not going to be bossed around when I am the obvious choice.

I'm not worried unless he wants to be isolated from the pack, he'd back me for a leader. With me being the leader, the careers will thrive. Brutus comes to the dining area and pushes us towards the elevator to the training center. I can't help to smile at Brutus's eagerness. The victor this year will be someone from the pack, I'll guarantee it.

 **Kendall Maris D4F 17**

Dylan and I haven't talked much, and breakfast is not an exception. We've made minimal conversation throughout the pregames so far and I just really don't know what to say to him. He stares at me sometimes but other than that, contact has been minimal. "I think its time to go down to the training center," Dylan says to me while getting up from his chair. "Ok, Gold said that we should meet up with the pack," I say to him after wiping my hands off on the white cloth napkins they give us.

We both walk to the elevator and start making our way down to the training center. The pair from 10, I think, the two kids and they move over really quick when Dylan and I come into the elevator. The little girl from 10, I don't remember her name, just stares at me and she is kind of close to me too, she's wearing a weird hat. Freaks.

We leave the elevator and make our way to a circle with numbers on the ground where each of us stands for the head trainer lady to explain the training center and the rules. It's brief and then Dylan and I walk towards the spear throwing station and wait for the other careers to show up. The 2's get here and then directly after the 1's.

We all make small talk and introduce ourselves and then the girl from 2, Bellona, is the first one to address the whole group and she says " ok since the outlier group is looking weak we should decide a leader now, to prevent confusion later, I nominate myself. I feel like I can be effective."

Concord, the boy from 1, scoffs and says, "I think I should be the leader; I am the most experienced due to my family and I know how to survive in the games."

This gets a quick response from Bellona saying, "Just because you born into a family doesn't make you the automatic leader."

They both stare each other down until I say, "Lets vote and get to training." And this seems to appease all parties.

"ok then let's vote, who all wants me as their leader?" Bellona says. All hands go up except for Brielle, who might be abstaining due to district loyalty. "I guess that's settled," Bellona says smiling. Concord looks pissed and he walks toward the sword station, Bellona and Tyr go towards the mace and axes station, Dylan wonders off to the fish hook station and I go straight to the knives, my specialty.

I'm just glad the leader is decided and we can go about our business, tomorrow I think I'll try to get us to stick together to show intimidation but for now, it's probably best we do our own thing, cause if tensions don't cool down at all before the games the pack could be defective and a defective pack causes people to die.

 **Dylan Cove D4M 18**

The vote was intense, but I'd rather piss off Concord then Bellona, especially since it seems like Kendall has taken a liking to her. If she thinks that Bellona will be the best leader then I do too. After the vote and Concord seemed pissed, so I went off by myself towards the fish hook station. I figure this is what I know and then maybe I'll go to the spears later, but I want to do something familiar right know though. I start assembling a fish hook when one someone comes beside me and starts messing around with some materials to make a fish hook. I'm surprised anyone approached me since most of the other tributes look terrified of the careers until I look over and it's the girl from one, Brielle.

She has this interesting beauty to her, and I just notice this until she says the words "look I know you will be the outcast of the pack and I'm willing to make you a deal if you're interested." I am taken aback a little by her straightforwardness, but I realize that she's right, if it comes down to it, I will be the first killed since I didn't volunteer, nor did I train for the last 6 years. I nod.

"With Concord and Bellona fighting, the pack is going to fracture earlier than usual, if we watch each other's back then you and I will split by ourselves when the time is right." She says while assembling a fish hook a lot better than I expected.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I say back while still focusing on the hooks, so we don't look suspicious.

"Look dude, we both don't want to be in the pack any longer than we have to, so unless you want to be on your own, you'll take my deal." She says as she starts to leave the station.

"Brielle!" I say and she looks over her shoulder at me. I nod in agreement and she nods back and walks towards Concord again. This is good, if I have a back-up plan if the pack breaks, I am not sure if I can trust Brielle since she approached me but I guess I have no choice, either way, I am gonna have to watch my back, not all of us are playing the same games.

 **Hey all! I know this is later than promised but finals are kicking my butt, however since summer is approaching, the games should be finished by the end of summer! Anyways thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think of the interesting career pack this year! who do you or dont you like? The next few chapters are going to be establishing alliances and loners in the training center and I'm excited to write about them. Dont forget to review and the next chapter should be up shortly. P.S. sponsorship points are updated. Until Next Time.**


	27. The 3's Training day 1

**The 3's Training Day 1**

 **Bugg Li D3F 14**

Wiress and Beetee told Pascal and me to stick together if we want. I like him, he seems nice and by playing chess with him, I can tell he's smart so that'll help us in the games. We both agreed that we will ally for the rest of the training and the games which makes me feel better.

We stand around until after the instruction from the head trainer, I think, and while we stand in a double circle with the rest of the tributes I see how much of a disadvantage we are at. Some of these tributes are huge, like the careers some and also some of the outliers like the boy from 9 and the boy from 12 I think? There are small tributes here so I'm not sure what that means for us, but I try not to think about it too much to prevent myself from getting down.

After the instructions, Pascal looks at me and says, "What do you want to work on, weapons or survival stuff?".

I think while I stare at the boy from 4 and the blonde girl from 1 work on fishhooks.

"Let's do weapons first, that way we can spend the rest of today and tomorrow learning about survival stuff," I tell him as I point towards a baton on the ground.

We walk over the weapons rack and I pick up the dark baton of the ground and it is a little heavy but small in length. While I examine the Baton, Pascal looks at the knives and picks up a small dainty one and swings in the dummy. With my bad eye, I don't think I can handle a bow or spear and I probably couldn't throw knives with accuracy, so I decide to practice with the baton. I figure it's common, small, and I can use it well I hope.

While Pascal and I are practicing with the same dummy the girl from 12 wonders towards us, she smiles at us and walks by us. I start making mental notes on everyone, if we are going to stand a chance we need to get a head start, if not we don't stand a chance.

 **Pascal Clarence D5M 15**

Bugg is just staring at the baton for a second like she is just carefully examining it until she doesn't say a word and swings it at the dummy. I use my knife on it too until I realize this isn't the weapon for me.

I spot on the rack about 5 yards away from a long piece of gold wire hanging off a large spool. It seems like it is calling my name, I put my knife down and I start walking towards the rack. I don't tell Bugg anything since she is staring at the girl from 12 who just walked past us.

As I go to walk I kick the floor and next thing I know I'm falling. I hit my knee and I sit up and take a glance around to see who saw, I know I'm clumsy, but I can't show the other tributes I'm completely incompetent. Bugg glances at me and smiles, not laughing at me but like a sympathetic half-smile at me. I exhale and stand up until I turn around and see the big dude from 1 with a spear in his hand smirking at me. I stare back stunned; did he see that? He stares me down and turns around and throws a spear 15 yards and nails a dummy so hard half the spear goes through the chest of it. He turns around and smirks again and I hurry and grab the wire and go back to Bugg.

She sees the terrified look in my eyes and asks, "what's wrong, you got your wire didn't you?"

I nod and say, "I think I just embarrassed myself in front of the toughest tribute in the games". She looks back at the boy from 1, Concord I now remember his name and gets the look on her face when she is thinking.

"It's ok if he thinks you're clumsy maybe he'll leave us alone during the games." I start to think, I either just cleared myself or just drew an easier target on my back. Either way, these games are going to be a long, stressful ideal. Ugh.

 **Hey y'all, I know, OOF. It's ok, I am feeling inspirational due to being on break from school! anyways here's these two from 3. I will spend the next few chapters establishing allies and loners. Anyways enjoy this random update and the next one will be out soon! Until Next Time.**


	28. The 5's Training Day 1

**The 5's Training day one**

 **Arin Gilligan DF5 15**

Before we get in the elevator, Brax and I are both quiet, but we already established that we will work best together so that's good. I can't let him know about the deal I made with his mom, if he lives then I guarantee the safety and well being of my dear sweet Kassidy. She means everything to me and has always been there for me, this is my goal, my last goal, is to give her the best life possible and I will, even if it's the last thing I do.

I'm just thinking when Brax and I enter the elevator. I thought it would be empty but there is the boy from 7 I think, he's standing in the corner mumbling something to himself. Brax and I look at each other and just wait for the elevator to open. As soon as it opens we go and rush to the instruction circle as we are some of the last people to arrive

. People try to stare at me during instruction, I'm not sure they're trying to size me up but I'm not going to let them, I stare down the boy from 2 but he isn't that into intimidating me so he just narrows his eyes and looks away.

After the instructions, I turn to Brax and ask "So, what are we going first?".

I can see him browsing the room and his eyes go right past the pair from 3 and to the fire-starting station. "What about fire?" he says.

"What about fire?" I ask him sarcastically.

He smiles and says, "You want to learn how to start a fire?" I nod and we walk towards the fire-starting station.

I'm hoping I can learn some valuable skills these next couple of days. If I want to keep him alive, I am going to need all the help I can get.

 **Brax Henwick D5M 17**

After I see Arin staring down the boy from 2 during the instructions part I thought she was insane, but now I'm realizing she won't take anyone's crap. I haven't realized if that is good or bad but she's a fighter and that's exactly what I need in an ally in the games.

We go to the fire-starting station and the trainer look nice enough. He starts telling us about the do and don'ts with starting a fire. Do light a fire in the cold or during the day since it's harder to tell if its light. Don't use too much brush or green leaves since the smoke trail would be easier to spot since it'll be grey in the sky. We spend an hour or so here before we decide to move on.

I scan the room to see where to go next, I don't really want to deal with the other tributes on the first day, so we decide to go to the blade station that a couple of careers left to go to.

We realize that they left the station for lunch. I guess the blades will have to wait.

We get a plate and get some food. Some types of beef, bread, greens and a glass of water. I grab my tray and Arin and I go find someplace to eat. The careers are all sitting together, some pairs, a trio and finally some loners.

People are warming up to one another really quick it looks like and I don't know how I feel about it.

These games will be competitive… that makes my mission to go home that much harder.

 **Hey, y'all here's another duo! I have another pair before we go onto day 2. I know some stories have 3 days but I'm doing 2 and the private sessions. Sponsorship points will be updated after every chapter! Thanks all and the rest chapter should be up soon! Happy holidays! Until Next Time.**


	29. The Pretty Boys Training Day 1

**The Pretty Boys**

 **End of Training day 1**

 **Mason Garnett D9M 17**

I eat lunch with Kolten, the boy from 12, we met during training, with most of the outliers being so young, I think the other old outlier would be my best chance to survive without slowing me down

. I look around trying to use my charm to gain some sympathy from the careers. After lunch, Kolten and I go next to the girl from 1 and 2, Brielle and Bellona respectively, I think. All the female careers are stunners and I need to make nice. They at the throwing knives by themselves so I think this is our chance. While we're walking up Brielle just hit a dummy in the eye from 15 yards out.

"So, you're lethal and beautiful sounds like my type of girl," I say while I wink.

She looks at me and scoffs and says, "Is that supposed to work?"

I lean closer and whisper "I dunno did it." I turn on my seductive voice.

Brielle turns to me and leans in real close and whispers in my ear "well considering I want to throw this knife where the sun doesn't shine you tell me." She says this as she turns and nails the dummy right in the crotch area.

I don't wavier, "I guess I'll be seeing around." I say as I start to turn around but right before I do Kolten steps in and says to Bellona, "I would love to paint you sometime?." This is where I instantly regret bringing Kolten along with me, I know how he talks and it's kind of weird.

Bellona doesn't like this either so she grabs her knife and next thing I know she's holding a knife to Kolten's throat and has this not serious look in her eyes, but like she's flirting but I can tell she is trying to downplay it.

"sure, we'll use your blood for the paint how does that sound?" he says nothing and walks back away slowly.

Peacekeepers come rounding the corner toward us and Bellona waves them off. "Don't worry guys, we're just having a good time, right boys?"

Kolten and I nod. The peacekeeper just yells "No more fighting."

I grab Kolten by the shirt and walk away towards rope climbing station while we hear the girls laughing behind us. Great my ally just drew a target on our backs from the most lethal careers in the games, great start.

 **Kolten Gray D12M 18**

After the career girls were laughing at us Mason seemed embarrassed by the whole situation, but I got what I needed. We only have about an hour before training ends. I want to practice rope climbing and Mason since we don't have to be near anyone since most people have either left or went towards the weapons.

I start climbing the ropes when I see a loose rope on the floor. Mason gets a quarter of the way up the rope when he sees me and he just kind of rolls his eyes, but I know what I am doing. I am using the ropes to make a sculpture. It's becoming into a masterpiece, rope after rope, knot after knot.

I was upset about being reaped at first, but I realized over time that if I die in the games and I can make myself memorable somehow then my pieces, my masterpieces would be worth fortune. My rope sculpture is almost finished with I look up and it's just Mason and me left in the training center with the peacekeepers walking toward us. They tell us we have to leave know. They won't let me take my sculpture with me upstairs, but I slip a piece of rope in my pants.

As we go into the elevator Mason says "Dude, if we are going to stand a chance we have to fly under the radar of the careers."

I look at him as we get to the ninth floor and say "Ok, I'll let you do the talking." He nods and gets off at his stop.

I ride the elevator the rest of the way up and when I get there I see everyone gathering in the kitchen. Philomena, our escort/mentor, and Annie are there getting ready for dinner.

Philomena asks Annie what she learned today. Annie smiles and says, "I made a couple of friends, I think we're going to ally!" I roll my eyes.

Philomena asks me what I learned I figure this is my chance to make a move. "Well I learned how to climb the rope and I made a friend too," I say as I stare at Philomena. She looks away and just keeps eating.

These women don't know what they're missing. Oh well her loss. It's ok as the games go on she'll see how much of a catch I am, the whole capitol will see.

 **Hey y'all three updates in three days, I'm feeling the groove again and I love it. Anyways let me know what y'all think and the next update will be out soon! Until Next Time.**


	30. The Three Misfits, Training Day 2

**The Three Misfits**

 **Beginning of Training Day 2**

 **Leah Velvet D8F 12**

I miss Alex, I know we left it weird, but I just wish I could say more. I have to get it out of my head and get ready for the long day today. I get up and go try to get this dry nasty taste out of my mouth. I use this bright green toothbrush with this weird paste that works pretty quickly. I go and turn on the shower and it takes me a few minutes, but I finally get the water at a good temperature and I get in. I use this foamy soap for my hair, I usually don't use this much water or soap but if I'm going to die in a few days might as well be clean as possible.

While I enjoy the water, I start to think about yesterday. It was an ok day, well as good as these days could be. Woolworth and I decided that we could trust each other enough to team up and while we were at the edible bug station a girl, Marigold from 9, was killing it. She actually helped us, which was weird since she was from 9.

After much thinking, we decided that She would make a great teammate and she said she was fast so that'll be useful. I know we're all young, but I think that'll allow us to slide under the rainbow, radar? I don't know but we will be hard to find.

While training we didn't go to stations with multiple people to try not to draw attention to ourselves.

Towards the end of the night when we all got into the elevator and Marigold looked into the mirror and said that "Hey guys look! We're like the 3 musketeers!"

Woolworth smiled and said, "more like the 3 misfits" Marigold and I both laughed.

I start to think, 3 misfits, 1 victor, and one very long game.

 **Woolworth Saint-Cloud D8M 15**

After I get out of my shower I figure that I should head off to breakfast. I don't want to spend more time with Woof than I have to after him being rude to Leah on the train rides. I lasted this long but if he pisses me off again I might just lose it.

As I'm walking out of my room I run into Leah and I smile and ask, "How'd you sleep?"

She looks down and says, "For the first time since we got here, no nightmares."

I give her a pat on the back. I don't know what it is about Leah. I don't think about her in a romantic way, it's more like she's my little sister. I have to be careful; I can't get to attached because if they die, which for me to get home to Quilt and my family, they will. I'll be devastated.

As we walk towards the dining area I have to remember to distance myself or else, even if I live, I'll truly never move on.

As we go into the dining hall Woof and Julia are already there. Leah greets them and I just give the biggest fake smile I can muster and go straight for all the meats I can find. Eggs, bacon, and ham.

Most people from 8 don't know what these meats are but coming from a family like mine, I give people meat all the time all over 8, I feed them when I can, the stupid district doesn't do anything to help. All I know is that if I win, no one will sleep hungry for that week, and with basically unlimited money, I can make District 8 a better place. I have to survive first, that'll be the first part of my story.

 **Marigold Caden D9F 13**

Barley is a great mentor and she seems to have taken a liken to me. I still don't talk much to anyone besides Leah and Woolworth, Leah more but yeah, I don't know what it was, I've never opened up with anyone like that before but we clicked and since she seemed like she trusted Woolworth, it seemed like it made sense.

While we're at breakfast with Barley, Rye comes out of his room with bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. Mason follows soon after and I ask him about what happened with the career girls.

He didn't seem to happy thought I brought it up, so I try to change the subject quickly to tips from the mentors.

Barley is more than happy to help, and she asks, "So I know you're fast Marigold, what do you want to try to learn?"

I shrug and ask her "I don't have much experience with anything, especially weapons."

She sits there and thinks for a second, she says "Spears? They have the distance and if you get a small enough pole you can throw it and stab from afar."

I take it in for a second. A spear to stab? To kill? I mull it over and nod.

While I finish up my breakfast and start to wonder. Will I kill if it comes down to it? I think I can if it came down to it. I try to clear it from my mind while I finish my glass of water.

I make my way towards the elevator and Mason says he has to go to the bathroom, so he'll meet me down there. When I get on the elevator the pair from 11, I think are on it. I try to give a smile and avoid conversation.

If I can stay out of the way I might actually stand a chance. There's not like there's much waiting for me at home but sheer. It's ok, maybe I can be useful to someone.

 **Hey y'all, I know this is my second chapter in 12 hours... It's ok, I'm on break and I am really enjoying the story and how it's progressing so hurray for motivation? I think so. Anyways let me know what y'all think of these three! I have a couple of more chapters to go before the private sessions but the next chapter should be out soon! Thanks all. Until Next Time.**


	31. The Friendly Boi's Training Day 2

**The Friendly Boi's**

 **Training Day 2**

 **Capricorn Makus D6M 14**

Before I get up for the day I start to think astrology, my favorite thing to think about. It calms me down. I think of my parents and if I'll get to see them soon if I die in the games. I was really bummed yesterday but I met a couple of people after lunch that gave me some hope. Uriah from 11 and Annie from 12. They're both super nice to me and it's quite refreshing since it's so different. Beatrice, my mentor has been nice enough and Markus too but it's just different because Annie and Uriah don't have to be nice, but they are.

Barbara, my district partner hasn't been mean but she's just so mad all the time, it's hard talking to her, she always rants how dumb the games are, I agree but I know the capitol is listening so I just keep my thoughts to myself, where they are safe and sound.

I don't bother showering since I didn't do much yesterday but focus on survival skills. My grandfather used to take me camping all the time so that is finally going to come in handy. I am late for breakfast, so I hurry and grab some fruit before heading to the elevator. Barbara looks up from here breakfast and gives me a blank glare.

I hurry out because I am meeting Annie by the elevator and Uriah said he had to do something this morning, so we all want to tackle training together. As I head for the elevator and I press the button I sit waiting. It takes a while, so I assume it's dropping some people off. When the elevator gets to my floor its empty, thank goodness, I'm afraid this is my only time for quiet, great.

 **Uriah Winter D11M 13**

While at breakfast I can't stop thinking about the games. I dig into my breakfast. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, this sweet pastry. I'm trying to put some weight on before the games.

I hurry and finish my breakfast before the training so I can play the piano a little before I go down. I told Annie and Capricorn I have something to do and this is it. I'm at my most relaxed when I play the piano, it's what I'm best at, it reminds me of home. I get to the piano where I set down my glass of orange juice next to it.

It's the most beautiful piano I've ever seen in my entire life. It's pearl white, with sleek white and black keys. I touch the first one, f sharp. Beautiful, I touch the next one, before I know it I am playing my favorite ballad and it's like the room is dropping around me and my worries are falling with it. Key after key, paddle after paddle, it's all coming along so nicely. I finish about 5 minutes later and Seeder and Amira, my district partner, are clapping. I smile, this is the most fun I've had this whole time.

I finish off my juice and hurry to the elevator to meet Annie and Uriah. I get on with Amira and go down to the training center. Amira and I part ways when I see Annie and Uriah.

"Where do you guys wanna go?' I ask them together.

We decided that we will stick together for the rest of the training to promote unity among us and so we can have chemistry in the games.

We all know without allies you don't last long in the games.

That is unless your allies betray you, great another thing to worry about.

 **Annie Gris D12F 15**

While Capricorn is waiting on Uriah to get done we gaze around the room to see the other tributes. Most of the other tributes are here already I believe, and I see them go to work at the various stations. The careers are at the weapons stations, of course, the girl from 1 is at the fire-starting station, that's weird you rarely see careers at survival stations.

The only other big alliance is these 3 kids at the running station. I'm hoping with so many people alone we stand a chance. We haven't talked much about arena strategy yet, but we need to stick together no matter what.

As soon as Uriah gets downstairs he asks us what we want to do. Capricorn seems indifferent so I see that careers from 2 leave the sword station for the spear station so we head that way.

Capricorn picks up a sword that's a little too big, so we have to help him put it back. We all chuckle together, and I say "let's start with the little ones and we work our way up" I smirk. Capricorn smiles and Uriah grabs a small dainty one. I pick one of the small ones too, it's light, it's easy to swing and it seems sharp enough that I can do some real damage if I need to.  
Uriah swings the small one and instantly looks like he has a look of regret and despair on his face.

Capricorn and I look at each other and I nod and ask Uriah "What's wrong pal?"

He looks at us and says, "I don't think I can do it."

"do what?" Capricorn asks sincerely.

"I don't think I can kill." He says while looking down. I pull him into a hug.

Poor kid, I know it's not ideal to have an ally who won't kill but I feel bad for him. I'm making it my goal to protect these two in games, even if it's the last thing I do.

 **Hey y'all here's another update and I'm back in school but I'm glad I am keeping to a schedule. Anyways here's these 3! All I have is one more update before the private sessions! It's coming along nicely and let me know what you all think of the alliances and who are y'all favorites. Until Next Time.**


	32. The Loners Training Day 2

**Loners**

 **Training Day 2**

 **Barbara Peren D6F 16**

I see Capricorn leave before I do. I know I need to hurry to the training center, but I want to see this damn place before I go back down.

Beatrice and Markus both leave right after Capricorn does and I take this as my opportunity to do as much damage as I possibly can. These stupid games think they can kill me and I'm not going to retaliate.

Once I am in the clear I go to the living room, I see the crystal chandelier, the glass vases, the sleek table and chairs and I realize that I am going to have fun. I walk slowly towards the vase while looking around and elbow the vase off the table. I see it rush towards the ground and shatter all over the floor. I can't help but laugh and smile.

I take the other vase and throw it at the wall as hard as I can. It slams and shatters too. I know I need to stop but I can't, I grab the chair and smash it against the table, the glass table shatters and crushes under the weight of the chair. I almost stop but then I realize something, what's the worst they can do to me? Kill me? I'm already dead so I go for the main prize, the chandelier.

I grab one of the legs off the chair and chuck it at the chandelier, it does nothing, I decide to go for it. I use the couch as a launching pad and as I fly through the air I grab the chandelier, and as I expected, it gives out almost immediately.

I see the ground as I'm falling towards it until I hit the ground with a thud. A person who I think someone called them an avox comes in and looks surprised.

I smile while I'm on the floor and say, "I'm sorry, I'm ok, just blowing off steam is all." I smile and walk towards the elevator.

Ok time to get training.

 **Aspen Evergreen D7M 16**

I don't really like the training center, but Grover got upset with me because I spent most of my time yesterday carving wood. I know they want me to diversify but I know what I'm good at and the voice knows it too. They've asked me who I am talking to and I tell them but they just kind of look at me weird, so I just brush it off. I don't care about the voice and I are getting through these games together. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but we have a love/hate relationship.

Anyways, I decided that I'll probably just hang out near the wood again today since no-one really came near me yesterday. I go to the elevator and Wren gets on with me. She's nice and all but all she's really done is read.

The elevator goes down and we reach the bottom and she heads for training with this new book, she found, and I start heading towards the training area, but something catches my eye.

It's a slight glow that radiates from this door and I decided to go in front of the door to see if I can catch a glimpse inside. I can tell this light is making it so I can't see inside, I am thinking about going in, but the voice tells me not too. I don't want to listen but at the same time, I think it might help me somehow? Ugh. I don't know I want to look but I don't want to test my luck and the voice seems serious, not like playful but worried. I let my curiosity get the better of me and turn the knob. Of course, it's locked.

I start to walk towards the training area Ugh. Fine, no special door lets go cut some wood.

 **Wren Oakfield D7F 17**

Aspen and I ride in the elevator together but we instantly split when we get to the main area. He splits off and goes towards a different area and I walk towards training. I walk past the boy from 6 and the girl from 12 talking to get towards the weapons. I know they are part of a trio.

I know I need to get training, so I'm forced to put my book down and decide what to do. I look around to decide my station today since I spent most of yesterday at survival stations, so I want to work with weapons, but I'm don't want to run into too many people. I decided I should go to weapons.

I glance over all the weapons and I see it and I instantly get excited. It's shining and at a perfect length and all its glory. An ax, I've been using axes since I was little, and I know instantly that this is where I shine. I try not to use them too much since I don't want to draw a target on my back by showing my skills, but I can't help myself. I spent all of yesterday being passive but now I don't hold back.

I grab the ax and swing it into the dummy next to the rack. It feels nice, and lighter than the ones at home so that should make it easier to swing. I wonder if I can throw it well still. I take it out of the dummy, I twirl it around a little in my hand and take it towards the throwing area. I stand from 15 feet out and chuck it. It's a little light and it hits the dummy in the head. I was aiming for the chest but that works too.

I smile but then I turn away and walk away quickly, show them a little they leave me alone, show them too much I'm dead.

 **Haylo Molto Ranons D10M 12**

At the training center, I'm sorta lost. I don't have a ton of skills, so I want to go everywhere but I know I only have a certain amount of time, so I have to use my time wisely. I ultimately decide with the help of my mentors earlier that focusing on running and defending myself.

So that's the plan for today. The training center has this area with a trainer that you can run where objects pop up where you can practice running with stamina or running around things. I try stamina first when I arrive no one is there, and the trainer looks like he's about to fall asleep. I get there and I smile, he glances at me and points towards this little track which I presume he wants me to step on. I step up on top of this sleek track and the trainer presses a button to start the track.

I start to run and while I do I think about what inside the games will look like. I've avoided it for the most part so far, but I have to sooner or later. I think about what I'll do, I've avoided allies because I don't want to rely on anyone plus I doubt I'm on anyone's list. I think I'll have to run in, grab a bag of food maybe and leave right after, I don't want to run in and the escort told me that this is the way most people dies but I know I stand no chance living solely on the arena. I get nervous just thinking about it and while I'm getting nervous next thing I know I'm falling.

I scrape my knee and slide down the track while the trainer hurries up and presses the button to turn the machine off.

Great now I'm nervous and my knee's burn. I get up and I'm about to go again when the trainer tells me it's lunchtime.

Great, I might as enjoy something before my death, I owe it to myself.

 **Bones D10F 12**

I hate this place, the guy I've been with tells me I have to do the training center to learn things to survive the games, but I don't need this place. I know how to set traps and know what to eat and what not to eat. Most of these people don't talk to me but I don't care, I just miss blood and all my other rats. I skipped the first day but these guys with guns came up today and told me I have to go; I didn't want to get into too much trouble already because I know they're already mad. I bit one of the guys who grabbed me, and he didn't seem to happy. He didn't hit me though; he knows I'm not messing around.

Anyways I wander around watching people throw things and hit things until someone announces lunch and people bring a bunch of food out.

I grab a pan of meat, which gets me some glances from this big dude. He asks me what I'm doing I just smile, grab a slice of meat and put in on his plate and walk away. I chuckle as I walk away from everybody. I sit in a corner and enjoy my meat. I'm used to killing my meat, this is so much easier. I imagine that if I win the games that we are going to play I should be able to get an unlimited amount of this stuff. I'm excited.

I finish my meat quickly and I want to go to this training area with dummy's charging you and you have to react of sorts. It seems fun and I'm always up for a challenge.

I sit and wait until this dummy slides towards me on this machine thing, I take this knife and stab it in the gut, the next one comes at a different angle and I jump on it and it starts to move with me on it. I take this knife and stab it over and over again in the face and chest and arm and I'm having a lot of fun. It finally stops when the head falls off.

I smile and turn, and I see at least 7 people watching me.

I smile and say "I was trying to make it bleed. It didn't work." People just stare and I shrug and walk away. I guess I'll try harder next time.

 **Amira Fieldington D11F 17**

After lunch, I unknowingly join the show with the girl from 10 when she stabs this dummy repeatedly while on top of it. She's an odd one and I definitely want to keep my distance from her.

Since it's after lunch I know I only have a few more hours to train before the end of training and Seeder says the private training with the game makers happens after this session so I have to make sure I get to the places where I want to. I spent most of day one at the survival stations and throwing knives and I spent most of day two throwing knives, but I've also been up to something else.

I know I want to be stealthy in the games, but I have to go to the cornucopia to get supplies and hopefully get a kill. I hate the idea of hurting someone but if I want to get home I know I have to be remembered.

I grab out my list that I've been writing down on the sketch pad I got from my room and check over on what I have written down so far. I have allies and what I think of the characters so far, so I know who to watch out for and who doesn't seem threatening.

First, I have the careers, they all seem to stick together and can do some damage. They consist of the pairs from 1, 2, and 4.

The next allies are the pair from 3, they don't seem very threatening.

The next pair is from 5, they seem like they could be contenders, so I have to stay away from them.

The next alliance I have down is the boys from 9 and 12, they are both older so I can tell they might have targets on their backs.

There is a trio that consists of the pair from 8 and the girl from 9, they are a weird team and I don't know what to make of them.

The next trio is the boy from 6, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12. They don't seem very threating.

That leaves the girl from 6, the pair from 7, the pair from 10, and me as the solo's in the games.

While my list isn't very comprehensive I feel like it's a good start. I need to know my opponents better than they know me, if I don't, I don't stand a chance.

 **Hey y'all no months-long hiatus this time, OOF. I was just finishing up finals but anyways what do y'all think of these and with that training is over! The next chapter will be training sessions and scores. After that, it'll be interviews and the night before. After that, it'll be into the tubes chapter which each tribute will get a POV of the night before or into the tubes then the games! So 4 chapters to go before the games! I know it seems like a lot of POV's but I feel like other stories, you never get development from the tributes so I just want each of them to get a fair share. anyways thanks for the support and let me know what y'all think of the tributes! Until Next Time.**


	33. Private Training Session and Scores

**Private Training sessions and scores**

 **Loraire Kornar Head Gamemaker**

The private sessions are my favorite part of the pre-games, well sort of. I love the idea of seeing tributes up close but due to President Snow wanting the identity of the head game maker secret to the tributes, I don't get to direct the session. I hate giving up the reins mainly because I know how important these games are but that's ok, Boras, my second in command, gets to be in charge and he's enjoying every second of it. Before we get started I get my sheet of paper with all the names and ages down so I can get my order right. All the game makers have some say in the scores so I make them all take notes down and we will discuss between tributes if needed but it's a pretty straightforward task I hope they can all follow. I get my position behind another game maker so I can be inconspicuous, and I give the nod to Boras to get started. He looks back and tells us that boys will go first then the girls. He smiles and tells the peacekeepers to bring the first tribute in.

Concord Radiance, the 18-year-old from district one is up. He struts in and stands in front of all the game makers and he looks uninterested in what Boras has to say. Unlike his brother who was actually quite pleasant a few years back. After Boras finishes instruction Concord does not waste any time going straight for the swords. He goes after the first dummy and stabs it through the heart then the next dummy he slices both its arms off and hits the head. He continues to go after a multitude of dummies until the time runs out then he just throws the sword on the ground and leaves. There's some talk among everyone while the avoxes come in a clean up the torn-up dummies.

Talk ceases when the next tribute comes in. Brielle Storm the 18-year-old from district 1. After the end of the instruction, she smiles and heads for the spears. She lifts it pretty effortlessly and throws it from 15 yards out and nails it in the chest, perfect aim. She doesn't stop there, she sprints and grabs a throwing knife and on the run, she turns and throws it and nails another dummy in the chest, finally, she picks up a bow and shoots an arrow right in the head of a dummy next to it. After she's done she turns around with a smile walks out. I hear notes being taken right next to me as she is leaving.

Next is the 18-year-old district 2, the boy Tyr Zahnft Shah. He seems kind of distracted during instructions and as soon as Boras finishes he heads for the whips and grabs a sword on the way. He uses the whip to slap at the new dummy and I can tell he is trying to use the whip to pull the dummy closer, but he misses twice until he finally hooks it and pulls it right into his sword. Next, he picks up and more lethal-looking whips with spikes, he swings that and uses the whip to rip off pieces of the dummy.

Next onto his 18-year-old district partner, Bellona Caccia Tzar. Bellona comes in and she bites her lip during instructions and does not waste any time as soon as it's over. She grins and heads for the sword, interesting 2 careers so far favor broad swords, makes me think of an idea I'll swing by Boras later. Bellona uses the sword to stab and slice the dummies then she does some interesting, she twirls the sword around really quick and throws it like a spear and I thought physics wouldn't allow it, but it worked quite well, impressive girl.

After she leaves the next tribute comes in, Pascal Clarence the 15-year-old from 3. He walks in and almost trips on his own feet, but he catches himself. He goes over to the wire and he messes with for half of his time, like he was thinking what he wants to do with it. For some reason, he ultimately decides to do nothing and walks towards the plant identification place. He gets 49/50 plants correct and the one he missed wasn't a lethal one, smart kid. I wonder what he was up to with the wire, I might put into the arena so I can see what he can do with it.

Next to enter is his The 14-year-old district partner is Bugg Li. Bugg, which you tell she has only one good eye, and she interestingly grabs a weapon first. She grabs this baton but when she goes and swings it, it just bounces off the dummy. She looks a little taken aback and after this happens she puts the baton back and after that, she goes and uses the camouflage on her arm and it looks ok but not great, she goes to do more but time expires, she looks kind of disappointed as she makes her way towards the exit.

Next is district 4. The boy is 18 years old and is well built. Dylan Cove goes straight for the weapons, typical career, though he didn't volunteer, he grabs a javelin. He stabs a dummy and turns and throws it at another, nice touch. Afterward, he goes over to the fishhook station and starts to go to work, he stays over there for quite some time and finally as time expires he holds up the makeshift fishhook. Its well done but it took forever, that'll hurt his score.

The girl, a seventeen-year-old, is named Kendall Maris. As she is walking in I start to realize something, all the female careers are weirdly good looking, which is a nice touch. Kendall goes to the throwing knives and uses them well, she doesn't do anything remarkable, but she doesn't mess up. Nice and clean, not too flashy. After she finishes with the knife she shoots a glare at the game makers as she walks out. I don't really know what that was for, but I brush it off, I don't need any unnecessary distractions this close to the games.

The next tribute to enter is Brax Henwick, the 17-year-old from district 5. He smiles when he enters and goes straight for the knives, he uses the throwing knives, which have been a popular commodity so far in the games, and he throws them from 10 yards out at a dummy. He is a little close, but his aim is dead on. After the look of content crosses his face he goes for the climbing wall and starts to scale it with remarkable speed. He gets to the top and the time expires, he comes down effortlessly and leaves with a smile, not bad kid.

After Brax leaves his 15-year-old district partner comes in, Arin Gilligan. Arin comes in looking around herself like she's lost before Boras tells her what to do. She stands there for a second like she is wondering what she should do before going over to the small knives and starts to wail on a dummy. She goes quick and moves with ease which takes me by surprise. Afterward, she sprints around the area for about 2 minutes before she stops when she hears the time expires and she leaves, she was interesting, but she performed well. Fascinating girl.

Next is the 14-year-old male from district 6, Capricorn Makus. Capricorn comes in and goes towards the fire-starting station, he uses a couple of sticks to attempt to start a fire. It takes him nearly all of his time, but he finally gets a few flames going before he gets it so high he's forced to use sand to put it out.

He hurries out after he's done and next is his district partner. Barbara Peren is a 16-year-old girl who looks about 13. She stomps in and doesn't even bother waiting for Boras instructions before coming in, throwing 4 knives at a dummy, which 2 of them nail it, the other 2 misses, and she stomps right out without saying a word. People around me look around and I tell them to score her as usual if she wants to stomp and leave early, let her do so.

Next, from district 7, the 16-year-old boy named Aspen Evergreen. He comes in and throws a few knives at a dummy that all miss. He then goes and uses a stick of wood to carve a spear and throws it into a leg of the dummy. He mumbles to himself and talks to himself for a second before leaving the room, interesting kid.

Next is his district partner, a 17-year-old girl named Wren Oakfield. She walks in sort of hesitating and listens to Boras give instructions. Wren then walks over to the Axes and swings one around a few times, but she loses her grip and it flies behind her. I can tell she's nervous but after she picks up the ax she swings it again well and it looks smooth. She then uses the ax to throw it from about 12 feet out and it nails the dummy right in the chest. She looks more confident now, she goes to the trap area, an area we haven't seen much of today, and sets a good-looking snare that would trap some food, good recovery.

After Wren leaves, the 15-year-old boy from district 8 walks in. Woolworth Saint-Cloud, and he looks well-fed and a good size for his age. He comes in and he does the poison identification part first a correctly identifies 23/25. After this, he goes to the dummy but without any weapons and at first, I think he forgot his weapon until he starts punching the dummy. He strikes it well and hits all the spots that would injure an actual tribute. He doesn't stop though; he seems angry as he hits the dummy over and over again until it is decapitated. He finally stops and calms his breathing enough to glance up at us. We make eye contact and he looks remorseful then he bows his head and walks out of the room. Once again we need an avox to come in a clean up the remains of the messed-up dummy which takes a second.

Next to arrive is a twelve-year-old from district 8, Leah Velvet. She walks in and goes for the fire-starting station. She spends about a minute and a half there until she can't get it started and move on to the weapons. She picks up a slingshot and shoots 10 rocks that are provided to her. She misses all of the rocks except for 1. The time expires and she walks out with a slouch.

After her Mason Garnett, the 17-year-old male from District 9. As he walks in he looks right up to us and gives the game makers a wink. A couple of males and females around me giggle and I shake my head, how can they be so immature in front of a tribute, I write it down to scold them later and focus on Mason's showcase. He works with a scythe and swings it well but slowly. He goes over to the edible plants and gets 20/25 correctly. As he goes to leaves he lifts his shirt to wipe his face, which there is no sweat but after looking at his abs I can see why he does so. Once again I shake my head towards his actions as he strolls out of the room.

Next is his 13-year-old district partner named Marigold Caden. She listens for instructions then she goes to the wall and lines up and sprints. She goes back in forth, at least 80 feet through the room, at least 5 times before she stops to breathe. Nice fast and stamina, however after she runs she doesn't do much else, she catches her breath and leaves the room after she's done, interesting.

Next to enter is the 12-year-old from district 10, Haylo Molto Ranons. Haylo comes into the room and goes for the weapons. He looks over the weapons and grabs a stick? He uses the stick and whacks the dummy in the head with it. He looks content and he hits it again and the branch shatters on impact. He looks at it oddly and moves on to the edible plant's station where he gets 9/25 correctly. He just shrugs it off and leaves with about 45 seconds to spare.

The next person to enter is The 12-year-old female from district 10, Pasture, I mean Bones. Bones come in with an attitude of sorts, she doesn't even let Boras speak and asks, "Can anything in here bleed?" Boras is taken aback and looks back at me, I just nod towards him. He says, "no but we do have dummies that look like humans." She smiles and goes over to the knives and grabs a small but sharp one and goes to a dummy and goes to town. She stabs it over and over it again. She mutilates it but she doesn't stop there. She cuts it, piece by piece, rips it layer by layer. I haven't seen this layer of savagery for as long as I can remember and from the looks on the faces from my colleagues, I can tell they are thinking the same. She finally stops when the time runs out, she looks up and asks, "Can I keep the head?" Boras looks shocked and just nods. No-one knows how to react until I snap out of it and say, "let's get this cleaned up and get the next one in here, we're almost done." Everyone nods and we get ready for the next tribute.

Next to enter is the 13-year-old the boy from district 11, Uriah Winter. Uriah comes into the room and trips on his feet. He falls and sighs as he's getting up. He comes in and goes for the training climbing wall. He goes about 15 feet in the air and falls all the way down. He hits the ground with a thud and at first, he doesn't move. I call for the doctor on-site to go check on him. The doctor tells us, as she is lifting Uriah, that he's just unconscious. His session is ended after he is carried out. The other game makers groan and ask how to score that. I tell them to do their best again and we need to move on.

The next tribute is the 17-year-old female from district 11, Amira Fieldington. Amira doesn't do much, she fiddles with the pad she has and then she goes over to the trap setting area. She looks it over and sets a non-camouflage snare that sticks out like a sore thumb that goes off as soon as she takes her hand off of it. She sighs, looks up to us, and gives a half-smile as she gets up and walks out of the room onto the last district.

The male from district 12 is an 18-year-old named Kolten Gray. Kolten grabs a rapier, the first tribute today, and stabs it against a dummy. He's very methodical with his stabbing and his footwork looks smooth. The movement looks like he could be lethal. It puzzles me as he moves that why doesn't he chose a more lethal weapon? A rapier is flimsy and against a sword, even with the footwork and perfect stabbing, he'd lose a fight pretty quickly. He finishes up, he looks pleased, and he leaves the room.

The next tribute is the female is a 15-year-old from district 12, obviously, named Annie Gris. She goes for the bow and arrow at the beginning of the session. She grabs the bow and tries to get the arrow fixed on the bow correctly. It takes her about 45 seconds, once she gets the arrow in she shoots at a dummy from 15 feet out and misses widely. She tries about 5 more times and she gets the last one to hit the foot. After this, she uses the climbing wall where it takes her the rest of her time to get off the wall. She comes down quickly and she smiles at us with a sincere look on her face as she leaves the room.

As she leaves, I finish up my notes. Overall we have some very promising and not so promising tributes. We will spend the next few hours deciding scores which will, in turn, affect sponsoring. I'm excited and I get to work, while I let Boras be in charge for a bit, these games are back under my control and I'm ready to let these games be my make or break project, once and for all.

 **After the training session, training scores.**

The announcer comes on the TV and gets the nation ready for the scores for the tributes in the 49th annual hunger games!

From District 1, Concord Radiance with a score of 9.

 _What? 9? That's it? There has to be a mistake, there is no way I'm not the best career out there._

From District 1, Brielle Storm with a score of 10.

 _A 10? Concord is pissed but I don't care, I'm showing everyone I can do this, I will and will continue surprising everyone._

From District 2, Tyr Zahnft Shah with a score of 8.

 _Damn, I knew my mess up with the whip screwed me over, I guess I am distracted, I'll do better, I have to do better._

From District 2, Bellona Caccia Tzar with a score of 10.

 _That's it? That's not bad but I think I could've got better. It's ok, I'm still the one to beat._

From District 3, Pascal Clarence with a score of 6.

 _That's better than expected, I hope they got the message with my wire._

From District 3, Bugg Li with a score of 4.

 _I knew they didn't like me, I don't blame them, who'd bet on me._

From District 4, Dylan Cove with a score of 8.

 _Damn, I'm supposed to show that I belong, it's as good as Tyr but I'm not sure it's good enough._

From District 4, Kendall Maris with a score of 9.

 _Not bad, not the best of the pack but not the worst._

From District 5, Brax Henwick with a score of 8.

 _They must have really liked what I showed them, that's a career score, I'm not sure if that's good or bad._

From District 5, Arin Gilligan with a score of 7.

 _That's good, it'll show Brax's mom that I'm capable of bringing her son home and getting Cassady the life she deserves._

From District 6, Capricorn Makus with a score of 5.

 _I guess almost lighting the training center on fire was useful._

From District 6, Barbara Peren with a score of 5.

 _Beatrice said some game makers probably liked my attitude, some didn't, I don't care what they think._

From District 7, Aspen Evergreen with a score of 4.

 _The voice said that a 4 is a bad score, I think I did well._

From District 7, Wren Oakfield with a score of 7.

 _Not bad, I guess my stumble with the ax didn't hurt me too badly, that's good._

From District 8, Woolworth Saint-Cloud with a score of 8.

 _I'm the youngest tribute so far to score so high, maybe I have a real chance in these games, I guess they liked my fighting style._

From District 8, Leah Velvet with a score of 2.

 _Woolworth said it's not too bad but with all my mess up's I just secured my death, I'm sure of it._

From District 9, Mason Garnett with a score of 7.

 _Not bad for a flirt, who says my looks wouldn't get me anywhere in life._

From District 9, Marigold Caden with a score of 7.

 _All I did was run and I got the same score as Mason, I can be useful, I can have a chance in the games._

From District 10, Haylo Molto Ranons with a score of 3.

 _I knew the stick plan was a bad idea, ugh at least I didn't get the worst score._

From District 10, Bones with a score of 9.

 _My escort and district partner stared at me blankly when the person on the screen said 9, I thought I could go up to 12, I guess I'll try better next time._

From District 11, Uriah Winter with a score of 2.

 _I got knocked out and got a two, I wonder what someone has to do to get a one._

From District 11, Amira Fieldington with a score of 4.

 _District 11 didn't do so well, I thought I did better, at least people won't think of me as a threat anymore._

From District 12, Kolten Gray with a score of 7.

 _7?! That's stupid, I was perfect, everything was perfect I don't understand._

From District 12, Annie Gris with a score of 4.

 _Well my alliance combined score was 11 it could be worse I guess._

 **Loraire Kornar Head Gamemaker**

This whole process was exhausting but a blast to review and see this year's tributes. While I was not happy about all the scores I can safely say that these games will be one to remember. It's going to be a blast and I can't wait until my games come to life.

 **Hey, y'all this is the longest chapter in this story to date! I was really excited to get it done and I am glad I'm keeping on schedule. Anyways let me know what y'all think if the sessions and any scores that surprised you or that you were happy about. Also would y'all rather this chapter be split next time or is all into one ok? let me know and don't forget to review. Thanks all again and have a good one! Until Next Time.**


End file.
